


Second Time Lucky

by Gayac



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Thor, Boys in Chains, Cock Rings, Collars, Dark Loki, Foot Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Loki, Jötunn Loki, Leashes, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is a bag of cats, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Poor Thor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sexual Slavery, Slave Thor, Slavery, Top Loki, dark laufey, gang banging, party favor thor, thor whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: Jotunheim wins!AU where Loki wasn't taken from his realm, Thor and Loki never grew up as brothers, Loki hates Thor and Everything Asgardian, Wages a second war and wins it with his cunning.See what happens when Loki takes what he wants





	1. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating remastered versions, courtesy my very own beta & the very talented thegirl (https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl/pseuds/thegirl) Check her out if you are into Harry Potter or GOT fics. This girl is prolific!

So it would be written in the history books, Loki Laufeyson died as an Aesir. It was widely known that he hated Asgard and all things Asgardian, so to die in Aesir form was the ultimate irony, especially after ruining and being ruined by Asgard's purest treasure.

.

Loki was known for his cunning and his cold, seething anger. Thor was known for his naivete and his explosive, burning anger. They were perfect foils for each other.

Loki and Thor were both born when Jotunheim had lost the Great War to Asgard. The  _first_ war, that is. One prince was born to defeat, and the other to victory.

Thor grew up beloved by Aesir and admired with a touch of envy everywhere he went. The God of Thunder was coveted by the Grandmaster, the Collector, and the Ravagers. Elemental gods like him only came into existence one every eon; Thor was possessed abilities to control thunder and lightning both. Unlike Odin who had gained his abilities through persistent hunger for power and wisdom, Thor's abilities were natural and pure of all intent.

He was a summer storm. Warm, electric and explosive.

Since Frost Giants matured faster than their Aesir counterparts, Loki was already a revered and experienced general by the time Thor came of age. Loki's small stature belied a great hunger for both power and revenge for Jotunheim’s humiliating defeat a millennia before.

It was under Loki's leadership that the Jotun army amassed, matured and readied itself for a second war. His cunning diplomacy ensured that Jotunheim had an alliance with powers such as the Grandmaster and the Collector, Muselphiem and other monstrosities.

He loathed them all just as much as he hated the Aesir, but he hungered for revenge so he made bedfellows of them and secured their support, he wove his trap whilst Thor was gallivanting off to harmless realms such as Midgard in his youth.

Eventually, there came a day when Jotun armies invaded through the very fabric of Asgard’s reality.

Loki had torn a hundred thousand rips around over the mountains that surrounded Asgard’s capital city, cutting off the city and enabling the Jotun army to walk through. At first the Jotun soldiers were wary of traveling through space by such radical means, and at first, refused to participate in the Runt Prince’s plan, but his brothers Helblindi and Bylestir supported him, and the army had no choice but to follow.

Quicker than they thought possible, their disdain and wariness for the younger prince had given way to respect and fear. He was the one who had magic at his fingertips. He was the one who had torn his way through space itself.

With the element of surprise on their side, the Jotun army quickly overpowered the unprepared Aesir forces. Frost giants were everywhere, and they quickly turned Asgard to ice wherever they touched, changing the environment to suit their needs.

The Aesir defeat was compounded by the fact that it’s greatest warrior was on Midgard at the time of the surprise attack. Thor was called back, of course, but by the time he returned to the Realm Eternal, the Bifrost was in the hands of Jotuns.

"Yes, Heimdall - let the elder prince come and  _fight_ for his realm."

The Watchman lay trapped under the spell of the casket, unable to move, unable to warn the crown prince and unable to halt the movement of the Bifrost. Helplessly, he watched as Thor materialized in front of the waiting Jotun army in a blast of light.

All mirth was drained from his face as soon as he assessed the scene in front of him, killer instinct and centuries of hatred against the Jotnar filling him with righteous fury. He attacked before he spoke. He felled not one, not two, but  _three_ Jotun warriors in quick succession before Loki realized that even hopelessly outnumbered, Thor could do real harm to his men.

"Filthy Jotuns, how  _dare_ you attack the Realm Eternal!" Thor bellowed, letting out another animalistic roar as he raised Mjolnir to strike again and fell three more enemies.

All at once, Loki's army seemed woefully unprepared and dim compared to the golden, summer storm glory that was Thor. Loki was impressed, and a little envious.

It only took the Jotun prince a moment to take it all in - the sun-kissed, ruddy gold skin, the tumbling mane which fell majestically down his back as he rained down on the hapless soldiers, the rippling muscles as he tore through the Jotun lines.

Loki was mesmerized, if only for a few seconds. He wanted to stop this slaughter, but he also wanted to keep looking at the beauty of this beast in action. So he allowed a few more of his soldiers to die before he acted, determined to remember every movement.

Thor held out his hand to call his hammer to launch another attack when Loki struck with the casket. Thor fell, both of his hands bound by magical ice, and a surprised look flashed over his rage-filled face.

The respite lasted for only a second, as with another mighty bellow, he freed his hands and the ice splintered and fell to the floor of the Bifrost observatory.

The Jotun soldiers, who only had a scant a few seconds to regroup, now converged on him together, one of them holding his still numb and frozen hands, and another of them wrapping his hands around his neck in a near lethal chokehold. The rest of the Jotuns rained him with blows and tried to cover him with yet more ice.

Thor summoned Mjolnir again, and she came to his hand after bludgeoning through a Jotun's chest. Thor did not wait to look at Mjolnir's work as he struck out to the Jotun holding his neck and then to another who was turning his arm black with frostbite at his mere touch.

He cried out in genuine pain at the terrible cold on his skin, and Loki looked at the blue frostbitten colour of the Aesir prince’s forearm critically. He did not like it. He did not like any of it, he wanted Thor whole and unmarred - by anyone other than himself.

Loki smiled a wicked smile and filled the conservatory with smoke with a thought. Thor caught a glimpse of the manic glint in Loki's eyes before his vision was obscured by the smoke, and roared his frustration. Now only Loki could see, whilst he was blind.

"Cowardly, Jotun  _runt_!" Thor bellowed as he swung his hammer wildly around him in hopes of connecting with Jotun flesh.

"Yes, foolish godling, give your position away for my soldiers - your insults mean nothing to me.” Loki made his voice bounce off the walls so that it seemed to come from all around.

"Filthy trickster, fight like a  _warrior!_ Show yourself!" Thor snapped, only to be covered with more blows and more ice. He fought valiantly, but after a particularly vicious set of blows to his back and stomach he found himself sprawled on his back, his armor having disintegrated, and leaving him bare-chested and covered with frostbite.

The Asgardian appeared to be in terrible pain, blood dripping from his mouth and his hand bent at an awkward angle, but he still attempted to get up and fight. Loki had had enough and decided to put an end to the golden prince’s defiance.

"My angry little monster, you don't know when to give up, do you? Asgard has already fallen. You are too late. Stop this, and I will spare your mother and your  _precious_ brother." Loki said as he materialized very close to Thor.

Thor was startled by the voice and vision, and by the tales of fallen Asgard "No!" Thor got up unmindful of his broken hand, bleeding wounds and frostbitten limb, and swiped at Loki only to find his hand gliding through an illusion.

Loki attacked him with a stunning spell from behind, he had had enough of this bloodshed. Thor fell to the ground like a stone, not even a scream escaping from his throat.

Quickly, Loki worked to chain him, and as the smoke dissipated the Jotun soldiers followed their prince’s lead and covered Thor with thick chains.

Loki turned Thor over to find a look of stunned confusion on his face. Loki tutted, his eyebrows scrunched in fake sympathy. "Poor prince, manacled in magic chains," Loki said, pouting. "Now you may try your best, but with these cuffs on you are a mere mortal to me." Loki pushed a sweaty lock of golden hair back with a tenderness completely out of place in a battlefield, an almost tender smile breaking out across his face.

He felt a strange stirring in him to see the Thunder god in chains, unable to move and seething in anger. At that moment, Thor looked completely unbreakable, his eyes filled with equal parts disgust and surprise.

"Take him to the throne room,” Loki ordered his men, “we have a reign to solidify.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to filled with filthy smut. I promise.  
> I cant help but set it up with a little backstory.  
> ALSO  
> Critiques are well accepted. I would love to know how my fight scene work. Did it thrill you as a reader as it thrilled me to write it?


	2. Thor says goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People witness the plunder of Asgard and Prince Thor becomes a war-prize of Jotunhiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remastered. Typos Removed!!

The taking of Asgard was a source of great pride for Loki. He had been a general for at least three centuries, grudgingly respected but never openly admired by the army like this.

He reveled every piece of this victory, this victory that was entirely his. Oh, Laufey was still the figurehead ruler, revered by all but a few, but Laufey had lost them both the war and the casket. Laufey, who had considered his runt son as a symbol of his defeat, a bad omen. Laufey, who had ignored him for most of his youth, and only turned to him when Loki had already proven himself many times over.

Laufey was still the ruler, for now. So he was the one who forced the Aesir king to his knees as he wielded the casket.  _Loki's_ casket.

"You will accept fealty to me, King of Asgard, and accept me as the Supreme Ruler of the Nine Realms. You from now on will no longer be recognized as a king, and shall only be a vassal."

Laufey droned on in his gravelly voice, luxuriating in Odin’s humiliation. Loki had been the one to convince his father to spare the Aesir king’s life and create some spirit of brotherhood with Asgard, for the sake of trade if nothing else.

Had Laufey had his way, he would have ravaged Asgard, killed its king and the royal family and returned home. Loki, on the other hand, ensured that they retrieved the casket and imposed very favorable trade and tribute agreement upon the Realm Eternal.

"You may rise, newly appointed  _Warlock_ of Asgard" Laufey decreed, and sneered for effect.

Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes at his father’s theatrics.

"If you accept, then say so, sign this parchment and be bound forevermore by our agreement," Loki said to the one-eyed Odin, stepping forward, contract in hand.

"...I accept." Odin said in front of all of Asgard, still keeping his head held high as if he had not just lost his kingdom in one night. The once-conqueror conceded defeat by signing the agreement right then and there.

What bothered Loki was that Odin neither looked or acted like he was angry nor defeated. He simply looked to be calculating and biding his time. It was what Loki would have done in his position. To Loki’s cunning eyes, Odin looked like a person who had been dealt a bad hand at cards and still intended to win the game.

Because it is not over yet. It never is.

He swept away the niggling feeling from the back of his head, focusing instead on securing himself the most valuable war prize Asgard had to offer for his victory.

"Now, to ensure that you behave, and not amass any kind of army once we leave-”  _Like we did_ , Loki thinks to himself, “-we will need to take Asgard’s pride to Jotunheim,"  Loki smirked as the audience fidgeted and Odin trained his one remaining eye on him. "Call it spoils of war if it may suits you, All-Father."

"What do you want, Prince Loki?" the All-Father addressed Loki directly, sensing that he held the true power in Jotunheim, not Laufey.

"The golden beast, of course," Loki said smoothly, nodding towards a bound, gagged and heavily guarded Thor.

Thor looked at him with rage in his eyes. It was only a day since Loki had stunned and chained him, and the night before most of his serious wounds were tended to, and he was allowed to sleep in is own bedchamber - chained to the bed, of course. “Enjoy your bed one last time," Loki had hissed to the golden prince when he had left Thor in his chambers, grinning.

Thor was the prince, the greatest of Asgard’s warriors, and it was expected that many attempts would be made to free him. Many Asgardian lives were lost that night, and Thor remained Loki’s captive.

"It is only fair. After all, a thousand years ago you took our heart, and today we take yours." Loki moved closer to Thor who was huffing like a bull in order to harshly pull on his golden hair and force him to look directly in his red eyes, "We will take your living, breathing, the wild  _beast_ of a heart."

Loki could see all the emotions raging on Thor's face, as clear as day. Indignant anger, turning to rage, turning to helplessness and shame as he pulled fruitlessly at his enchanted shackles.

Loki gloried in everything he saw and wanted more than anything to see the heart of Asgard's pride open and bare. He wanted to see fear, hopelessness, arousal, shame, uncertainty. He wanted to see those blue eyes plead, and he wanted them to fill with tears as he thrust himself into the unbearable warmth of his pink mouth.

His cock twitched a little at that thought and he smiled maliciously at the prince before releasing his hold on his long hair.

Odin had no choice. Asgard as one gasped and muttered in discontent as their king agreed to the terrible price of peace. More than one person began to cry openly.

"We leave now before more foolish attempts are made to free the erstwhile royal family.” Laufey decreed, “We will leave a rather large contingent here to ensure all the agreements are enforced, and the law of Jotunheim followed. This was Loki’s addition; if Odin was going to plot, then Loki was going to ensure he had little chance to put his schemes into place. Ignorant or simply uncaring of these machinations, Laufey strode to the front of the column of Jotunheim’s army and made for the Bifrost.

It was a sight.

At the head of the parade was Laufey, carrying the casket in his hands proudly for all to see. At his heels were his two elder sons, Helbindi and Bylistir. Behind them were hundreds of wagons of fine goods, looted from Asgard. Silks, jewels, gold... everything that could be moved was being carted away, back to Jotunheim. It was plunder of epic proportions, the likes of which would not be seen again in thousands of years.

In the middle of the procession was the captured Prince of Asgard. Dressed in his signature maroon tunic and navy blue slacks, devoid of armor or weapons, he was forced to march by six towering Jotuns pulling on his golden chains.

( _Golden chains for the golden prince,_  Loki had said that morning as he transformed the chains from plain iron to gleaming gold, before Thor was stripped and pushed into the baths to be scrubbed clean and dressed in clothes Loki had chosen for him.)

"You look very handsome today, prince." Loki said as he cantered to the middle of the procession towards Thor.

Thor did look gorgeous, freshly showered and healed. His dewy skin was almost glowing in the warm Asgardian sun. His golden hair was free of blood and grime and fell in soft curls to his shoulders, contrasting beautifully with his maroon tunic and crystal blue eyes.

But he hobbled and shivered, his clenched fists encased in ice to avoid the off chance that he could call upon his hammer to escape.

Thor ignored Loki, but the Jotun prince continued to speak.

"I hope you don't mind - that  _was_ necessary," He said as he clanked his staff with the ice on Thor's hands. Despite himself, Thor flinched minutely before regaining control over his reactions.

"That's the last thing I mind, _runt,_ " Thor growled at Loki and pushed back the staff with all his might, only to be pulled sharply forward by the guards.

Thor fell, sprawled on the path for all of Asgard’s huddled masses to see. He was kicked in the ribs by the Jotun guard just as he was trying to get up, which sent him sprawling to the ground yet again.

"You dare insult our prince, your owner-" The same guard hoisted him up, speaking through gritted teeth, his anger blinding him to the danger the Aesir prince still posed. Thor took his chance and rammed his head at the face of the guard who was crouching down to threaten him. The Jotun howled in pain and stumbled back, clutching at his nose.

A few scattered cheers went across the crowd assembled to see Asgard’s treasures being carted away to a faraway land of snow and ice. Thor somewhat understood their morbid curiosity. They had naught else to do but weep for what had been lost.

"Impressive. It will be fun to break you, Thunderer." Loki said with a toothy grin, and Thor felt a shiver run down his spine at the promise in the runt’s eyes. Loki turned his attention to the Jotuns holding Thor’s chains. "Continue as you were, and replace that idiot." Loki gestured dismissively toward the guard still on the ground clutching his bleeding nose.

Thor continued walking, filled with defiance and indignance. He walked in long strides, never giving the Jotun bastards a reason to send him to his knees again. But despite this impressive showing, fear and dread had started to settle into the pit of his stomach.

Loki's red eyes were on him every time he looked around, and he knew that he was no more than a wild horse for the Jotun prince to break. A horse he was somewhat infatuated with, yes, but nothing more than that.

The procession reached the Bifrost, and Thor feared that this was the last time he would see the Realm Eternal. His family was already standing in the observatory, clearly waiting for him. He took heart in the fact that they appeared to be more or less unmolested.

Little Baldur came running forward and hugged Thor’s legs, uncaring of the guards and chains wrapped around his elder brother. His heart swelling with love, Thor crouched down to see eye to eye with his little brother for what may be the last time. His brown eyes were brimming with hot tears which slid down on Thor's neck when he threw his arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, little man - this is no time for tears. You are the heir now, protector of our mother." Despite his best attempts, Thor couldn't stop his own voice from breaking as he comforted Baldur.

"Thor, can’t I go with you? We will fight together." Baldur pleaded, but Thor was already shaking his head.

"No... no, Baldur... I have to go on this quest alone. It is dangerous. Now go, back to our mother. Be good." Thor shivered at the thought of the horrors that a little boy could face in Jotunheim as he got to his feet.

Thor went to approach his parents, but the guards pulled on his chains, sending sharp spikes of pain through the manacles. Thor winced in pain and misery.

An unexpected voice spoke in his favour. "Let him, it’s only fair." Loki smirked widely at Thor, who turned his back on the Jotun prince and walked to his mother and father.

"Thor, my son. Don't lose heart." Frigga wrapped her arms around Thor and enveloped him in an embrace warm enough to melt Jotunheim. Thor let out a little-unguarded sob as he couldn't even hug her back, but her gentle hands smoothed away his frown and she planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I will  _always_ be there for you," She told him, her hands combing through his hair, and he had a realization that this was probably the last kindness he would receive in a very long time. Thor leaned into his mother's touch and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"My son," Odin's voice was uncharacteristically hoarse as if he had been crying. Thor hated to see his father so weak and hated even more for his enemies to see him so. "I will come for you, never doubt that." He breathed into Thor’s ear as he wound his arms around Thor’s neck before planting a swift kiss on his head.

"Enough!" Loki said, his patience gone, and he banged his staff on the observatory's floor.

"Look around carefully, prince, you may not see this place again." Laufey said with a cruel laugh, and the guards steered Thor towards the opening in Bifrost.

"...goodbye Heimdall." Thor said finally as the gatekeeper plunged the sword in the mechanism, and set their route for Jotunheim.

 


	3. Loki's facination with red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remastered ... All Typos removed!! Credits to @thegirl!!

"I gave up more loot than you could imagine so that I could keep you," Loki told Thor in a low voice as his fingers carded through the prince’s golden hair. It shone from the glow of the hearth.

 

The gold, runed manacles were still in place. They were a necessity to keep Thor under control, to make him weak enough. But Loki had replaced the rest of the chains with intricate rope work.

 

Thor had found himself tied up with soft rope, kneeling in an alcove next to the runt’s bed on a pile of furs and warm quilts. His hands were being held up by ropes to the low ceiling of the alcove which was only high enough for him to crouch under. The ropes around his knees kept his legs apart and the ropes around his ankles kept him attached to the wall behind him.

 

He sat there, waiting. Completely at Loki's mercy. He waited for some form of torture, some humiliation to befall him only for Loki to stoop down every evening, kiss him goodnight and ruffle his hair like a furry pet.

 

It was but a few days but it already felt like an eternity. His earlier life seemed like a distant dream. Thor shivered despite the blazing fireplace.

 

"Cold, are we Thunderer?" Thor did not reply to Loki’s low, taunting voice. "Come on, still not talking to me Thunderer? Surely even you get lonely."

 

An unpleasant reminder that he was completely alone in a land of monsters. Thor's resolve of not giving any reaction faltered as he shot him an angry, sullen look.

 

"Oh, a real response! I must be doing something right!"

 

"You want a response  _bastard_ , take this!" Thor spat with all his might, splattering Loki's face. in a moment Loki was in his breathing space, wrenching his hair to the point of pain, breathing down his features, rage twisting his features.

 

Thor was taken aback by the extreme reaction and tried to back away, but he had nowhere to go, his back to the wall, and he could only struggle.

 

"Poor helpless prince, that's all you can do," Loki said as he wiped the spit from his cheek onto Thor's bicep, and his face softened. The fury was replaced by a smile so unfathomable that Thor wanted the rage back; at least that he could understand.

 

**"Unlike me,” Loki said “who am capable of so… much… more." Reverently, his hands started travelling down Thor's torso.**

 

Thor flinched at the unexpected contact, eliciting a low chuckle from Loki "Oh, so much more," he repeated to himself, his eyes filled with want.

 

Thor's heartbeat quickened as cold-soft hands made contact with the already goose-pimpled skin of his back; even the brush of his own tunic rising up to expose more flesh sent shocks through him. Thor continued to struggle, desperate to get away. He had to try, no matter how impossible the escape. He would not accept this treatment with docility like an animal.

 

He gave a violent jolt when another hand touched his chest - the tunic was now in complete disarray, doing nothing to cover his torso as rucked up as it was. He shivered more from the sensation of Loki’s touches than the cold of his hands, which was quickly becoming a secondary concern.

 

Electricity coursed through his body, trying to push Loki’s hands away, it was little more than a defensive expression of his natural abilities, but the electricity had nowhere to go due to the manacles dampening his seidr, so he jolted from tiny electric shocks across his skin.

 

"Oh, what’s this? This is beautiful." Loki pushed Thor's head up by the jaw, forcing the Thunder god to bare the long column of his neck, and his other hand landed low on Thor's hip, slipping under the waistband of his loose trousers.

 

"How much more glorious would you be when I take you? And how much more brilliant when I take you without those manacles dampening your electricity?" Loki said as he looked into Thor's eyes.

 

Thor saw the darkening eyes and felt dread crawl on his tingling skin.

 

No, he wouldn't allow this. No.

 

A completely alien sluggishness flowed through his veins since he was shackled with the power dampening manacles. Nothing worked, no summons, no fury, no incantations; but he still had the brute power of his muscles even in this form.

 

In his struggle, he had frayed the ropes pinning him down a touch, and with a last desperate jerk he freed a leg from the ropes and kicked the Jotun’s ribcage with all his strength. It was completely unexpected and Loki almost doubled over as he fell out of the alcove.

 

Before Thor had a chance to free the rest of his limbs, Loki sprung to his feet with unnerving agility. with an incantation, he summoned new, strong chains in the place of the frayed ropes. They crawled over his skin like some horrible reptile, writhing and tightening.

 

**Thor gave a strangled cry at the sensation before he realized exactly what Loki’s spell was doing. "No!" He cried and found that as he struggled he achieved nothing more than fresh cuts forming on his skin. His hands were now wrenched back, chained up together from elbows to wrists. His newly freed leg was once again held in place at knees and ankles by chains instead of ropes.**

 

''Filthy mage,” he spat, fury clouding his thoughts, “you have captured me with trickery, and are now keeping me here with that same trickery! Fight like a true warrior, Jotun and I will show you the fruits of this mistreatment!"

 

A sore spot; for he saw a flicker of rage across the Jotun prince’s face he came near and delivered a swift backhand. The sound of skin meeting skin resonated across the room like a thunderclap.

 

Thor looked back at Loki in defiance, only to receive two more. Jotun's were strong, as strong as any godling from Asgard, and no matter how impressive his mortal form, it was just that. Mortal. Weak. Breakable.

 

Against his will, he trembled. Blood trickled down his chin and down his neck, staining his already ruined tunic. "Now look what you made me do," Loki disappeared into the adjoining bathing rooms emerging a second later with a warm wet rag.

 

He cradled Thor’s face with the tenderness of a lover and wiped the blood away. Thor flinched and resisted only for a second, but then allowed it. He would not reject any treatment which would make him stronger.

 

Loki was very close again, and Thor swallowed. The sensation of Loki's cool breath on his body making his heart speed up. 

 

"You know what I love about the Aesir body? Loki asked. Smiling again, like nothing had happened. "This… this tendency to go red. So resplendent. Lips like red cherries, oh, and your face! It’s completely red. Oh, look at my handprints on your face." Loki chuckled as he ran the cloth down Thor’s cheeks. Thor averted his eyes, sighing miserably to avoid a sob from escaping.

 

Jotun hands had wandered under his already loosened trousers and reached directly for his opening, where no man had touched him before.

 

"Are you red here too?" Loki asked, and one might have thought it to be a child's innocent question had it not come from his lips. "Shall we find out?" Loki put the rag away and brought both his hands Thor’s hips, pushing the slacks away.

 

Thor had never felt so helpless in his entire life. He couldn't fight back, nor could he escape. His heartbeat quickened, so did his breathing, heat traveled to his face and neck and he felt like his stomach was doing flips. He was panicking, a foreign sensation to him.

 

"What’s this.. more red? More lightning? What on earth are you, Thor Odinson?"

 

Loki's lone dry finger breached him in an instant. Thor gave out a stuttered cry, surprised at the sheer amount of pain in such an act.

 

He felt his muscles working to expel the finger, to adjust, but Loki cared not for Thor’s comfort, and immediately the first finger was followed by two more. “Please- no- no!” Thor screamed out at the harsh treatment, his eyes filling with tears.

 

"Yes…” Loki breathed, “Yes, yes, yes! Get used to this feeling, prince. You’re going to be feeling it for a while yet.”


	4. Loki's Decipline

"I have a plan" Loki's lips moved across his neck as he said that. Thor was still jerking, trying to get away from the unwanted touches, and those fingers. Those fingers were going to be the first casualty when he would meet Loki in battle, THEN He would break his legs and AFTER THAT take out his eyes, reduce him to screaming, writhing, pitiable animal and only after once Loki had exhausted his pleas and threats would be slice his throat and let the blood pour out.

Rich red. He would be bathed in rich red of the Jotun blood.

"your mind managed to wander prince" Loki pinched his nipple hard while he increased the speed of his other hand pistoning in and out of Thor

The sudden change in pace jolted Thor back to reality and even managed to elicit a growl which soon turned into a whimper as Loki curled and twisted his fingers inside of Thor

"isn't it ironic runt that Jotun blood is a far more richer brighter red than Asir blood... explains your fascination with red you little monster.. maybe when I am free I will make you drink Jotun blood, your father's probably"

Thor managed to laugh and oddly enough so did the Jotun

a breathy laugh and Thor found himself on his back on the furs of the alcove ;his hands were freed except for the manacles, his legs were still tied up with the knees bent under him, heels touching the base of his spine. Loki straddled him and twisted his arms behind his back. Loki held this stance for a few heartbeats as he stared into Thor's sky blue eyes and Thor's blush deepened.

Thor struggled uselessly but he was at a horrible disadvantage with all his power trapped by the manacles he was helpless against loki's seider - an art he considered far beneath his regard.

"Big words for a helpless war prize trapped in the bed chamber of his captor, trapped in the land of monsters". Loki brought his torso up but never fully righted his stance, keeping thor's back bent at an odd angle, keeping him off balance.

"Alone. Forgotten. Stripped of his power. Forsaken"

Loki punctuated each of the words with a wicked twist of his fingers which had found their way back to the warmth of thor's entrance

Thor struggled to expel the fingers as well as to expel Loki's words, but he failed on both accounts and he felt the first trickle of despair and it must have reflected on his face or he must be projecting his own feelings on to Loki but Loki's smile turned from manic to genuine and a pallor of sadness flickered on his face as his fingers turned gentle.

"don't pity me you worthless runt. do what you have planned and be done with it" anger flared through him and his entire body buzzed with unspent electricity struggling to burst out of his skin as he realized that the runt pitied him.

"oooh its like that is it? you really need to learn your place prince, this runt has grown tired of you arrogance" Loki bared his teeth as Thor had touched a raw exposed nerve.

"It seems you want to be punished" Loki turned Thor on his stomach, twisted his hands behind once again and chained them up elbow to elbow, he could not see loki now and his mouth was full of the fur under him.

His breathlessness increased as he realized he was now almost completely bare ,his favorite maroon tunic in complete disarray, torn and shabby, unraveled to is navel, his leggings pulled down to his knees, he had to resist an urge to whimper. He had a very clear idea of what was going to happen now, he was going to be taken, used and punished. he had never himself indulged in this hateful practice of taking the defeated but that noble abstinence was not going to save him now.

Loki kneeled next to him, his position completely wrong for what thor was expecting. Thor watched as loki reached into a space-pocket to retrieve a metal phallic object

"its self lubricaaating" Loki said as he waived the longish object in front of Thor who watched open mouthed, more confused that anything else.

"whaat...." Loki reached out to part his cheeks, but Thor resisted, he kept trying to look back but Loki was fast and He impaled Thor with the toy

Despite the desperate clenching thor wasn't hurt by the toy as he had already been prepared by Loki's fingers.

"This you call punishement?" Thor said who's mouth had gotten him in more trouble than he cared to remember should have schooled himself by now.

Loki closed his eyes and Thor saw a shiny blue globe the size of a marble materialize in his palm, Thor could see the globe glitter and shimmer because of all the activity and movement on its surface. the globe was hard to focus and the movements hard to follow as if it wasn't something tangible at all.

Loki opened his eyes and the ball shined brightly of a moment and then settled for a more muted glow

"that's a thought flitter. my very own creation. no one in the entire 9 realms has mastered this bit of sorcery yet" loki played with the tiny shining marble which reflected impossible colors

Loki flicked the thing carelessly and it landed mere inches away from thor's face.

"it isn't much to look at" Loki said as he petted his hair a bit "but you will realize wihat it does soon enough" his eyes glittered and reflected the balls shiny glow and his smile turned manic once again and Thor felt the first jolt of pain as the object about which he had already forgotten MOVED inside him

"oh.. ohh.."

It kept moving and twisting

"ehehehe, its wicked I know" Loki yawned and ruffled Thor's mangled hair "Now you enjoy the night, I am retiring"

"No..noo.. are you going to..?.. no..."

loki paid no heed and disappeared beneath the furs of his lush bed.

The toy which had looked innocuous enough at the beginning had started to move, twist , jolted him with electricity, pinched, sucked, blowed, it did everything that was possible to be done to a body. it grew, it shrank back, it whirred, rotated and buzzed.

Never had Thor felt so violated and confused. The device was sending novel sensations across his body, sensations of pleasure and pain were getting blurred in his mind.

Throughout the night the toy played with him as if it had a mind of its own, which it probably did through Loki's _thought-flitter_. Throughout the night it brought thor to completion several times.

Loki had slept but he had left all his wicked thoughts as a bedside company for Thor.

By dawn Thor was exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes but the toy kept him from embracing the sweet nothingness of sleep. He was sore beyond measure, drenched in sweat, desperate for the toy to be removed, his insides cramping up due to the continuous stimulation.

He was ready to beg when Loki finally awoke and came to his side.

He looked at loki with half lidded eyes and looked up through his lashes. He hated that Loki smiled, he hated that smirk.

"please ..stop" Thor finally gritted out

"Ready to beg now are we?, do it properly then"

"Loki , please, please.. stop th..." Thor yelled, interrupting himself as he was hit by another bone jarring ogasm, it felt like his entire body had gone into a spasm. he had never felt like this... nor did he ever want to feel this sore, this drained and helpless, he was being miled like a price stallion.

The toy didn't stop and Thor finally broke down 

"Please loki, No more.. no more please.. please" This was finally enough for loki who simply grabbed the _Thought-flitter_ and tossed it aside and then proceeded to unceremoniously remove the toy. Thor just lay there in his own spend, sagged with relief, uncaring of his state he closed his eyes and waited for unconsciousness to claim him but not before he heard loki laugh.

"Now you understand the meaning of Loki's discipline my sweet war-prize" Thor heard loki's breathy whisper as loki played with thor's matted, damp hair

"yes, please no more.." Thor said one last time before the stone dropped and he darkness claimed him.


	5. The Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is paraded in Jotunheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New and Improved ! All thanks to my Darling beta @thegirl,

Chapter 5

Loki's promise that the Aesir prince would feel it for a while was not unfounded. Thor still felt it even though Loki had removed the toy; he could still feel it’s torturous, phantom movements inside his abused body.

Thor was asleep, having completely lost track of time when he was unceremoniously dragged back into the living by Loki with a huge splash of water. He woke with a start.

The sleep had not been restful, not with the unpleasant and filthy feeling of his own cum soaking through his clothes, but it was an escape from his reality nonetheless. This sanctuary was promptly stolen from him by Loki, and he was forced to face the world once more.

Loki was standing in front of him, looking remarkably put together for someone who had just woken up. The Jotun prince wore a soft golden loincloth, large enough to reach his knees. Half of his black hair was braided into a simple plait, and the rest was tumbling atop his blue shoulders in soft black curls. He looked strangely innocent, even with his red eyes, but Thor was already learning to dread the unpredictability of the mind which hid behind those garnet eyes.

Loki looked down at him with a sneer that was somehow both smug and disdainful. Thor realized he must look pitiful indeed to the Jotun; he was never skilled at hiding his emotions, and right now he was feeling the crippling weight of despair. Long gone was his anger and his righteous rage. All he wanted now was to escape further punishment.

Thor could see the door to the larger room where Loki held his meetings was ajar, and by the way the weak light illuminated the solar Thor could tell it was still mid-morning. The expression on Loki’s face told him that he would not be resting for quite some time.

"Runt," Thor said, marshaling whatever bravado he could scrape up.

“Hmmm” apparently the runt found this amusing, who then proceeded to pour even more cold water on him and Thor roared his displeasure, indignant at his treatment. On instinct, he shook his head from side to side and sprayed Loki with the droplets of his hair. Loki only smiled.

"Oh, mighty Lion, I will make a kitten out of you yet." Loki cooed and produced a toy that made the colour drain from Thor’s face. It was much longer and far bigger than what he used on Thor the previous night, and the Aesir prince struggled to breathe.

"No," Thor said, and to his horror, it was not a stern, powerful denial as he intended, but it had come out instead as a plaintive plea for mercy, " _no_.”

Loki grinned at him, all teeth "Of course not," he said, and tossed it away over his shoulder, "Not in the mood. I just wanted to give you a little  _pers-pec-tive_." Loki patted Thor’s wet cheek forcefully, punctuating each syllable of the word.

"I have a whole day planned for you!"

.

Loki paraded a sullen, debauched Thor through the halls of the Jotun palace. He held the chains to his golden manacles like a leash, and Thor felt a sharp warning tug every time he lagged behind, something he found himself doing more and more, whether he meant to or not. Thor could feel the incredible power of those manacles in a more pronounced manner now, after wearing them for an extended period of time; they were burrowing deep into his aura and leeching his power away.

His blood was sluggish in his veins, and where before such treatment of the Crown Prince of Asgard could mean death to an entire race, now he couldn’t even keep up a normal walking pace. He was tired beyond measure, thanks to both the long night he had suffered and the effects of the manacles. They were perfectly designed for him.  _Too_ perfectly designed, even. It made him wonder just how long had the Loki had been plotting his humiliation.

"Where are you taking me?" Thor finally managed to ask, his throat raw, and he purposefully did not bestow the Jotun prince with a title of any sort.

Small victories, Smaller than he ever thought possible. But it seemed now that he lived for those minute victories.

"You will see soon enough, Thunderer," Loki said with a smile so wide that Thor half felt like he was about to be eaten whole. "Now hurry along." Loki punctuated these words with a harsh pull on the chain attached to the golden manacles sending Thor stumbling for several paces.

The many servants, nobles, and soldiers that walked the halls of the palace laughed, delighting in Thor’s humiliation. He felt the back of his neck heating up from his embarrassment and shame.

"Your pet is finally out of his cage, Loki," Helbindi, the oldest of the three Jotun princes, said as he came into Thor's field of vision. To see his face, Thor had to tilt his head up. Helblindi was certainly no runt - he towered above Thor and Loki both. "Oh yes, brother, he looks well-fucked," Helblindi sniffed at Thor, his red eyes glinting with malice, "and he smells it too."

Thor stiffened at the remark, realizing how he must look. His hair, his crowning glory, was now matted, bedraggled and hopelessly tangled. His skin was red, goose-pimpled and he was shivering thanks to being clothed in nothing but a pair of wet, ill-fitting trousers and an almost completely undone tunic. That was when he realized Loki’s purpose for taking him out of his room.

He was being paraded on a leash for all of Jotunheim to see.

Thor was once known as the scourge of Jotunheim, feared for his stories of war and battle prowess, but no longer. He was now stranded in a land of monsters, alone and forsaken by his family and his people, a mere pet.

“Well met, brother.” Loki said brightly to Helblindi, as if they had discussions like this every day, “I was just taking the Thunderer to the baths, but before that I felt our people would want to see the enemy prince in such pitiable-" Loki yanked Thor’s leash hard and he crashed into Loki, completely unable to resist, "-condition."

Thor bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as Loki twisted his hands behind him with a sobering force, and Thor found himself in a horribly suggestive pose, bent at his waist with his backside in direct contact with Loki's crotch.

"Brought… so…  _low..._ " Loki growled into Thor's ears, "that he could not even protect his own virtue."

Thor couldn’t help but let out a loud gasp at the implications of the prince’s words, struggling and panting he tried to escape, but he could not even budge an inch. The frost giant was too strong, and he was so weak.

Laughter rang in his ears, and he knew that if he looked up he would see a crowd of Jotun courtiers gathered around him.

Furious, Thor growled and grunted, breathing with his mouth open in his exertions, his breath coming out in a fog and the weight of the last few days settling on him as the world started to spin around him.

No, he could not  _faint_ , although passing out would be a mercy, for he could not allow himself to be associated with the indignity of being too overwhelmed for wakefulness.

So he willed himself to stay conscious, no matter how frantically his heart beat in his chest as Loki’s words echoed in his mind. He had to fight as much as his strength allowed him, he wouldn’t give in, no matter how hopeless fighting felt as Loki laughed and manhandled him without even trying.

Thor fell on the floor as he was tossed around by Loki, and immediately attempted to rise to his feet, but the force of the impact had made him even dizzier, and he felt the world closing in.

He clawed at the stones of the courtyard, trying to find some kind of handhold, and was on all fours when he felt a sandaled foot on the bare skin of his back, pushing him down low to the ground.

" _Stay_ ," Loki said sharply, like he was commanding a particularly disobedient dog, and bent down to look Thor in the eyes. "You are in a very good position, pet. I think I will show my people how to fuck an Aesir."

The pressure on his back didn't ease, but Thor managed to crane his neck up at the ominous words, his body shaking with both fear and cold.

"Please-" His voice now a whisper, he pleaded, "Please,  _no_."

"Oh, why ever not?” Loki shot him a mocking look, “It would be quite the entertainment for them, and I think the soldiers deserve some little treat - after all they helped me conquer you."

Thor bit his lips as he heard chants of  _"TAKE! TAKE! TAKE!"_

He knew true despair when he was roughly pushed towards the gathered onlookers and then harshly yanked back by the chain, but not before the crowd tore off his tunic and tossed it in the air like a trophy.

Shivering violently in the Jotun summer, Thor held onto the runt prince’s surprisingly strong upper arms. He looked into Loki's eyes and searched for even a sliver of mercy, a tear slipping down his cheek silently as he continued to shiver.

" _Please_." he said again, and even his voice shook in Jotunheim’s cruel climate. The last thing he heard was Loki’s huff before he felt an overwhelming urge to sleep over power him and drag him down into blissful darkness.

 


	6. Geeting Ready

Loki was in a fix.

He had riled the crowd up and now they wanted a show of taking the Asir and he wasn't ready for that just yet.

That was it, yes. His decision had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Thor had pleaded with him in that broken voice of his.

No, he just wanted it to be perfect when he finally  _did_ take him…

So, thinking quickly, Loki put a sleeping spell on Thor and then told the disappointed crowd he could hardly take him whilst he was unconscious, as that would be no fun at all. Grumbling, the crowd dissipated, and Loki let out an internal sigh of relief.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" He cried. He’d had Thor lowered in one of the many luxurious baths in the royal spa, and then lifted his sleeping spell. Thor woke with a jolt and spluttered incoherently when Loki had splashed him with some cold water for good measure.

Loki loved the red color which rose up in Thor every time he was put under some form of strain. He figured that Thor was  _born_ for being under strain, considering how good it looked on him.

The Aesir prince thrashed in the water as he oriented himself, trying to fend of phantom enemies who, to his mind, had only been reaching for his exposed body mere seconds before. The chains connected to the base of the sunken pool stopped him from moving about too much and snapped him back to the present.

He looked at the chains and the manacles and he frowned as if he was hoping that it was all a bad dream, but it was not. He sighed heavily.

"Steady, princeling. I rescued you from the voyeurs in the courtyard, you are safe here." Loki’s eyes raked up and down the completely soaking and naked Thor. "Relatively."

Thor let out a growl but decided it wasn’t wise to point out that Loki was the reason that he’d needed to be rescued from the lecherous frost giants in the first place.

"Is that how you thank your master?" Loki said as he gestured to some of the elvish women who ran the spa to begin working on Thor.

" _YOU ARE_ NOT  _MY MASTE_ -" Thor cut himself off when four women dressed in skin tight water-resistant suits started lathering him with a rich fragrant liquid, shocking him into silence.

They touched him without hesitation, without giving him so much as a second to adjust before moving from his torso to his lower body. "I- ahhh- I, uh-" Thor inhaled sharply when he felt soft, clinical hands going down on him, touching him where he was so recently violated, struggling to string words together to protest.

Above him Loki laughed, it was maddening that laughter.

He hissed in pain when hands found his entrance and cleaned with the efficiency of a nurse, but that didn't stop him from blushing a deep scarlet; he was as helpless as a newborn kitten, and he felt it.

He pitched forward, trying to evade the attendant’s quick hands, but was stopped by the chains. He had nowhere to go. They lathered him up thoroughly, never pausing, their soft fingers gently massaging his hair and scalp. It had been weeks since Thor’s hair had been washed, and despite himself and his humiliation, the sensation was almost pleasant.

Loki locked eyes with Thor, and apparently sensed this, and smiled widely before he gestured another command. The women dunked his head in the water without warning and held him there.

Thor felt water go down his nose from the initial shock before he could marshal his instinct to stop breathing. His chest began to ache, his heartbeat pounded in his ears. He fought and thrashed wildly in the water, creating more bubbles and lather but he was not allowed to surface no matter how hard he squirmed.

After two minutes, his lungs were burning. He had no choice but to stop struggling; he was completely helpless. If Loki so wished it, he could drown to death in a bloody Jotun bath before they finally let him up. He was mortal with the chains around his wrists, and far less durable than usual. When the women’s hands finally stopped pushing him down, he shot up immediately, greedily gulping down air.

" _This_  is how you treat your prisoners,  _runt?!_  You humiliate them and taunt them with rape?" He tore the silence of the baths with his roar of anger, his body still suffering from going so long without breath.

"Oh no... we  _actually_ rape them, we don’t  _just_ taunt." Loki smiled, unphased. "You are so  _red,_ Thor. Why do you get so red, do you think? Do you know how glorious you are to behold?"

Thor panted, wrung out and without anything to say to Loki’s lecherous words. He couldn’t help but flinch again when the women attacked him anew with some kind of scrub that smelled overwhelmingly of a floral scent Thor couldn’t quite place. They scrubbed and rinsed every inch of his skin roughly and thoroughly, and he splashed and jerked with tiny bolts of electricity crawling on his skin; his powers had nowhere to go, just as he did not, and they were turning on to him for an outlet, an escape.

The overall experience was a lot worse due to the reaction of his natural abilities. In Asgard, this had never happened whilst he was bathing.

"You need to get out of the pool so that we may dry you." One of the women told him in a low voice, the first time any of them had said a word. Before he even had the chance to respond, Loki was pulling at the chains harshly.

Thor obeyed with reluctance, and immediately found his arms elevated by the chains as soon as he had stepped out of the bath. He was now standing in the middle of the room without a stitch of clothing on, his body on full display like some kind of perverted art exhibit. A spreader bar was clamped to his legs, and he resisted the urge to kick at the women as they snapped the cuffs around his ankles. It was of no use.

Loki leered at him without shame. Thor felt the prince’s eyes crawl over him as he was helplessly held up, unable to close his legs or cover himself at all. He purposefully looked away from the frost giant, focusing his eyes instead on a nondescript corner of the room.

Despite his attempt to distance himself from what was being done to him, he felt hot when the women proceeded to dry him and liberally applied a hot substance. He knew about this, what this stuff did - they were going for another form of torture entirely.

After a few minutes, they laid a cloth on the hot substance and pulled it off sharply. Thor felt each and every hair that left his body, and tears of pain rose in his eyes although he refused to let them fall.

He was being waxed, made pretty for his master.

The hair was removed from each and every crevice of his body, save for his face and head. By the end of it, Thor was left panting and helpless as the women finished the waxing and tenderly wiped him with a cool cloth, every inch of him

It felt weird, to have such a smooth, sensitive skin. The Norns only knew what Loki had planned to do with his new-found sensitivity.

His hair was scented and combed till it was dry, and transformed into a glorious golden halo on his head. Thor’ face was scrubbed more gently and more lovingly, and Thor struggled to remember the last time he’d been clean shaven. Then after everything else was finally done, he was covered with fragrant almond oil from head to toe.

The attendants spent what felt like hours massaging every inch of his body. Thor suspected that clinical as they may seem, they took pleasure in having the Aesir prince as their project. After Norns knows how long cleansing and washing Jotuns, they must have taken a fair amount of pleasure in touching him so intimately.

The elven women spent a ridiculously unfair amount on his area between the legs - tugging, petting, coaxing a stiff reaction. Thor squirmed and tried to lean away despite the fact he was hanging from the ceiling, but they just laughed and carried on.

Thor let out an unwilling moan, still sore due to the fact that his manhood had been milked only the previous night. He was in no condition for this, but somehow they managed to make him hard again.

He grunted a noise that quickly turned into a whimper, as they continued to pull at his balls and his length covering it generously with oil. They laughed and giggled at this reaction, exchanging mischievous looks.

Thor’s massage was finally over, and he was almost grateful for the scarlet loincloth the women wrapped around him, just large enough to cover his manhood, before he recognized the material.

He looked down and was shocked to see the dark red of his cape. "...is that my..." he couldn’t finish the sentence. Somehow, this seemed like a desecration, more than anything else these women had done to him.

"It is your cape, Thor." The palest woman with a deep red pout replied.

Thor swallowed and felt the reliable twist of anger rising in his chest. "...You filthy  _animals_ \- how dare you  _soil_ and shred it like-" Rage bubbled and electricity coiled in his gut, doing nothing but crackling on his skin, making him glow golden. He grunted and growled as he tried to wrench himself free, his muscles bulging. It was futile, as it had been every time he tried it before. The shackles stayed in place, unmoved, and he was left panting for breath.

"Don't wear yourself out, Aesir. Both you and it are our property now."

Thor’s head snapped up, and all he could do was glare at the very tall Jotun whom he had encountered earlier that same day. Helbindi was large; Thor's head only came up to his chest, hard stone like muscles cording his entire body. Scar tissue dotting his body. The Jotun either reveled in his scars, or Jotunheim hadn't yet discovered the healing stones that Asgard had.

Thor broke eye contact first, casting his gaze about the room, but Loki had gone. He swallowed, sensing trouble as the two Jotuns who flanked Helblindi waved off the reluctant staff.

"Making yourself pretty for your master, slave?" Helbindi asked, a promise of violence in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remastered & Betaed Thanks @thegirl


	7. Soft loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remastered & Betaed. Hope I have tagged my Beta correctly!

Loki had given very specific & detailed instructions on what was to be done with his war prize.

He had almost become aroused even thinking about the methods which he had asked to be implemented on the captive prince.

He would have loved to stay and look as the Asgardian was trussed and prettied up for him, but being a prince with ambitions to take the throne was a full-time occupation and he had to attend to his meetings and councils to maintain his status.

He was distracted all day, looking forward to meeting his new pet that evening. With any luck, the day’s treatment will break the prince thoroughly enough for him to submit to Loki. He wanted Thor angry, yes, but he also wanted his captive to fully grasp how helpless he is in this foreign world, where Loki has all the power and Thor has none.

Loki walked purposefully towards his chambers, excited to see the result of his instructions being executed in full. He had to resist the urge to skip and run to his chambers like a small child who wanted to play with a new toy.

It was evening, and the summer sun was setting over the horizon in a blaze of orange light. This was the time of day when the sun was strongest in Jotunheim thanks to the rays passing through the magnifying effect of an ancient galactic highway.

The sun flooded his room. He had ensured that the west wall was completely made into a window for his captive to enjoy the view. 

Thor was exactly where he had been instructed him to be placed. Kneeling at the foot of his bed, his gaze was fixed at a middle distance. Without his beard and armor, and with his soft hair falling in a golden waterfall to his shoulders instead of binding back in a warrior’s braid, he looked painfully young. Loki almost felt guilty.

"Enjoying the view, Odinson?" Loki asked as he approached the prince. Thor started at the sound of his voice but continued to stare into the sunset instead of turning to look at Loki. "It reminds you of home, doesn't it?"

Thor furrowed his eyebrows and shifted his gaze a touch, but still did not look at Loki or respond to his taunts. Loki laughed at the pitiful rebellion. Had Thor forgotten so quickly he was not to be ignored? "Hmm... not talking, are we? Will I have to teach my beast how to talk now?"

Loki moved closer. Thor still did not react.

His skin was truly a ruddy gold now, the colour brought out by the deep massage and the exertion and anger of the day. Heavy chains wrapped tightly around his muscled corded neck, in a fashion not unlike a collar, leading to the foot of Loki's bed.

Besides the chains, he wore nothing but a scarlet loincloth. Loki grinned at the sight of the velvet material.

"How do you like your new outfit, prince?" Loki said, before reaching forward and pulling on thick golden strands of Thor's hair.

_ That  _ got him a reaction. Thor looked up into Loki's eyes.  Eternal scorching hate burned in his crystal blue eyes . Loki almost stepped back, recoiling at the sheer emotion in those eyes.

When Loki looked at him more closely it was his turn to be angry. There was an angry bruise on side of his face below the eyes, which had been turned away from him before. The bruise looked too red, too painful, on his otherwise immaculate skin. Then Loki began noticing other signs of a struggle; a tiny cut on the lower lip, an almost imperceptible fading hand print across his mouth and throat.

If it was possible, Thor somehow looked even more beautiful like this. The red of his bruise highlighting how blue his eyes were. The soft gold of his hair yet unruffled was a perfect counterpoint to the hard set jaw.

Loki took in everything at once, his instructions had been followed to the letter. 

Thor’s body had been oiled, his clenched hands were manacled and chained tightly at the back. There was a short length of chain which lead from his wrists to his ankles, restricting all movement. A thin golden chain emerged from beneath the red loincloth and hugged the endearing curve of his pelvic bones and fastened at the small of his back; the chain was connected to a ring which constricted Thor’s enlarged and over-stimulated cock. The chain and a few other cruel instruments were especially handcrafted by him.

All day, Loki had been dying to see their impact, but now he was  _angry_ and shoved his lust and fascination to the back of his mind.

"Guards!" Loki called loudly. Thor startled at the unexpected yell and then winced when Loki touched his bruise and pressed. Two armored guards clattered into the doorway. Loki looked at them without expression. "Summon Eli, the mistress of the spa,  _immediately_."

Sensing danger from his tone, the guards wasted no time in backing away. Loki turned back to Thor and narrowed his eyes.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"What do you care, runt?” Thor said in a hoarse voice, and he winced as he talked - clearly even speaking caused him pain. “You are all the same to me."

Loki sank to his knees and undid the chain across his throat and the one across his hip which was connected to the base of his cock. Thor sagged with relief, and when Loki slid the ring off his member he came with a shudder which lasted a full minute.

The Jotun prince held him through it, his hand going straight to the wicked plug which had been embedded in Thor's ass at his behest. Thor groaned and let out a low whine when Loki touched it - without further preamble Loki removed it, eliciting a pained hiss from Thor.

Thor arched his back on instinct, his hands helplessly clenching and unclenching behind him as he rode out the waves of pleasure and pain.

"Hush," Loki murmured in his captive’s ear, “Hush now.” He petted thor on his hair and back, and although Thor would never admit it, the gentle touch felt good.

Thor pulled back from Loki’s arms, looked at Loki with heavy-lidded eyes misting up with unshed tears, searching for something. Loki didn’t know what. 

Thor looked... properly broken in, he admitted to himself. But although it was Loki's plan to have him like this by the end of the night, he was furious that his plans were tainted with the knowledge that somebody else had touched Thor, somebody who wasn’t Loki. 

Somebody other than Loki had  _hurt_ Thor, and that would not stand.

"You called, my liege." A woman’s voice spoke from the doorway. Eli had come quickly, clearly hoping to avoid Loki’s wrath.

" _How_  did it happen?" Loki growled, his gaze hard and unforgiving.

The elf swallowed. "My liege- there was nothing we could do. Your brother and two other guards intimidated the lower staff and drove them out, we couldn’t-" She licked her lips and breathed out slowly at the furious expression on Loki’s face. She talked quicker, telling Loki everything she knew. "He was a chained like you told us to chain him. They beat him... and then… they held him down… used his mouth. They were going to breach him from behind before I was informed of to the intrusion. I drove them out with the help of Bylestir.” She swallowed at the runt’s darkening expression, “Helblindi and Bylestir had a terrible fight.”

Loki stared, unblinking, at Eli with clear accusation in his eyes. All along, his hands were still on Thor, feeling him shiver and shudder under his embrace.

Eli swallowed. "I tried to heal and cover whatever damage they did, my lord, but some of it will only go with time-"

Loki held up a hand to silence her, before continuing to stroke Thor, an unconscious gesture to soothe him which did the exact opposite. Thor bristled at the treatment and tried to move.

"No need for your  _pity_ , you miserable mage" Thor held on tightly to whatever of his bravado was left, but his hoarse voice and pain were an unwelcome reminder of what had happened. The images flickered in his mind, each more terrible than the last. When Loki tried to tighten his grip on the Asgardian prince, Thor began to sob, and he couldn’t stop. “Just- just  _kill me.”_ He said, “Just end it,  _end_ it-”

Horrified, Loki cast a calming spell upon the Aesir that had Thor drowsy and pliable. With the help of Eli, he undid all the chains save for the manacles and lowered Thor onto his bed.

It was the first time in his captivity that Thor had been allowed to sleep unrestrained on a bed. As a result, his eyes immediately fluttered closed with a final soft sigh, dreams claiming him quickly to transport him away from the horror of his life.

Loki himself had undergone such treatment at Helblindi’s hands when he was younger, smaller, weaker. His elder brother never dared to touch Loki now, but a war prize was apparently fair game.

What Helblindi had not considered was that Thor was  _his_ war prize.

He could relate to feeling small and powerless when he was younger; he’d needed years to outgrow that mind frame of pain and hopelessness. Loki was sure that the misery was many times amplified for Thor - he who was the paragon of beauty, valor, and masculinity, loved and revered all his life.

Silently, Loki waved off Eli. He understood her point, as much as he wanted to blame somebody. There wasn't anything she could have done. 

It was for this reason he sent her away, along with the fact that he didn’t want her to see him being tender with his prisoner. He couldn’t afford for gossip to get around that he was going soft - somebody might think that they could steal Thor from him. Helblindi, for one.

Why did he feel so angry, so confused, so  _sorry,_  when he had planned the same treatment for Thor that Helblindi had inflicted upon him? The end result was the same, and it was more than possessiveness. Loki didn’t understand it. Loki didn’t understand any of it.

Loki slipped under the bedcovers beside Thor and went to sleep, hoping that he would be back to himself in the morning. In contrast, Thor seemed to be plagued with nightmares as his lips tugged down and he grew restless. He only stilled when Loki wrapped his strong arms around Thor and held him in a constricting embrace, every once in a while carding a hand through his hair in an even rhythm.

No. This wasn't Loki’s plan at all.


	8. Breakfast Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Improved and Betaed.

What finally woke Thor was hunger. Hunger, and a need to use the privy.

He came to feeling oddly safe but constricted, before realizing that feeling was the result of Loki’s blue arms being coiled tightly around his body. 

For the moment, trapped in a state between that twilight zone of sleep and wakefulness, he felt protected and safe, like he lay in a lover's arms.

That feeling lasted for exactly half a second, and then it hit him that he was trapped alone on Jotunheim, traded for peace.

Maybe if he just eased his way out, gave Loki something else to hold onto…? He wriggled a little but made no progress. He was foolish to think he could get out of Loki's stranglehold; for the moment he could consider himself to be a comforting toy that sleeping children held whilst in the grips of nightmares, and he had about as much control over his position as an inanimate object would.

He couldn't understand whose comfort was being tended to here. He wanted to lash out, but that wouldn't solve anything - his attacks would feel like the bites of fleas to Loki’s strong skin, and he would be thrashed for his trouble. Maybe he should simper, and bat his eyelashes, and ask to be let out like the pet he was now.

No, his pride wouldn't allow that.

It was becoming more and more clear to Thor that his pride and his well-being had mutually exclusive needs.

"Stop your squirming," Loki's sleepy voice sounded strangely attractive; it was deep and regal and-

No. He was  _not_ going to become attracted to this Jotun who had made him into a plaything, who had imprisoned him, insulted him, humiliated him and almost incited a mob into a frenzy that would have ended with his public deflowering. He became angrier just thinking about the events of the day before.

"Unless you want your bed soiled, Jotun, you  _will_ let me go." He growled, not really expecting it to work.

That was why it was such a surprise that Loki let go of him with a grunt and a huff before going back to sleep.

Barely daring to believe his good fortune, Thor freed himself from the frost giant’s grip. He tended to his morning ablutions and then surveyed the room for escape routes and weak areas, as he’d done for weeks now. It was practically part of his daily routine.

The window was enchanted. Was it a brick window made to look like glass, or was it an actual glass window only at times made to look like stone? It was too difficult to tell and didn’t change the fact that it would be impossible to escape through.

Thor stood at the door of the privy thinking of yet another escape plan, but his mind was quick to come to the same conclusion it did every day: that there was no escape for him, not with the way he was dressed. He was obviously the runt prince’s pleasure slave. Even if he had been able to find clothes, he would still stick out like a sore thumb to the Jotuns, with his blond hair and blue eyes. He’d be taken back to the palace immediately, and without Mjolnir or his power, he’d have no way to resist it.

Especially not when the whole planet was overrun by barbarians who were willing to do what Helblindi and his lackeys did yesterday; a planet full of monsters, all too eager to hold him down and choke him with-

His mind recoiled at the very memory. Helbindi was too large... he hadn't been able to breathe... he had choked in the middle of a thrust... he could still feel  _it_ in his throat threatening to rip his jaw apart…

Mercifully, he had passed out when his jaw actually did dislocate and the pain was too much for him to bear.

Thor shuddered, feeling vulnerable. He grabbed a blanket kept on one of the many sofas in Loki’s room and wrapped it around himself like a cocoon. It made him feel a little warmer, a little better, a little more alive. It was better to consign his recent history to his nightmares. If he dwelled on his treatment on Jotunheim, he knew he would fall into despair.

He had to keep on planning how to get free. Had to keep on  _hoping_ of a rescue mission, of an escape route. Even if it took him a lifetime. He had nothing but time, after all.

"Ah, the mighty seal of Asgard has emerged, I see." Loki’s teasing voice came from right behind him, causing Thor to whirl around, only to find Loki sitting calmly at the small table by the window which was practically overflowing with a hearty breakfast spread. Thor would have questioned the comparison to a sea dog, but he was too hungry and had a feeling that the answer would only confuse him.

His eyes widened as he took it all in. Jams, jellies, teas, coffee, milk, honey, fruit juices, toast, bread, boiled eggs, toasted sprouts, herbed cheeses and a large bowl of fruit.

"Care to join?" Loki asked with a lopsided smile.

Thor's stomach grumbled at the sight of all the food, but he did not move.

Yesterday had been horrible, Loki had purposefully incited the crowd to call for his rape, then made him undergo hours of torture at the spa that had left Thor feeling bare and exposed, and then Helbindi’s attack had left him with a broken jaw, fractured ribs and other more minor - but still painful - injuries.

Right up until the point where Loki unchained him and practically hugged him Thor had believed that Loki had orchestrated the attack, but Loki's tender behavior had undermined his certainty. Now he didn’t know what to think.

"Breakfast, Thor. It’s  _breakfast_. Surely Asgard has such a thing?" 

Thor did not want to sit at the same table as Loki and eat with him like they were friends, and not a captive and his jailor, but Thor needed to eat. He abhorred breaking bread with his captor, as if this is was normal, but Thor still yearned for food.

So he hesitantly made his way towards the food-laden table where Loki was busy smearing honey and cream over his toasted bread.

Thor sat down, his eyes never leaving Loki as if anticipating an attack. Once he was properly settled on the chair the aroma of the dishes assaulted him and his stomach ached with hunger. He looked at Loki again, and then down at the spread licking his lips in an unconscious gesture.

"Please eat," Loki said noticing his dilemma "or did you want me to feed you?"

"No." Thor snapped, and he took his hands out of the blanket and let it fall to his waist as he attacked the food laid out before him.

He ate indiscriminately. He had been hungry for more than a day and in his hunger, he forgot every thought of revenge. Thor swallowed a particularly meaty bite of bread warped around ham and closed his eyes to the exquisite feeling of food traveling down to his stomach, and in an unguarded moment, he moaned as he tipped his head back.

When he finally composed himself, Loki as looking at him far more hungrily than a person who’d just eaten should look.

"You are an  _exquisite_ monster, Thor."

Thor's stare hardened at the Jotun’s words as he reached for a jug of orange juice and drained it. When he put the jug back Loki was still staring at him with intensity to melt all of Jotunheim, his pupils were fully blown and his blue skin was brighter than before.

Thor became very aware that he was wrapped in a blanket and nothing else. He blushed scarlet at the scrutiny, and then tried in vain to both cover himself and eat. All that happened was every time Thor took his hands out of his little cocoon the blanket slipped down a little and Loki followed its movements with fascination.

"...I made him mad." Thor said suddenly.

"Pardon?" Loki said, his focus on Thor’s body broken.

"Your brother... Helbindi, that’s his name, right? ...I provoked him. I think he was there just to gloat, but then I mouthed him off."

"Oh really?" Loki said, visibly pleased to hear that his elder brother was vulnerable to Thor's provocation.

"Yeah, I figured that he’s insecure. Who wouldn’t be? He’s older, bigger and stronger than you, but you still seem to be grabbing all the power. I exploited that, told him that he will never become king, that he’s incompetent and a fool to think otherwise, that he’d be a loser all his life-"

"What?” Loki couldn’t mask the shock in his voice, “That's... well that's...  _fabulous_. How did you even..."

Thor rolled his eyes. “How did I even know of the power struggle between you? I am a prince. I have been a prince for over a thousand years. I know a power struggle when I see one." Taking advantage of Loki’s distraction, Thor grabbed a pot of honey and spread it on his toast.

"Oh, but I  _like_ this, my oafish prisoner has  _brains_ ," Loki said, rubbing his palms together, his eyes bright as he considered this development. "What did he say?"

All the colour drained from Thor's face at Loki’s question. The Asgardian opened his mouth to speak but the words died in his throat.

He’d brought up Helblindi because he wanted to distract Loki from his intense scrutiny but then this line of conversation had ended where his nightmare had begun.

Helbindi forcing his member down his 'insolent' throat.

His inability to escape, to fight back... even to  _cry out_  made him feel like dying. Thor looked up at Loki with hopelessness in his eyes. Loki's red eyes seemed a lot less dark now, his eyebrows furrowed and his heritage lines more visible.

Loki was  _angry_ , and this anger was not directed at him. Loki was angry at Helbindi. Loki was angry at his brother for violating a war prize, for violating  _his_ war prize. This wasn’t the petty jealousy of children arguing over a toy. This was more; this was deeper.

Thor made a vow to himself to exploit that.


	9. New wardrobe

"I need clothes"

Thor said once he had sated himself on the huge breakfast spread. He was uncouthly licking away bread crumbs and honey from his fingers.

He was kept as a prisoner, if there was ever a time appropriate to forget about his diplomatic good manners it was now.

"NO"

Loki got up from his chair and looked out of the window

"What I gave you is enough" Loki said as he turned around and sneered. Thor straightened his back and looked with what he hoped for was a intimidating glare.

Loki sauntered to the back of Thor's chair dangled something red in front of Thor's face

"I believe this is yours?"

Thor felt anger and shame bubble up though him when he saw his cape degraded and made into a loin cloth, it was symbolic of how he had fallen.

Loki dropped it in Thor's lap. it was still dirty. "Pick it up and wear it, that's all you will wear today. any problems?"

Thor fantasized about getting up and delivering a massive upper cut hopefully breaking Loki's noble nose, but even if he was successful in it and even if it would be massively satisfying it would not be the wisest thing for him to do.

He picked it up. He had to wear it but he was still hoping that Loki will give him some privacy.

Irritated at this hesitation Loki grabbed thor by his bicep and forced him to stand, shaking him up a little.

Loki snatched away the comforter and threw it away; he then snatched away the loincloth as well.

There Thor stood vulnerable but he refused to show what he felt. He stood proud head held high and hands to his side. He had nothing to hide.

He could actually look down on Loki when he straightened to his full height, Thor knew Loki didn't like that the even the Asgardian was taller than him.

But thor continued to stand tall. Again, it wasn't the wisest of things to do; he was sure to pay for it, but he wanted to cherish this small defiance.

"I Like your fight, how you bounce back" Loki said as he grabbed the back of his neck with a sobering force

Loki was close in his space now, His breath ghosting on Thor's face

"Just yesterday" Loki licked his lips and increased the force of his crushing hold eliciting a pained cry from Thor "you were crying and shivering in my arms"

Thor's breath was caught at this reminder and looked down, loosing the staring match "Nothing has changed thunderer, you are still my pet and I mean to fully tame you"

Loki's other hand was travelling up and down his chest, his arms and his biceps

"So smooooooth, I intend to enjoy this"

Thor's breath hitched when lokis hands travelled down his hips

Loki smiled. All teeth. Sharp & Deadly.

"Do you want me to dress you?" Loki cocked his head to one side in mock curiosity then smiled "of course I will" 

He stepped back and then put it on Thor like a sash.

It was big enough to reach mid thigh

"the best thing is only I can adjust its lenght" 

Loki rolled it up so much that now the tip of his length was poking out. Loki gave it a quick pinch

"Huuumppp" thor instictively reached to sooth it and pull the cloth own

"you cant. Only I can" loki said as he circled thor waving his hands vaguely "magic, you know" 

Thor swallowed as he felt even more vulnerable. wearing this was worse than being naked.

"you want it a bit longer?"

He breathed the words in thors neck.

"yes please"  maybe being polite will help.

Loki caressed thor's ass with exquisite gentleness

"ummmmmmmm" loki gave out a long moan.

Thor sighed

"shhhh you loook so beautiful, look in the mirror" 

"oh you look so pretty, you are blushing again, open your eyes" 

Loki had summoned a mirror or was it always there?

The blush had crept up his chest, then his neck and was now flaming on his face.

He wiped the look of misery from his face making it stoic again, his hands were busy trying to dislodge loki's hands from is ass

 "umm so smooth, so ample, such handful cheeks" 

Loki squeezed and then parted his caress had turned rough 

Thor's breathing sped up he could see his pecs rising and falling in the mirror 

"I am going to Take.You.Apart" loki said in an uneven ragged voice trembling before he sank his teeth in the flesh of his shoulders.

thor howled

Loki circled thors opening and playfull sank a dry finger in.

"I wish I had so many more hands. I would grab your pecs then invade your mouth and fuck all your holes at once"

"look at that, you show interest"

Loki grabbed thors hardening length, pulling thors attention to it.

"Just weak flesh and its reaction" thor said in broken whisper

Hating the weak sound of it immidiately.

Lokis slipped out his fingers and thor dreaded more was to come when loki turned him around, holding him immobile by both his arms.

Thor glared, cleched his jaw held his head high.

"good. Not yet then" loki said and thor was confused what he meant.

"you need to get bathed. Then we go for some new clothes for my whore." he said adjusting the lenght of the loincloth again to make it mid thigh.

Loki dragged him out, but took a more discreet route

This time he did not chain him up as he knew for certain Thor wouldnt run. Loki quickly Bathed him himself, then applied an oil which gave him warmth so he was no longer shivering.

He pulled thor into a small room adjacent to spa

he had never been here before. It was apparently the royal tailors measuring chamber 

There he stood naked. Muscles gleaming in oil. Hair scented and braided. Face clean of his beard looking like a proper pleasure slave. 

A dwarf came into the room, followed by two alf ladies of the Spa.

"oh i had heard the jotuns had captured the golden prince. So i came to see.. But wht if its some other blonde muscly asgardian"

The dwarf put himself on a table squeezed thors jaw

"not that its of any concern to you, but i can proove it" loki said with a sharp smile only the menace reached his eyes as he eyed the fallen thunderer.

"i provided the menacles for him and i tought you about the ring, its definitely my concern".

Loki sneered at the dwarf and waved his fingers 

Chains emerged from thor's menacles and connected to his angles forcing him to his knees and making him immobile.

Loki swiftly sank to his own knees, reached around and sank in one of the large toys

It was big. It was just too big. Thor squirmed, grunted cried out and tried to escape but only managed to impale himself further

The toy touched something inside him. Unexpected pleasure in the middle of searing pain. His entire being was focused on only one part of his body.

Before he knew it he was screaming

"look at him"

Loki said to the dwarf. Thats when thor realized that his skin was crawling with visible electricity and he was twitching when a big jolt hit him

 "yes.. Yes yes.. It IS the thunderer" The dwarf laughed and gleefully rubbed his hands

"and he is well formed" the dwarf said with a tilt of his head and laughed some more

Loki pulled out the toy and flicked his erect length a bit. 

Thor felt the sharp stab of pain and withdrawal. He sucked in a harsh breath.

Heard them laughing at him, at his fall, at their triumph. 

Only the spa mistress did not laugh. 

He would remember this when they next met as equals. This and not the previous night when loki held him in comfort.

He was shivering and still on his knees when they attached the cock ring and the chain accross his hips.

The other end of the chain held a toy and it went inside his opening. 

He let out a sob. His facce was covered in tears and sweat. 

He continued to look in mid distance. Ignoring loki and the dwarf as they dressed him up. 

When thor finally managed to pay attention he was dressed in obsecenly tight leggings made of shiny leather. Hanging low on his hips and a white long sleeved soft tunic open down to his navel 

"And now for the coup de grace"

He was presented with a velvet red collar. Accented with brown leather and silver metal, engraved with tiny runes. What sent him into a rage was the fact that it was again made from his own cape and it had "lokis property" written on it.


	10. Rage

Rage wasn't supposed to be beautiful. But On Thor it was glorious.

Loki wasn't expecting this little treat, All he wanted was the pretty blue eyes to tear up and filled with sadness that was just too exquisite on his stubborn face. He wanted the hard line of his jaw to tremble a little at the realization of what was happening.

Loki wanted everything crushed and bent a little in Thor.

Instead Thor went into a rage that was beautiful than all of those things he had sampled before.

Loki took the collar close to Thor and he roared rippling with enough electricity to kill a smaller man.  Thor's eyes were focused solely on loki and they were completely white as if possessed.

Loki experienced fear for the first time since he had captured Thor, the fear was entirely irrational as the menacles were surely to hold and Thor's rage would only harm himself. Surely.

Loki startled when Thor's bulging muscles managed to crack the chains. No It cant be. Loki was still mesmerized by the savage beauty when Thor lunged forward and rammed him in the chest with his head.

It hurt. The pain travelled through his mid-section to his entire body, but nothing as broken. Loki was more startled than anything else and he didn't see the punch coming, in a daze he felt one-two-three punches and then his nose broke. Blood dripped down his chin finally shook loki enough to catch thor's punch and retaliate. His fist connected with Thor's jaw and the impact made him fly several meters and hit the far wall.

Yes, the manacles held. else he wouldn't have been able to punch him to the wall with that punch. Loki was glad that he was holding back else he would have seriously damaged his angry pet.

Thor was already up and ready to pounce when four Jotun soldiers stormed in. They grabbed him one limb each and were immediately jolted with the electricity crawling on his body.

They tried to hold on but Thor managed to punch them all.

"Step back" Loki commanded them as it was getting messy, they would have him covered with frost bite and Loki hated that.

they let go of thor and he immediately sprung up to charge at Loki, Loki gave a savage smile and charged he held out his hand and toppled thor, using his momentum against him.

After a brief struggle they found themselves face-to-face. Thor on his back, his breath coming in gasps, his adrenaline draining. Loki had trapped thor with his hands and legs and then knocked him unconscious with a sleeping spell.

Loki looked up triumphant to the dwarf hiding behind a piece of furniture.

"Congratulations nilfradi your manacles work and so do these gloves" Loki got up leaving a sleeping thor on the ground "This was a good test, I will make sure to send my gratitude to xandu for these gloves"

"You.. you are welcome.. Xandu? you have very dangerous friends .." Nilfradi said visibly shaken, unaccustomed to much action, he looked warily at the slumbering thunderer and gave him a wide berth

"Not friends. Associates, its a give and take relationship"

"Huh.. now what?, You promised me an incentive" Nifadri said licking his lips, a nervous tic.

"I have paid you handsomely and this little bit was a good bonus show for you" loki said settling him with a steely glare nilfadri squirmed "BUT am generous, IF you would be patient" Loki smiled at the sleeping thunderer "Let me hand tame him first" Loki crouched down and traced a finder on thor's smooth strong jaw 

Nilfadri smiled.

Dirty, lecherous, Loki hated him. At times he feared he looked like the dwarf when he looked at Thor.

He brushed off the feeling and left

"Take him to my chambers" Loki had plans tonight, no more small steps.

 


	11. Chained

Thor woke up feeling particularly heavy hearted. his heartbeat ramped up the moment he woke. panic took hold of him when he realized that he couldn't move his hands.

He was on lokis bed clearly not much time had passed as he felt every thing. The ghost of electricity on his skin, the satisfaction of punching those soldiers and hearing their bones crunch and finally the inescapable sleep that threatened to drown him.

Now his hands were bound to the ornate headboard of the bed. The soul sucking menacles were still in place. He yearned to call mioljner but could not summon her, he had long figured out that the walls might be infused with magic wards.

He was still wearning the clothes that Loki had dressed him in and the chain around his hips connecting to the cock ring and the plug in his opening. The ring was constricting and gave horrifying power to whomsoever decided to tug at the chain.

Thor swallowed, and felt a definite pressure on his throat. Loki had successfully collared him. With his own cape. It was tight.  

Thor swallowed and the collar bobbed again. 

He was always going to feel the weight of thr collar.

He thrashed uselessly, chains too tight to afford him much movement.

"prince of asgard"

Thor looked up Loki was dressed in loose kilt and an ornate robe. 

The look was decadent.

Thor crushed his head back on the pillow and groaned. 

"you were soooo sooo glorious today Thunderer"

Loki came close and thor readied his leg to kick but Loki quickly pulled on the unforgiving chain. 

Thor cried out in pain 

"Prince I CAN and WILL cause you immense pain"

Loki loosened his grip and thor let out shuddering breath.

"so better behave. PET"

Loki petted the rather large bulge and thor squirmed to get away from the touch.

"what you did today, Its a crime worthy of capital punishment. Attacking the prince and the royal guard" loki tsked as he traced a finger up thor's hip and then up his sides finally resting on his exposed nipples. He circled them and then gave a vicious twist, his other hand simultaneously twisted the chain connected to his cock. 

Thor opened his mouth but a mere whimper escaped, his voice stuck in his throat, the sensations were too intense and painful. breaths coming in loud gasps he looked at loki who leaned in close

"but I am very forgiving"

Loki slipped four fingers under thors collar effectiveltly cutting off his air

"Want me to forgive you?" 

Gasping for breath thor put his all in three words 

"fuck your self" He spat out

Loki looked surprised, leant back and gave a crooked smile

"wrong words Thor "

Loki straddled thor and thor felt true and genuine fear at the size of loki's manhood quite visible from his kilt. 

"looks like i have to teach you humility"

One hand settled on thor's bulge and the other carded through golden ropes of hair and he leant in.

"don't bite, I quite literally have your reins in by hand and Loki pulled on the chain again along with his hair for demonstrating his meaning. Thor whined. 

Loki smiled. Sharp and dangerous.

Then he dove in for a kiss. it was Deep, invasive and furious. 

When Loki released thor from his voilent kiss thor was bleeding and loki lapped it up

Thor felt hands at the waist of his trousers, undoing the laces.  

Slowly, reverently he slid them down and thor sucked in a breath when he felt cold air touching his cock. 

Loki chuckled "sensitive are we?" 

He slid the pants all the way down touching thors sweet smelling hairless soft skin all the way. 

The thought of resisting came embarrasingly late to him. He delivered a swift kick to Loki who flinched in surprise

"this is what you do to your prisoners. I the crown prince of asgard"

Anger flashed through loki's face and he was fast upon him 

"you WERE a crown prince of a fallen kingdom. Now you are my slave.you misbehaved and now i have to punish you.  It is not going to end well for you thunderer... So you Better learn your place fast"

Thor cried out in pain when he felt three dry fingers breach him up to the hilt

"aaah aaahh..... Ahhhhhh"

He couldn't expell neither the fingers nor the thought of those fingers. 

 "poor poor prince. Your virgin ass is going to take a pounding today Prince"

Thor whimpered at that.  _whimpered._

_"aggghhhh"_

thor felt fingers stretching inside him as lokis other hand pulled on hair making him arch

Loki started earnestly finger fucking him 

In out in out in out 

Everytime loki drove in there was a slapping  sound as lokis palm connected with ass.

Everytime loki pulled out thor felt humiliated and empty

His own cock was straining painfully

Thor vowed not to make a sound, but loki added a fourth finger and then fifth and thor couldn't help but cryout pathetically and thrash his legs in a useless attempt to move away.

Loki continued for what seemed like hours,  occationally slapping thor when he was being too quiet

With zero lube it was excruciating.

Then loki decided to move to the next level. 

"let's give your asshole some rest. We don't want it too slack when i take you right? "

Thor was dazed when he suddenly found loki's crotch ib his face.

"open wide darling"

"You monster"

Thor tried to move away, move his head away but he recieved a stinging slap for his efforts which made his head spin. The power behind the slap startled him into stillness. Loki took advantage and invaded thors mouth with his length

Hard length like Iron wraped in silk invaded and poked the back Of his throat

"suck now"  loki sneered out the order

Thor refused to cooperate and kept shaking his head trying to expel loki.

He was gagging, the musk was undenaibly masculine. 

Thor felt powerless as he struggled but he WILL NOT suck.

"fine. Suffer"

Loki started fucking his face earnestly.

The cock in his mouth made him gag and made him gasp for breaths but Loki never pulled out completely. Never giving him enough time to breathe.

Lokis hair tickled his nose everytime loki rammed in 

"look at me LOOK." loki screamed as he slammed in again and again

"how does it feel huh.. Helpless. Slave. " 

"I have dreamt of this day for years"

Loki slammed in again and thor felt the tip curve into his throat

His eyes watered, fresh tears slid down and pooled into his ears.

Loki did not let up . Loki held the position. 

Thors eyes widened as loki smiled down at him

He was going to pass out, denied breath too long.

*****

Loki wanted this to last as long as possible

He looked at thors panicked eyes and redenned face. It threatened to send him over the edge.

Thors mouth felt unbelievably warm.  Like his cock belonged there. 

Loki gave one final thrust and came.

Gushed and generous squirts 

Felt thors poor abused throat swallow him down along with his come. 

Glorious

"glorious. Odinson"

Thor made gurgling choking helpless sounds.

The warmth was too good to let go

"you.are. mine"

He punctuated each word with shake of thors head 

He held him there till he went soft

 When he pulled out thor was an utter wreck. Face flushed red,  wet with tears spit and come, lips swollen red, gasping coughing for breath.

"beautiful"

Loki said as he squeezed thors bloddied lip 

"you honorless runt, you will pay for this" thor said amid coughs. His voice wrecked with the abuse of his throat

Loki huffed

"such is my burden, you ARE difficult. But i carry it with grace"

 Loki said and he went back to fingering thors ass 

Thor gave out a surprised cry 

" oh did you think that was it?  I have 8 more hours till morning to break you and i intend for you to feel every second of it"

 

 

 


	12. Punishing Love

Loki manipulated the chains in such a manner that he was bent on half.

Ankles were now chained and his legs were above his shoulders.

Thor gasped at the angle, at the accecibility this depraved pose gave loki.

"good that i havent been feeding you much, a week ago your muscles wouldnt have allowed this kind of an angle"

Thor threw him a conflicted look. A dash of surpirse. He didnt have time or the frame of mind to think about food or his physique. But this gave him a start. 

This realization immidiately put him in a state of dispair.

He was loosing everything.

"Ah ah ah.. No drifting off prince" loki said swiping Thors sweaty golden locks over so his face was visible

The tender gesture made his stomach churn as he realized he immidiately felt better when loki did it.

Loki was circling his opening again and slowly stated the in-out rhythem 

Thor could do nothing but lie there making gasping noises everytime loki became too rough

Thor stopped trying to hold back his reactions l, he stopped trying to be angry as it was too difficult to hold on to the rage when dispair threatened to drown him.

Fingers pulled put with a squelching sound.

Thor looked up to find loki and his enormous manhood posed to spear him

Split him two

Fear and dread gripped thor, he swallowed looked up at lokis eyes only to find mania and madness. He lost all hope of gentleness then.

He looked on as loki who with a show of impossible self restraint smeared himself with oil. 

"ready prince"

Loki asked as he lined himself with thors entrance

Sweat gathered on thors forehead as he shook his head miserably.

Eyes scrunched up and eyebrows knitted in desperate misery

He couldnt even utter a simple no. Afraid to beg.

Loki lunged forward and all air was knocked out of thors lungs

Loki was buried to the hilt in one savage move.

Thor's eyes had widened and he gave out a pained cry. Thin and desperate.

"ohhhh so warm. So tight." loki said through gritted teeth hands gripping thors thighs where he was sure to leave finger shaped bruises.

Thor struggled to relax. He knew that there wasnt a way to get out of this but through it.

Before he had a chance to relax his internal walls loki pulled out and plunged in again.

"aaaaaaa.. Ahh ahh" 

Loki laughed but placed a comforting hand to smooth out thors brows

"ok ok .. I will wait.. You are so tight. Relax prince" 

Loki continued to pet him

"you have no idea how amazing you feel, what it's taking me to be still.  But i care for you pet" 

Thor managed to utter a disbelieving scoff

"i don't want you to be worn out so soon"

Loki laughed and plunged again after a few .moments 

Once thor relaxed marginally loki resumed the angry pace

One hand gripping thors imprisoned cock 

Thor hated the undignified yelps and shouts he gave out which were horribly in sync with loki's thrusts.

Loki was not slowing down 

"how does it feel to be a jotun whore"

Loki slapped thor hard on his exposed ass cheek when thor didn't respond

Thor sobbed

"Tell. Me. "

Loki timed each word with a savage thrust

Thor opened his mouth but didnt know what to say

He could deny being a whore but his position didnt give him any leverage to deny it.

"I hate you. I hate you so much"

Loki laughed. It was maddening.

Loki continued his assault and also managed to remove the ring 

Constricted and imprisoned for more than 5 hours thor came with a sputtering strangled cry

Then went limp and boneless 

But loki didnt stop. He continued to thrust into the limp body. 

Loki couldnt stop even if he wanted to.

Thor cried out in pain and when he didnt have the energy to that he mutely looked up at the ceiling hoping for it to end.

Loki came again and again, flooding him with seed and shame.

Loki pulled out and thor gave a involuntary sigh.

"indeed"

They were both panting but only loki had a smile on his face.

Loki gripped thors face in one hand and forced him to look in his eyes 

"Liked it?"

Thor stared all anger and resentment flooding his tired fucked-out countenance

"didnt think so" loki said smiling with lazy confidence "This is punishment odinson, this is meant to teach you a lesson"

With that he released the chains fro. His ankles allowing his legs to fall down.

Then with a swift movement he flipped thor over his belly

"you had your fill. Let me go."

Thor growled in indignation

"no, i intend to keep at it till you are incapable of speech or Till you beg.. Or  you fall at my feet and lick them so that i allow you some respite"

Thor couldnt bslieve what was happening when loki inserted a slim finger and stated a slow torturous movement that lasted for hours

By the time loki was hard again thor had groaned himself hoarse

Loki lined up again this time thor was on his belly and he griped his hair with one hand and held him down by his lower back with the other 

Thor thought of begging.

He couldnt take one more thrust.

Thor gave out another involuntary scream when loki breached him again. This time the passage was easier but much much more painfull as he was thoroughly sore.

"still too prideful to beg, lets see how long you last odinson"

Thor lasted four more times

"please no more"

Thor said when loki pulled out after coming for the 6th time

"I beg you. Please loki" thor sobbed hands still chained he couldnt hide his face but his head lolled to one side and his eyelids became too heavy 

He was exhausted and wondered why loki wasnt.

"ok enough for today"


	13. Morning of reality

Thor woke up several times during the night. 

Once he woke up cold and hurting he was too tired to even open his eyes completely but soon he was warm as someone wrapped him in a soft warm blanket

Then he woke up muttering something about home,  He had woken up with a desperate longing for home.

His heart hammered as he realized how far away he was, Loki who was slumbering beside him stirred and with half open red eyes he wrapped himself around thor.

He was spooning thor. 

The gesture would have been sweet if Loki wasnt the same monster who had hurt him so ruthlessly

Thor was too exhausted to protest and as much as he hated to admit the embrace comforted his warm sleepy body and he soon slept.

The third time thor woke it was late late morning and the sun was streaming in from the wall window, 

Sometime during the night his chains were taken off but the menacles and the collar wouldn't come off no matter how much he tried 

Loki was no where in sight but there was a huge ornate bathing tub besides the window filled with steaming water.

It was obviously meant for him, and it looked like a good idea. 

He felt sticky slimy and dirty

He wanted to get rid of the scent of Loki that was marking him and soothe his sore body 

Scents oils and shampoos were already sitting in the tray table besides the tub and another table held fresh clothes and a towel. 

Finally he slid in to the bath tub, wondering how and when was the tub filled

He hissed when the hot water touched his abused backside and his cock

After the initial shock wore off he started to relax in the hot water. 

He washed himself using as many soaps as possible

Losing himself in the simple rhythm

The water was Milky with soaps and thor was busy playing with the bubbles forming on its surface when he realized he wasn't alone

Thor started when he saw a green robed figure emerge in front of him from the shadows, it was clearly Loki but he looked more asgardian, skin pale, eyes the deepest shade of green.

Dirty shape shifter

Thor made to get out of the water but then realized his state of undress and settled back in trying his hardest not to look intimidated he followed lokis movement with alarcity.

Loki came close. Thors breathing increased.He was afraid.

"Don't be frightened, thor. Nothing bad will happen" after a moment's pause he added "if you behave"

Loki sat down on a chair next to the tub and began playing with thors hair, untangling it. 

Thor hoped desperately that his nakedness stay hidden under the milky water

"you looked too happy going about playing with the bubbles, i almost didn't want to disturb you" 

Loki traced two fingers up his chest and slid them under the wet collar. Thor gasped, it was too tight. 

"Tight. Just like you"

Loki said with a cunning smile

A clever reminder of what happened yesterday. Hot shame spread everywhere Thor's eyes narrowed in sadness, He was too wary to say anything, lest he be punished.

 "ohhh blushing again....  You look so sweet .. Almost edible"

Loki brushed the back of his hands across thors jaw where a light fuzz was growing 

"this has to go.  Shave."

Loki reached down without hesitation touched thors groin and thor flinched.

"here too"

It was a clear order.

Thor made no effort to reply, He looked down hardly able to believe how captor, his rapist was asking him to stay pretty for him. 

A light shudder shook his body

"or did you want me to drag you down to the spa again"

Thor started then looked up

"no..  No i will do it"

"good"

Loki looked at the shudder go through the thunderer and felt a delicious wave of lust

Thor looked virginal like this. 

Half submerged in milky white water,  smelling sweet and succulent, hair soft and glowing after a good wash,his face ruddy due to the heat of the water. Lips pink-succulent still sporting the evidence of lokis attentions.

Little red marks everywhere. Claiming 'Loki was here'.

the red collar which had become tighter after soaking in water made this  look like a present wrapped in a bow. 

the way thor looked up at him made Loki shudder with power  Baby blue eyes framed by thick lashes sullen and chastised. 

He gloried in the fact that the great enemy of jotunheim was in front of him collared shackled, beaten, naked and raped; wary to utter a single word lest he be punished. 

Eyes scrubched in despair,  skin flaming red in shame.

Yet he felt a tingle of guilt, when he had heard him murmur in his sleep.

Something about mother, her gardens. At one point of time his words had become extra clear but tinged with heartbreaking hope he had said "father can I come home" Lokis heart caved a little when he had heard that 

Loki had wrapped himself around him in hopes to quiet him.

Loki then realized he was just a boy who had achieved glory too fast, spurred on by his father's weighty expectations.

Loki felt vaguely guilty for doing this to thor

"you cant go home. You are mine. Get that straight"

He had to make the futility of hope clear for Thor. He twisted thors collar from the back and made him gasp. He leaned in until Thor's baleful eyes were all he could see and twisted some more. 

Thor choked and gasped but he looked furious, ready to spit out an insult

"choose your words carefully thor, i can always find new ways to decipline you"

The insult died on his lips

"Why" one word.  One question. 

"because i can boy, now get out and dress your self i am waiting in the recieving room. We are going for lunch" 

Loki waited when thor emerged. Thor had shaved, he looked nice in a new full sleeved white tunic and brown breeches. These were a little less revealing.

Loki ran a hand through his damp hair and his smooth and hairless cheeks.

Thor flinched but stayed put, he didn't utter a wordd even when Loki put a leash on him. 

Only his eyes spoke. Baleful and angry.

"come Prince, let's show you how slaves eat"

Loki tugged and thor followed. 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. News from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor meets the grandmaster

Thor and Loki arrived at what appeared to be the great dining of the royal palace

when they entered half the tables across were already taken and occupied.

Thor was curious as to what table loki will take.

will he join the warriors who had considerable clout or will be join the table for ambassadors. or will he join the table of considerably aged intelligent looking Jotuns.

Resentful as he was. Thor was curious, he cast his eyes about and took everything in. The distance from Loki's chambers to the hall, the great courtyard. the many seasons spontaneously forming in the gardens,

He observed one white furry creature as big as a dog but with cat like features prowling the hallways, It sniffed at Thor's direction and gave him a glare that bellied unspoken intelligence and sauntered away when Thor turned into the dining hall at Loki's beckoning.

Thor was hungry so he didn't protest. Loki hadn't grasped on the simple fact that Thor needed food. Loki fed him once a day sometimes forgetting even that.

Thor was too proud to ask for food, but the constant lack of food had made him irritable and angry and very very hungry. it seemed that Jotuns were extremely efficient with their food, they ate only thrice a week.

Loki was power hungry, he choose the foreign dignitaries table ignoring the glares of his brothers and other warriors.

Loki sat down between two dignitaries one was pink skinned man with beady eyes and scales for skin about loki's height and the other was a rather large woman with pale skin and white hair and tiny silver horns on her head.

"Good noon high priestess Gargi and Ambassador Woltron"

Loki received respectful good wishes from each of them seated around the table.

Thor remained standing. There were some curious glances at him one look at his golden hair and chained and collared neck immediately established him as the former prince current Asir slave of Loki.

Loki's war spoil. Thor looked down at his feet, disturbed that he knew some of these people. The pink scaly guy had visited Asgard and some of the faces he knew from his many travels of world.

"Sit" Loki commanded in a voice that demanded to be obeyed

Thor had no chair accessible to him. He was expected to kneel of course.

Loki tugged at his chains to make him stumble closer and then pointedly looked down at the space one pace behind his chair.

Thor scowled at Loki, with deliberate slowness Thor kneeled on one knee with the left hand resting on the other bent knee.  not once did he take his hateful glare off of Loki.

"Both knees Thor" Loki sneered at him and then looked at the delegation "He thinks he is at his fathers court" laughter broke out among the group.

When Thor didn't make a move "now. or do you want me to show them how I make you comply" Loki said as he caressed Thor's hair and the then the hairless cheeks. Cold fingers ghosting over his warm skin making him shiver in memory.

"Do you want to beg for mercy in front of all these people" Loki crooked his head to the side and pulled on a thick lock of hair

Thor closed his eyes, the rage behind which he was trying to hide did nothing to battle the surge of despair as he remembered last night. his back side still sore, lips still swollen, throat still aching.

Thor touched his other knee to the floor and let both his hands fall purposelessly to the side.

"Good Boy" Loki patted Thor's Cheeks three times. Thor burned at the humiliation.

"Shall we eat ambassador, priestess everybody" Loki said to the rest of the table

"Lovely day today Prince, its been a while since we met" woltron smiled

"of course winning the war so spectacularly has worked very much in our favor,Trade with Asgard has never been so profitable before and what a stroke of great providence that Mulsepleim decided to send us here beforehand else we would have been stranded without Bifrost"

Thor looked up Loki threw him a glance. Thor was dying to here what was happening in Asgard

"What of Bifrost"

Thor received a swift and powerfull backhand which sent him sprawling to the ground

"No speaking out of turn Thunderer" Thor breathed out a harsh breath sending small amount of dust up his nostrils. he coughed as he tried to get up.

"Is that the prince of Asgard"

Thor saw a figure looming above him. face ashen eyes sharp and ruthless a shock of short white hair on his head and a few tiny braids peeking from behind his ears.

The ashen faced man cradled Thor's face with his hands and thor could sense disturbing power behind them

This man was an ancient. Old than any other species known, there were only a handful left. A handful too many if you asked thor.

Thor immediately backed away, still on his knees and his back touched Loki's front

Thor looked up at Loki and Loki's gaze was fixed on the white haired man. For the first time loki looked properly intimidated.

"Grandmaster. it is always a pleasure for you to join us"

Loki bowed and a hand rested on Thor's head

"Always so gracious Loki, but you have been hiding him from me"

Thor got up despite the hard press of lokis hands on his hand and shoulders and raised to his full height to meet the grandmasters predatory gaze

Thor wasn't on Asgard and there was no need for manners.

"I own him now, he is my war prize"

Loki slid a possessive hand across his waist and pulled him closer, Thor gave a disbelieving grunt

The grandmaster took Thor's face in his hand and

"Asgardian" He muttered and his eyes rolled up in his sockets as if in throes of great passion or pain  

Then as if getting a hold of himself he snapped out of it.

"Surely we can arrange for you to lend him to me. his lightening abilities is a natural magic I would like to study"

Thor scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. was there really a literal tug-of-war going on over him? almost as if he was a piece of meat.

"I am sure grandmaster we can work something out"

Laufey walked in with Frabauti and Grandmaster let go of thor and bowed by touching both his forearms together at a ninety degree angle

"King Laufey, many congratulations on winning the war and on capturing the first prince of Asgard"

Thor felt hot and cold with humiliation and dread as Loki forced him to kneel again. This time he had a feeling Loki wanted Thor to be as invisible as possible.

Thankfully for both of them the king monopolized the entire conversation with the grandmaster across the great table.

What was not good was that there was no more talk about Asgard and what happened to bifrost.

Thor willed the thought out of his brain and looked at the food, unconsciously licking his dry lips as the food was decimated by the rest of the table.

Loki wasn't even looking at him, his eyes trained on the grandmaster and laufey

"You must know that the asgardians are to be fed 3 times a day, its a pain in the neck if you ask me but they tend to flounder and weaken if you only feed them once a week"

Thor looked up and so did loki.

"Oh" That's the only line loki muttered before placing a bowl of bread and eggs in a bowl for thor to eat.

The bowl was kept of the floor.

Thor's hands twitched but the indignity was paralyzing. He was expected to eat this paltry basic food off the floor like a dog.

"what is it" Loki hissed at him, he was angry at not having figured this out on his own.

apparently he hated not knowing everything.

"I am not a dog, Jotun" Thor said his voice heavy and gruff.

Once more Loki looks raged and out of control

"I had enough of your insolence, THIS is how you will eat or you will not eat at all"

Loki was looming over him and pulling on the chain connecting to thor's collar

"is it clear?" Loki asked pulling the collar

"Crystal" Thor with equally steely glint in his eyes sneered

Loki backed off and tied the chain to the back of his chair tight enough not to allow thor much movement beyond small nods.

Thor did not eat that day.

Nor did he eat the next seven days when Loki gave him food in metal bowls at the foot of the table.

it had become a battle of wills.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love the kudos.. This has been my most popular fic ever
> 
> I loooove comments.
> 
> Do you want more nasty nasty smut  
> Or do you want whump
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.  
> What works, what doesnt work and what seems OOC. Did something turn you off? Did something turn you on?


	15. Snowwhite & Winning

"Thor"

Thor Looked at Loki and by the looks everyone was giving him he had been called a few times.

He had zoned out again, he had slowly given up on trying to find escape routes.

Thor had not eaten for two weeks now, His stomach cramped painfully and it didn't help that every mealtime Loki dragged him to the dining hall.

"You are growing thin little princess" Laufey's large hand tangled in his hair and forcing him to look up and open his eyes. Laufey twisted the hand in his hair and thor tried to get away from the pain in his scalp by shifting from the position on his knees, but even that act was taking too much energy. Thor realized that he wouldn't last long now.

But thor was not thor if not stubborn and he looked defiant at his captor

"I didn't know you had it in you to be this observant, Laufey" Thor replied without thinking, he felt like he was drunk and a little beyond fear. he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Thor closed his eyes again not caring what came of his insolence.

He only felt the tightening of Laufey's hands in his hair but nothing else

"Father" Loki interjected "He is delirious, leave him be"

"Oh Prince charming to the rescue" Thor opened his eyes to glare at Loki, it felt like he had a death wish. the words tumbled out of his mouth unbidden.

"You know Loki you are the first prince charming I know who rapes me till I cry for mercy in the night and then tries to be my savior in the day"

Thor felt a surge of anger coursing go through him as his breathing increased; it felt good to see the shock on Loki's face, the soft gasps uttered by the polite company.

Apparently it was ok to have a captive prince chained and kneeling at the dinner table but it wasn't ok to talk of obvious torture that happens behind closed doors.

Thor spat in the general direction of laufey. It didn't reach. its the thought that counts, Thor half smiled with spit still cooling on his lips.

Thor felt himself reel when a large hand smashed him to the stone floor of the dining hall precious blood trickled down from his mouth and splashed on the stone floor.

"Take him to my chambers - he needs to be discipline, I am afraid its not something for polite company" completely unaffected Loki turned around to the onlookers

"By all means we shall continue the breakfast"

Thor was taken by four large jotuns back to his .. no back to Loki's bedchambers, where he was left alone for the remainder of the day

Slowly he felt fear trickle back to his mind as he waited for Loki to come back and _discipline him,_ But thor didn't regret his outburst.

what would Loki do now? he had already been collared, whipped and starved along with other innovative tortures designed to keep him on the edge of pleasure, making him forget what counts as pleasure and what counts as pain, making him forget what true sunlight feels like, what family feels like

he twisted his hands in the fabric of his tunic in frustration and banged his head with the wall behind, he closed his eyes tight letting a few tears escape. That's when he felt a soft nuzzle at his hands and he startled at the unexpected feeling of fur at the back of his hands.

what he saw took his breath away. It was the same creature from the hallway but up close it was stunning. pure snow-white fur no doubt made to blend in with the snow of Jotunheim, eyes gold and luminous looked deep into his own as if it understood Thor's loss. Whiskers which curled forward in interest tickled his hands. Thor felt no danger so he petted the animal. The cat large enough to rip his throat apart purred like a kitten and bent its head in search of more scratches and Thor laughed

"Where did you come in from creature" the said creature growled and thor took notice

"oh you don't like to be called creature is it? - what's your name then? cant speak can you?" Thor teased it more as the creature growled and purred at the same time

The creature nuzzled its head with thors jaw repeatedly rubbing his neck and thor felt that he would choke with new found affection for this creature, thor brought both his hands to hug it completely and let a few more tears disappear in the white fur of the cat

"since you refuse to give me your name - I shall call you snow-white" Thor could swear the creature huffed in annoyance.

"You must tell me where did you come from?" Thor took its large face in his hands and peered into its intelligent gold eyes, snow-white shook its head and something clanked on the floor

It took only a second for thor to be distracted by the rainbow colored glass piece which had made the noise but Snow-white had disappeared in a fine mist

Thor stood-up in shock and fell promptly back down. he was in no position to chase great disappearing cats.

Completely mystified he looked at the glass piece. it was a perfect circle, an inch in thickness it was black and winking with iridescent rainbow colors

_bifrost? could it be?_

on closer inspection he found runes itched in hundreds of concentric circles . Yes these were the same runes which get etched when the touch of bifrost burns in the land.

Thor didn't know how much value this had, but he knew this was a piece of bifrost and he should preserve it, hide it. The creature.... snow-white was sentient and it had brought it for him with some purpose.

Thor had hidden the little token under Loki's bed by the time Loki arrived.

Thor's little respite had gone, he swallowed when he saw Loki approach him with purpose, Loki's eyes tracked the movement of his throat as it bobbed the red collar and he smiled.

Thor dreaded what was to come, being taken again no doubt. This time mercifully he will pass out.

He regretted his position siting between the wall and Loki's bed.

loki approached and thor's pulse quickened, he made to get up but promptly sat down again, his legs unable to support him, Thor looked up and couldn't hide the dread in his eyes.

"afraid little princess?" The insult stung badly and thor choked back an insult of his own.

Loki approached and thor indeed felt like a helpless damsel who was expected to surrender, Thor tried to backup towards the other end of the wall. Loki's expression didn't give anything

He considered begging, but it wouldn't help now.

Stone faced loki stood over him a long 10 seconds and then tenderly reached to caress thor's jaw. Thor jumped as if burned and swallowed again, that damned collar giving him away again. He moved  his hands rattling its chains.

"are you going to punish me?" Thor asked uselessly trying to pry the shackles away. He hated the tremble in his voice, he only wished for streghth

Loki crouched down at his level "You made me look very bad today, I SHOULD punish you. Publically at that." Loki toyed with his hair as his other hand travelled down his torso caressing with reverence, it ghosted over his nipples and thor shook.

"on the bed" Loki was standing up at once

Thor's stomach did a flip and he felt his heart sink, he looked at Loki with open mouthed disbelief 

"No.. I..." he said still trying to form words and still trying to get away  _no please no_

Loki  grabbed his bicep helped him get up

Thor found himself sitting on the bed upright, supported by pillows. Loki would take what he wanted so he put up no fight. it was best to preserve it. maybe he would even beg for food after this, eat scraps at Loki's feet. Tears stung his eyes again and he looked away, he felt tremors take over his body and desperate hunger clawing at his stomach.

He was sure a delirium had come over him as he could smell hot meat, doused in spices, warm buttered bread and delicious tangy herbs and gourds, Apple and mango juices. All Asgardian food, He refused to open his eyes, refused to see how his desperation reflected off of loki.

"Shhhh.. shhh.. come now open your eyes" Loki said gently cradling his head and turning it towards him. The aroma got stronger.

Thor opened his eyes to the delicious spread on a tray on his lap. Served in a manner fit for royalty.

His fingers twitched his mouth salivated and his stomach cramped, he looked form the steaming food to loki in disbelief

"Yes yes, You WON. You won this one. EAT" Loki sounded almost tired and weary.

with shaky hands thor tore bread and took his first bite of warm wholesome meat, the slide down his throat was the most divine feelings he had ever experienced. Twin tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to eat the food. Loki continued to play with his hair and chase a stray dribble away from his chin as he decimated the food.

Thor wiped his hands on the towel and threw it away and fell into a deep slumber.

WON. He had won.

He let lokis words comfort him in his sleep

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Trade with the collector

The worst thing for Loki was that he couldn’t decide what he felt.

He saw Thor, sleeping more soundly than he ought, Loki brought his hand to swipe away the beautiful golden strands from the face of the sleeping prince his face in looked beautiful without any sadness, scowls or anger he looked like an angel and suddenly he yearned to see Thor smile

When Loki had captured and chained Thor in his chambers he had been so proud to have finally brought the arrogant asir prince to his knees

He had been so proud to drag thor around in chains weakened and chastised; Thor had fallen and Loki had laughed.

But the laughter didn’t come so easily now. He wanted to do more dreadful things to Thor; make him cry and beg for mercy but he also wanted to see him smile.

At times, he was filled with remorse of what he had done - He had taken a young prideful prince, shackled him and made him into a sex-slave on a land of monsters twice his size.

This is what he had always dreamt of, THIS is what he always wanted. Right?

A gentle wind blowed across the room and a lock of fine golden hair played on thor’s smooth face. Still asleep Thor moved his head to get away from the disturbance.

Loki propped up on his elbow blew a cool breath on thor’s face to move the offending lock of hair and smiled when Thor smiled in his dreams.

“what are you dreaming of prince?”

The ghost of a smile instantly disappeared from Thor’s face as he woke up with a jolt, as if he had just remembered he had no reason to smile.

Thor scrambled away to the corner of the bed, Loki could see the uncertainty large over Thor’s face, he decided to make it easier for him

“Lie down - you didn’t have any problems hogging the entire bed for the whole night and now you act all coy?”

Loki said in the sternest voice he could summon.

Thor got out of the bed “I would rather not” He said decision made, of-course he was going to be contrary.

Loki shook his head

“Breakfast is served your highness”

Came a charming melodious voice from the other room and Thor startled making Loki arch an eyebrow

“what are you playing at?”  Thor asked unable to decide what he needed to do

“I am feeding my pet” Loki said looking bored

“Come… or did you want me to force you?” Loki tilted his head “you want a little demonstration of my power over you again?”

Thor gave Loki a glare for a few seconds and then stormed off to the main receiving room

Loki walked in a few seconds behind Thor to find him already demolishing half the breakfast, being deliberately uncouth and messy.

“very elegant”

Thor paused for a second with buttered bread in his mouth and then continued eating

Loki ignored him and went to his study trying to get some correspondence done. He had the morning off and wanted to catch up on important communication which he had neglected

After a few hours, he went to the receiving room to find thor mapping out the entire suite, tracing and memorizing each nook and corner, trying to find a weak point.

He had seen Thor do this several times; he stopped and tried for a look of bored nonchalance when Loki interrupted his exploration.

He was looking for a way out. Loki tried to hide his smile.

“Poor Thor, you must be so bored, let’s go out, today shall we?”

Thor stiffened and Loki didn’t wonder why. Every time he had taken Loki out it had been for something deeply and publicly humiliating

Loki laughed

“Come now, you need a proper bath and I have an entire morning for my disposal”

Thor didn’t move

Loki walked in closer, all menace was conveyed with the slow deliberate steps and Thor took an unconscious step back and swallowed a thick lump in his throat

Loki saw the collar bobbing up and down and gave another mad laugh

“I CAN let the leash” Loki raised an eyebrow “Infact I would love to”

An immediate “NO” was wrenched from Thor’s lips

“I will come”

Loki took Thor out to the large cave like semi-public baths attached to the royal SPA. It was accessible only to the royal family and a few choice guests. Thor sampled the selection he saw several large enclosures cordoned off and separated from each other by a magic barrier each had its own weather – some had cool water falls, some had ice crystal baths, while a few others hot streams of varying heat levels – something for every realm.

Loki saw Thor’s look of unbridled joy for a few seconds before Thor guarded his expression again. It was fleeting and beautiful.

Loki wanted it again. Wanted to be a reason for it. But then Thor looked at him and he saw only hate and disgust in his eyes.

Loki made himself comfortable in one of the many loungers as thor chose his hot spring.

He made no effort to leave, making it plenty clear that he was here to watch each intimate moment.

Thor gave him a long hard look.

“are you so useless to your realm that you have the time in the world to see me bathe?”

Loki smiled

“Oh thor, Do you really want to provoke me? start stripping or I will be the one chaining and bathing you and making you kneel on the hard floor of the semi-public bath for all to see.

A look of consternation passed through his face as his eyebrows twitched in annoyance, he narrowed his eyes and started to strip bare

Loki never once took his eyes off him as he removed each piece of clothing

The sculpted body shone in the dim flickering lights of the bath, hairless from his last tryst with the royal spa.

Loki’s hands almost twitched at the sight the sculpted pelvic bone curved down and formed an inviting v shape before disappearing under his low hanging trousers

When Thor removed his small clothes, loci’s mouth went dry at the sight to his hand prints on thor’s hips and his thumb prints on the Asir’s thighs from when Loki had pounded him a few nights ago.

Thor’s face had gone red, a sign that Loki had come to associate with arousal or humiliation or anger or a mixture of three.

Thor tried nothing to cover his manhood or the bruises and took the few small steps to the hot spring pool giving Loki a view of his back.

His backside was a perfect handful and loki’s breath was drawn short at the memory of holding it tight and making thor squirm and unable to move away as he ploughed that ass. He could still spy the little marks his nails had left in the heights of their passion.

In one smooth dip Thor lowered his entire godly body in the hot healing water and hissed in pleasure as the hot water apparently gave him succour.

Loki watched as the water covered up his precious pet inch by inch caressing his legs then his thighs then his buttocks and finally settling at his shoulders.

Thor bobbed up and down and twirled a bit in the pool bought it wrenched a deep sigh from him and he smiled with closed eyes.

Probably imagining him to be somewhere else.

Loki looked at the child like smile and yearned for him to open his eyes and bestow that smile on him

Then immediately scolded himself for wanting to curry favour with his own captive.

Thor would bend to his will whether he liked it or not, and sooner or later he will learn to smile to please Loki.

Loki was startled out of his thought when thor opened his eyes and the impossible blue eyes fixed him with a gaze both were unwilling to break and both were unwilling to continue.

Thor looked away in a show of disgust; all traces of smile gone.

Loki felt rage.

Thousands of memories of rejection kicked up a storm in Loki’s mind. His father’s cold sneers his brother’s laughter when he tried to play and fell short, other children laughing and pointing at him.

Loki long had learned to control his rage and anger and focus it into a deadly sharp blade.

Thor had dipped his head underwater and brought it back again, gold hair darkened with water slicked flat on his head and flowed down in natural tumbles on his shoulders

He had found some sweet-smelling soap and washed off the grime and dirt in his hair

Loki looked on letting his fury take hold of him and letting rage colour everything, Now there was no stopping the fury till it bled out in a demonstration of his power.

He was already planning intricate details of taking the shining clean body and ravaging it on this very floor in full sight of whomsoever decided to come through the doors of the bath

Loki had so fully given in to the lust of anger and rejection that he had forgotten where he was. He gave out an undignified cry when his father’s familiar voice crashed through his fantasy

He looked at his father, and then looked at the company. Tanaleer tivan – the collector. The one who had made himself home in Jotunhiem for the last few months.

Tanaleer - The collector was despised even by the jotuns for his wiley ways. He had amassed a great fortune in the form of his collection of disparate beings and sentient objects and powerful artefacts. He was an extraordinary trader.

Loki was forced to trade with him and had promised hima boon when he helped loki with the _Frisson_ – a powerful object that caused light to shred. Loki had used the object to create the space-rips and invade asgard.

“Loki – I see you are enjoying the view” Tanaleer laughed and thor stilled his movements

“It’s always a pleasure to see you Collector” Loki had recovered quickly “I wonder when you will give the same pleasure to your homeland”

Laufey gave him a quick look of warning

The collector tittered at the exchange

“It’s funny to see a powerful sorcerer like you smitten and made useless by a boy-warrior”

Loki stiffened so did Thor

Tanaleer approached the pool and put his foot on the elevated edge “Laufey and I were just talking about the Prince of Asgard, and here he is in full glory” Tanaleer said in a drawl that made loki’s skin crawl.

Loki was afraid that his incompetent father had already made a deal

Tanaleer licked his lips and gave thor a once over who tried hard to hide his discomfort by sneering and scowling at the collector “The Prince of Asgard is very precious Loki, a being which comes into existence once in thousands of years, yet you made him to your pet”

Loki didn’t want to betray anything, he didn’t want Tanaleer to know he was growing uncomfortably attached to Thor

Loki laughed and approached the pool

“It’s symbolic, Jotun might over asgardians, Symbolized by this relationship, very politically astute – don’t you think thor?”

Thor was red and fuming like a bull he looked at loki with a note of disgust and spit at his feet

“Hows that for symbolism runt?”

Tanaleer laughed. Delighted.

“Looks like you haven’t tamed the beast yet, eh?, Your father has already promised a few days with Prince Thor. I will tame him for you” Tanaleer bent to get a better look at thor

A look of interest flashed in his eyes as he looked at tanaleer’s chest

“Get out of there” Loki said to thor and swiftly walked back to the lounging area where he was joined by his father and the collector

“Loki you are to hand over prince thor to the collector for a 3 days, he needs him for his experiments with thunder” Loki raised his chin in defiance, he was about ready to refuse

“In return he will trade us the use of the red fleece for a day whenever we want”

Loki leant in “The red fleece you say, you actually have the powerful object that can induce madness in the army and make them kill each other and make weapons activate without a trigger”

Tanaleer nodded “It is THE ultimate trigger”

Loki leant back “And who can weild it?”

“Its sentient, it needs to be motivated”

Loki smiled. He trusted his father or anyone else for that matter wasn’t smart enough to trigger the ultimate trigger

The fleece would be his, but he still didn’t want to trade thor

Thor had come out of the pool and dressed in the clothes loki had already laid out Powder blue tunic open upto his chest and tight brown breeches made of velvety leather

“come” Loki ordered

Thor looked mad enough to kill him but at the same time he looked like a treat with his damp hair forming soft curls along his face, his whiskers growing back made him look like a young boy who was just experimenting with new facial hair.  

He still came when loki called, he looked curious. Perhaps he looked at the collector as a route of escape.

Loki sneered at the thought and Thor fixed him with a hateful glare

“what are you sneering about? Runt?” He asked Loki

 _Runt runt runt,_ the word runt coursed through him like poison and the way his father laughed added fire to his anger

One jerky hand movement was all that was needed and a leash sprung from the collar and chains from his shackles.  Loki jerked the chains and made him kneel.

“Take him” Loki said to the collector but his eyes were focused on thor’s

“Lets see if you can properly break him”

Loki said and flicked the leash carelessly to the collector who cought it with unconcealed glee.

“Come my prince, the deal is struck” Collector said Immediately getting up and pulling thor with him

Loki saw thor go with a tightness in his chest, thor looked back and the look of momentary uncertainty on thor’s face tore at loki a little.


	17. Show of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this , because I freaking loved it!  
> Sorry for the delay. But I have got to wait till inspiration strikes.. Like lightening..

Thor kept his eyes open and took in every turn, Filing away everything for future, when he would escape. 

The thought of escape brought a heaviness to Thor's heart. The longer he stayed here the more it sounded like a day dream.

The collector pulled Thor closer by his waist and whispered in his ears "Just wait till you see the insides of my chambers - you would love them. lots and lots of toys to go around"   It felt intimate, almost like a friends or even lovers.

Thor gave an involuntary shiver when he recognized the leery gaze and tone and what such a statement implied, the collector laughed at the response.

"Stay close to me, you dont want the Jotun monsters to eat you up" He whispered in Thor's ears as he kept him close by the grip on Thor's hips

Thor jerked and shoved the collector away

"You are as much as a monster as they are, Have you forgotten all that Asgard has done for you. You called yourself my father's Ally and look at you now licking at Jotunheims feet"

"I am a trader Thor; the only code I have is to Trade.." The collector drawled, hands tugging at the leash. "I collect valuable artefacts, miracles of nature and sweet looking pets" The collector faced Thor, their noses almost touching "and you Thor, are all three combined. A rarity in rarities, I mean to keep you"

Anger threatened to blanket his brain with mindless impulses to pummel and make a gory mess of the collector, but he resisted. Giving in to rage would only exhaust him and not hurt the collector, with those damned manacles he was helpless.

"We'll see about that" Thor said, surprisingly calm he sneered at the collector.

The collector brought his nose to Thor's neck inhaling so deeply that thor felt he was being devoured one molecule at a time "Asgardian scentt" The collector whispered and fluttered his eyes as if in the throes of passion

"I have waited so long to have you" Thor frowned and tried to move away but his way was obstructed by a wall behind him, he felt disgust crawling upon his skin and he longed to sock the collector in the face.

"you are a particularly filthy pervert aren't you?"

"Oh you have no Idea" Collector said with a devious smile, eyes dripping with malice he tugged at the leash and made Thor walk beside him.

as much as he tried to avoid making noise, the chains made a racket as he walked, as if to compensate he made sure that he towered above the collector head held high and shoulders square.

The collectors rooms were nothing like what he had seen before.

Incredible objects with unfathomable purposes adorned the receiving area.

Next he was lead to a cavernous room with a ceiling so high thor had to crane his neck to see all the way up top.

He instantly regretted it as he saw massive glass cages hanging there carrying various beings. Some were chained while others floated, some of the contents of the glass chambers were obscured by vegetation and some contained what looked like entire galaxies miniaturized and furiously swirling and a few others contained shiny objects of questionable value. Most likely put there because they took to the collectors fleeting fancy.

It looked like a chamber the siedmasters in Asgard would use to conduct their experimental spells, but It was lot more sinister as the beings held here were sentient.

Dread made a permanent home in thor's heart when the collector gave a command and a Thor sized cylindrical cage appeared from the ceiling in a smooth descent.

"If you please enter - I would be much obliged prince" Collector pushed a button and the a door appeared in the class container.

"If I dont?" Thor asked just to be contrary, jutting his chin out although his lips threatened to waiver a little "Do you really need that question answered?" Collector smiled and just as suddenly the smile fell "Enter" He said and shoved thor inside

The moment he entered the chamber it threatened to drive him mad with pain, he felt as if he was being crushed and squeezed into a millionth of his actual body and then it was gone.

Along with the pain everything was gone, he felt nothing he felt as if he was nothing.

Not even sure he was embodied at the moment, maybe he was just a million dust particles swirling around the glass tube right now ... the tube...

just as suddenly everything started coming back. A surge of power went through him and he realized he had been divested of the manacles. Euphoria overtook him as the surge of electricity went through his veins and there was nothing more glorious and orgasmic than this.. this feeling of power.

He laughed and laughed ..Everything looked a bit blue when he opened his eyes. He didn't know what had happened but he was free and he would be damned if he was going to be held captive again.

He was going to destroy everything on this wretched planet.... except for snow and Loki...

He didn't have his hammer now but he still could cause damage with the lightening that threatened to consume him and wring him dry. He arched his back and flung his arms wide, lightening imploded around him singed the chamber but not him, he was floating and the entire tube was filled with lightening but it was not getting out.

The glass tube, flimsy glass tube should have broken by now.

Thor roared, he felt his throat tear but he cared less. He pushed his legs to gain momemtum and propelled himself to the opposite end. He expected shattered remains but nothing happened . Only a few broken bones which were now quickly mending.. But the glass didn't give.

He roared and tried again and again and again .. until he was spent and exhausted sitting with his legs splayed and eyes dazed he calmed the lightening and breathed heavily

He saw the collector looking at him with reverence, with wonder.. almost with love.. He roared one last time lighting up the whole glass chamber, making the chamber opaque with blinding light so he didn't have to see the collectors face before blacking out.

 

 

****

Thor Thor Thor

He was glorious. He was divine. He was actually a god.

Tanaleer was immensely pleased with himself to have such a fine taste in godlings.

He looked at the display Thor put up with awe and devotion.

He had no way of knowing if the chamber would work, he had no way of knowing that the marvel of sieder would actually do what it was meant to do, to remove thor’s manacles and re-enforce a bigger version of the manacle’s code in the periphery of the cage; But it worked, so wonderfully.

Loki was a fool to keep him in those manacles and dressing him in pretty clothes.

This elemental god was a vision to be devoured - The moment Thor had laughed and floated in the glass chamber Tanaleer was terrified.

The terror traveled up his spine when Thor roared and opened his eyes. His hair was flowing in waves in the little tornado he had created, His eyes were glowing and he had the most fierce smile on his face as lightening poured through his body, filling the chamber with terrible deadly light Now Thor lay there spent, his clothes in tatters but his body glowing, Tanaleer reached out and touched the glass surface with dread and love.. unable to decide which.

His dream had come true. Now for the next part of his plan, he would need a bigger cage. 

 


	18. Tanaleer's weekend experiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just going to be mean to Thor for a while longer now but only for a few more chapters; then you will see good ol' BAMF thor and loki.
> 
> P.S. I have written this with only 3 hours of sleep so do tell if this doesn't make any sense at all!!, cause that's a high probability

 

He was thoroughly experimented upon by the collector for Two days straight

 

Two respite-less long days only punctuated by a few hours of sleep. Even in his sleep he was tethered to some kind of tubes which snaked under his skin no matter how many times he pulled them out

 

For the first few hours he thought he was hallucinating. He found himself in the middle of the ocean drowning and fighting for breath with no recollection of how he got there. He fought valiantly with mighty sea creatures for what seemed like hours together blasting them with massive jolts of electricity and seeing their insides spill did well in expending some of his murderous rage but soon he found it difficult to wake from his hallucinations.

 

He would fight days at end only for Tanaleer to wake him from his illusions and to discover that it had only been an hour that he was under the spell of whatever brand of sieder the collector had invented.

Only and hour? But the ache and the exhaustion in his body said otherwise

Tanaleer would disappear from his darkening vision and he would be plunged into another hallucination where the air would be ripped out of his lungs as he would attempt to scream at the blazing colors of the bifrost as it zipped by leaving him stranded in hostile space. Ships would attack him and his hammer would come to his call, he would destroy megaships loaded with thousands of enemies with the strike of his hammer only to find it dissipating from his hands along with the joy from his heart.

 

As the experiments went ahead he found it more and more difficult to hang on to what was reality and what was a hallucination.

 

Was the whole battle second battle of jotunheim a hallucination? Loki too? He felt an odd twinge along with relief at this idea.

 

He would then wake up again to raging fire burning Asgard and his favourite forest to ashes, Asgard burned along with his mother, brother and father.

 

“Asgard will burn” an ungodly voice echoed, the voice came from everywhere and fire engulfed him as he ran to save his family.

 

He saw frigga and balder’s dead charred bodies protected by odin who was dead himself, everything was black save for the gold eye patch which fell to his feet.

 

He gave out a cry of heartbreak so loud that he the vibrations bounce off asgards walls and merge back into him again. He felt one with asgard as it burned and he cried.

 

It rained for days and days and days and Thor sat there as the water washed off the chared remains of his family, as the water cleansed asgard.

By the time Thor came to his senses on the first day he had lived through a hundred lifetime’s worth of grief

“Oh it was difficult to get you out of that one” Tanaleer’s face came into focus as Thor opened his eyes.

“Is it over?” Thor found his eyelids to be unbearably heavy and bone deep exhaustion took him under, but even as he slept he dreamt of the same terrors tanaleer had devised for him.

Waking up into a nightmare was worse than waking up from a nightmare, but the worst was not knowing for sure which was the real nightware and which was not. Will he ever know? 

The heaviness in heart could only rival the heavy chains wrapped around his naked torso as he was flung into the mouth of a volcano, he called for Mjolner but it didn't come he channeled his inner strength, writhed with all his might and broke the chains with a bellow shaking the very walls of the volcano. after what seemed like days of fighting fighting fire monsters he lay atop the rubble that ones a volcano, ash caking his naked chest he longed for oblivion but knew there was no such thing. 

 

Everytime he fought and won it took more out of him. In a moment of clarity he decided if this was all unreal then he wouldn't fight. What's the worse that could happen? He could die? Could one die of hallucinations? Thor decided to wait the next one out, just as he was about to be crushed to death by a giant green monster a terrible thought struck him – what if this is the only reality? 

He yelled as he got pummelled by the monsters coming at him

at a distance he could see his friends, losing their battle, Sif limped and blood oozed out of an open wound too deep to have left her standing. Frandal was already falling to his knees and Hogun’s arm had been ripped off.

NO, NO, NO

He jumped into the fray again, he couldn’t risk his friends dying. What if this was real? What if he was an idiot letting them die because he was suddenly sick in his mind?

When he woke up he was taken away. Back to being a slave. He spent years and years in the collector’s care, serving him, Losing himself a little every day. He saw a glimpse of a man in the depth of the palace chambers - golden brown hair, deep grey-green eyes and alabaster skin, He said nothing but every time Thor saw him he felt a little alive, a little relieved a little less alone. 

One day he reached out to touch the beautiful skin, reached out and was met with bone crushing pressure and then the oddly familiar feeling of nothingness of being no-one, of being dust.

He woke to find himself shivering on the floor of tanaleer’s room of experiment. The glass chamber was gone and he wore the tattered remains of the brown soft leather pants loki had chosen for him; it felt long ago, felt from some other lifetime.

He was drenched in a disgusting viscous liquid of sorts and he felt as weak as a new born kitten e. Gone was the surge of power and gone were the monsters. 

He looked at his hands and saw the manacles. Were they ever off?

He felt himself drifting to darkness again and he cried bitterly. What if i am always lost what if i never wake ? No no.. no please I don't want to sleep

“Oh thunderer, you did wonderfully – you deserve some rest, and then we will feast”

He felt a soft clammy hand on his already too cold cheek and slept again

“Frandal, Hogun.. his hand... I have to help him”

“Oh did the little dark haired buddy die?, did you kill him?” Tanaleer helped him stand on wobbly legs “You naughty boy, what all did you resort to keep yourself convinced into fighting?”

“is this? Are you... trying to lull me to a stupor again? ... are you real?.. I spent years”

“Oh The last one was particularly potent wasn't it? You thrashed about against your chains almost constantly, moaning and crying intermittently”

Tanaleer looked at Thor who had stopped walking and was intently staring at him, hopelessness etched in his features

“Oh you poor thing – you have lost the grip haven't you?, i am afraid after what i put you through you will always have doubts about reality”

Tanaleer walked Thor a short distance to the round bed in the centre of the room where thor promptly collapsed and drifted off dreaming of killing the collector and failing again and again and dreaming of an alabaster skinned Asgardian... dreaming of snow nuzzling his skin Who was that again?

******************************************************************************

Tanaleer had harnessed Thor’s powers, He had induced hallucinations and made him fight till he collapsed and through the fights Thor had released superlative amounts of power, it seemed as if the well of his power ran endlessly deep. The fire on asgard scene was particularly useless though, he had done nothing but wept and created a rain-storm in the chambers.

 

Tanaleer had managed to store almost all of energy in pure form. Storing them in apparently flimsy membranes, the resultant glowing orbs rested on atop each other but their energy kept them from touching each other.

 

He liked to equate it to godly seed and it was so much that he had to dedicate an entire training chamber good enough to house 1000 men for storing it. Tanaleer congratulated himself on the massive success and decided that this called for a feast. 

 

 

 

 


	19. The Party Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is shameless thor whump porn. I regret nothing. 
> 
> I know I am posting after 6 months so as an apology I am posting two chapters

  
Tanaleer wanted Thor for himself. 

 

He could think up to a 100 uses for him in the next hour. He was an impossibility of nature, an endless well ran deep in thor, the river tapped into the very nature of thunder itself. He could keep him here, put him in a stupor and keep harnessing endless energy and rule this part of the universe. He could maybe brainwash him and use him as a weapon to conquer lands and gather the riches, maybe at times lend him out to his brother the grand master just to change things up a little. The possibilities were truly limitless. 

 

He was using mjolnir as a crutch, he has been limited all his life. If Thor knew what he could do, what he was, he would be invincible but thankfully he was yet fully in the dark about his own powers. Odin knew, but he was wise to keep his powers hidden from the world and from Thor himself till he had a reason to use them. He was wise but he was just like Tanaleer collecting precious items from the realms.  

 

Thor stirred beside him on the low circular bed. Tanaleer smiled carding his hands through the luscious hair. 

 

“You are such a powerful, beautiful beast Thor, I wish I had you sooner” 

 

Thor’s eyes opened and he jerked away. Haunted & confused he looked around at the walls at the furniture at all the devices of torture and pleasure, trying to place himself, trying to figure out if he was really awake. 

 

“Slept well prince?” 

 

Thor grumbled, narrowed his eyes in disgust as he made to get out of the bed, but he was held back by the manacles, the heavy chains attached to the manacles were attached to the stone bed. The chains had enough slack that he could sit up but just so. 

 

The collectors eyes narrowed and hardened, with the push of a button on a controlling device the chains lost their slack and thor soon found himself stretched upon his back , covered in nothing but a flimsy silk bedsheet. His red collar was still in place and thor felt it like a hot brand tight across his neck. 

 

He strained against the chains but nothing happened, after a few minutes of futile struggle he gave up, panting for breath he looked at the collector. 

 

“Arent you done with me yet?” he asked in a voice that was so heavy that it threatened to fall and break into a million tiny pieces.

 

“oh do you want to go back to your master loki?, miss all the sex?” 

 

Thor looked away “I belong to no one, let me go” 

 

“Oh don’t you worry, I have plenty of that planned for you. I have some guests you see. You will be my main attraction” 

 

“My brother the grand-master, the high priestess gargi and a the marauders leader, and so many hopefuls. They all want to meet you”

 

 

“Meet me?” Thor asked skeptical of what this meeting really entailed, he was naked save for the collar and the delicate gold chain around his waist. 

 

“Please Tanaleer, let me get dressed at least” He appealed hating himself for having to stoop so low.

 

“Oh, of-couse, you wouldn't imagine I will have you meet my guests so disheveled?, Karina, darling help him right? You know how I like them, take care of it” 

 

A pink skinned girl came forth “Yes master, lots of gold” 

 

“Good girl” he smiled at the girl and walked off

 

Thor had endured it before, the removal of hair from his body, the oiling , the endless combing of his hair. As degrading as it was, it was not the grooming he took issue with but what it meant for him. He endured without a word not giving a hard time to the girl as she was too a slave.

 

He wore a cream-gold lion cloth like skirt which reached down to his knees on one side and halfway up his thigh on the other where it was overlapped by a golden shash. The lion cloth rested well below his navel almost precariously giving a mere glimpse of his well rounded bottom. A golden smooth circlet rested above the lion cloth. It looked as if made of pure liquid gold but was strong as any iron vice. Two similar smooth gold circlets snaked across his chest framing his pecs, making it into something more obscene than pure nakedness. A thin delicate golden chain hung from his red collar which led straight to the golden circlet on his hips and past that went and circled his member.

 

The collector probably was leaps and bounds ahead of Loki in depravity. The oil which had been used on him was making him warm and tingly and was unfortunately making him hard and uncomfortable.

 

Next he wore lush cream boots accented with blonde fur reaching up to mid calf level 

 

A cape made of luxurious white sable laced with blonde fur was settled on his shoulders, the fur matching in color with his hair made it seem like he had hair reaching to the floor

 

“Lovely, lovely” The collector entered the room where he was being readied 

 

“and now piece-d-resistance, close your eyes” 

 

Thor did as he was told with a feigned disinterest but he gasped when he felt a sharp pain on his nipples. Opening his eyes he found a pair of dainty gold clamps fastened on his nipples attached to each other by a delicate chain, he had tried to reach out and remove the clamps on an instinct but his hands were bound in front of him in white velvety leather strips. The luxurious bindings on his hands making his helplessness and his station very apparent. 

 

He was mere plaything to be tugged around in velvet bonds. 

 

“see, I am so considerate, gone are the chains digging into your pretty skin, only the purest leather for you Thor, and only the marks of passion on your sacred skin” the collector rested a hand on his hips over the cape. Thor leveled him a withering gaze, but found the collector lost in the reverence of his body.

 

The collector tugged at the leash attached to the bonds on his hands summoning Thor to follow, who followed him into a room which was definitely ready for a party. 

 

Garish red and gold was the theme of the party, the lights were subdued and the lent to the atmosphere a creepy, seedy quality. The revelers were shrouded in darkness, but he made out a blue man with a metal brace on his head, the high priestess gargi wearing white and purposefully revealing more than she was covering, a man with pink and blue stripes, a tall white haired man with gold and blue robes, King laufey, fraubauti and loki himself walked in the moment thor was being escorted. 


	20. Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second more cruel whumpy chapter with non-consensual gang bang of thor. Please forgive me Thor. very little loki in this one

Loki gasped on seeing Thor. Thor was still unsure if this was a dream or not because Loki looked exceptionally beautiful today, his blue skin glistened with health and his inky black hair cascaded down his bare shoulders. He was covered head to toe in furs and gold but looked much more dignified than Thor, of-course, there was no collar on his neck and no bindings on his hands 

 

“Prince Thor, or should I say loki’s high borne slave” Laufey laughed and pawed at his pecs, thor jerked as his hands snagged at the chains attached to the clamps 

 

“careful sire, he has a long night ahead, we  don’t want to turn him on so soon” The collector laughed “but since you are the king I will show you something  special” he guided laufeys hands under the  cape and under the lion cloth to touch the  round full bottom, Thor jerked but was held in place by the leash in the collectors other hand

“Smooth” Laufey said not particularly  impressed but then hit upon something hard lodged in his opening behind, Thor wasn’t  even aware of it being there up until now. The touch activated it and it started vibrating  making a racket in the room filled with mild music. 

“Ohhhh” laufey said and pushed harder. Thor squirmed and cried out as the device started vibrating harder.

Laufey and the collector shared a laugh “see every time our little captive tries to so much as sit down to hide that glorious ass it will  vibrate, and he can do nothing to remove it”

He struggled but the men in power held him  in place, his face went red with shame and  anger as laufeys hand traveled over his round  bottom and groped it painfully.

“Ok, ok, calm down princess” laufey squeezed his jaw with his other hand “if I was not so busy I would have had you right now, gosh I  didn’t realize that that you were so pretty I  would have had you long ago” with a parting squeeze laufey left to speak to the rest of the dignitaries. 

Then there was Loki. Loki watched  everything with seething anger and jealousy but didn’t intervene.

He watched as a the collector squeezed grape juice delicately over thor’s  lips and licked it off, he watched as gargi  circled her long golden fingers over his  exposed pecs

Thor was led around with the room for everyone to sample and touch under the  guise of introductions he was groped  continuously. He was fed only as a means of getting him to kneel and lick off and suck off the hands of the many guests and he was  given the samples of wine only from the  glasses of others.

With every tug on the clamp and every touch on the vibrator he was getting increasingly  hot, bothered and desperate, along with his  arousal his humiliation also increased.  He was getting off on this, off on being a  plaything of the enemies, plaything of people who once trembled in fear at the mention of his feats. Thor suspected some aphrodisiac was at play here. 

Loki continued to seethe, as gargi circled  back to him to sample him some more. she was soft with him and in a dash of madness he wanted to kiss her as Loki looked on. An  irrational desire to make him jealous seized  Thor and he nipped at gargi’s golden lips and begged for a mouthful of her wine. She  complied, fed him the finest arbor red directly from her mouth, wine sloshed in his mouth  as her tongue invaded his mouth and he  sucked it clean of all traces of wine. 

The wine warmed his blood he panted and  broke the kiss but he was acutely aware that loki had stormed off along with fraubati.  

“you will make a fine pleasure slave for me prince” She said as her gentle hand caressed his scalp, He scoffed and turned away.

“Don’t fight it, its one of your true talents” she caressed his back, the high had worn off but he was still bothered and bound, he longed to go to his room, even his semi private nest at the foot of loki’s bed would do he just longed to go somewhere and jerk off and drink to oblivion. 

The party flourished as most of the uptight  and sober members left, they were left with a few core members. 

Thor ended up in the cozy seating nook, the  floor under his boot clad feet was lined with a soft thin mattress and 4 of the revelers  along with the collector were lounging  around,high on smoke of some obscure herb.

“nows your time, start stipping thor, show  that body off for my guests” collector said

“ohhh a strip show” another man rubbed his hands in anticipation 

“No” Thor growled 

Collector look impasively and activated the  device embedded within Thor, thor cried out and when the collector amped it up he fell on his knees and bound hands. 

“Yes or No” collector drawled without letting up the pressure on the switch which was  making thor writhe some kind of exquisite  agony. 

“Yes” Thor gritted out, the vibrator died down but the humiliating laughter continued. 

“off with the cape, you are no longer a prince, you slave. Learn your place” Laufey was among the people who had  stayed back. 

Thor stood up. miserable self-pity constricted his throat as he unclasped  the cape and let it fall in a heavy whoosh. 

“Lets play a game shall we?, some of my  slaves on sakaar play it. Its called spin the  bottle whoever gets the bottle pointing to  them gets to give the instructions. 

It first landed on gargi. She made him kneel,  then the bottle pointed to Laufey. 

“come here, my princess looks hungry. Come here, CRAWL, no standing you brat” Thor  crawled closer to him Laufey signaled to his crotch “come on touch it and it will give you  something nutritious to fill your slave belly” 

“No” 

A slap landed heavy on thor’s face, but he wasn’t swayed 

“No”

Laufey lunged at him making him fall back  on his back he rode on shoulders and jerked off on his face. Thor cried out as the chains  snagged at his tender nipples and the  clamps came off. 

Laufey came embarrassingly fast to the  jerking off he gave himself. The sight of the mighty prince Thor struggling beneath him,  being his helpless party plaything was  enough to pull him off. 

Laufey patted Thor’s face “there you go, princess” tucked himself up and walked off 

tears streamed wordlessly and mixed with  the cum, Thor wiped himself with his still-bound hands and waited for the next atrocity. 

“All right who’s next. Me!” yelled the man with blue eyeliner 

“All right I will be nice to you, take off those sexy boot" Thor did and next time it landed on the blue  eye-liner guy again 

There were groans “oh gooddie, lets see you on all fours” he brandished a whip “this is a  thing used to break horses on vanaheim, very effective” the blue eyeliner guy said

“ok sweetcheeks, loose the skirt.. kilt whatever” 

 _ _Whore, plaything, trophy__ the words rattled in his mind as he stripped off the last of his dignity and kneeled, trying in vain to cover his  own forced arousal.

The man was cruel, everyone was cruel. It  was a free for all after than. Thor lost all  sense of time a space as euphoria and agony took over his body.

Thor found himself bucking helplessly,  involuntarily into the golden woman above  him who clenched rythemically, endlessly. He had never had such a wild orgasm as when  he was buried in her and the blue eyeliner guy was pulsing deep in his mouth and laufey was buried in his ass, slapping him on his thighs bruising and drawing blood. 

The configurations changed but there was no respite for him, three at a time it went on for hours 

Thor had vowed that he wouldn’t beg. So he didn’t. 

He had cried himself dry long ago, he  endured and but he finally, blessedly passed out sometime in the early hours of the morning in the middle of a brutal face fucking he  was getting from an enraged marauder  whom he had very unwisely insulted.


	21. Lonely Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gargi The Golden Gives Important Information

Something was bothering Loki. 

He was feeling out of sorts since he woke up, way too early for his preference; Correction he was feeling out of sorts even before he went to sleep. 

He had sent Thor with Tanaleer as punishment, but Tanaleer had thrown a party and paraded Thor around like a public plaything.

Loki was never known for being sentimental so letting go of the powerful artifact just because he couldn’t part with Thor would have been a terrible tell, but he was acutely feeling the lack of Thor, a peculiar feeling of lack of something that was a constant presence for the past 1 month. He hated that he felt this way, hated himself for going so soft that he had fed the thunderer breakfast in bed, hated that he sometimes yearned to see the monster smile.

He kept his roiling emotions under check and went to the party all the while ignoring Thor, but when he saw Thor willingly kiss that golden woman his nerves were set on fire. It didnt help that frabauti his Dam and Laufeys partner had reacted in a similar way to Laufeys amorous behavior.  

Loki had stromed out of the place along with frabauti. He shoudnt

“Devils anus” he exclaimed under his breath when the same golden skinned woman greeted him in the breakfast.  

“A littler early are we? Last I saw you, you were tongue deep in Asir flesh” Loki said as he sat down next to her. He had no choice but to sit next to her as there was no one else around at this early hour.

“Early?” Gargi the golden laughed out loud “I just left the party my prince, I am very very late for bed, but as you know my hunger for all things good is insatiable”  

“Yes of-course I noticed” Loki spoke through gritted teeth, spooning syrup over the fresh tarts. 

“I see you have a sweet tooth” Gargi said “But your sweet something is being soured by the collector” 

Loki’s spoon clicked a bit too loudly “I have no love for the Asir Prince, He is a mere hostage” Loki said through pursed lips “How did the party go? Did the Prince of Asgard continue to be passed around like a fag? Or was he put away?” He asked with a strange trepidation.

she laughed in a strange musical way “you should have stayed, maybe they would have been gentler with him in your presence”

Loki narrowed his eyes “Tell me priestess, does Tanaleer continue to put his nose where it is apt to be bitten off?” 

“good question my Loki. He continues to poke his nose and if you aren't there to bite it off he is probable to succeed in stealing away your thunder” She said delicately drinking juice of oranges and pineapples of midgard. 

“You must know he never intends to give what he takes and doesn't intend to keep what he promises” 

 

It was enough information for Loki. If the priestess had risked her favor with the collector and the grand-master the eminent theft must be soon, possibly today.

 

“Why tell me this?” Loki asked, although he knew the answer before the words left his mouth 

 

“Too much power in the hands of those two ancients is never good. The universe has to have balance” 

 

Her words sent a chill down Loki’s spine. The words reminding him of someone giant and purple and angry, it felt like she was trying to say a 100 cryptic messages at the same time

 

“I hope you don’t seek to mock me, your riddles tire me priestess”

 

She smiled, the sight of her golden teeth always dazed Loki “Riddles are my life Little Loki, besides , and the righteous Thunderer will break under their spell, I seem to have developed a soft spot for him” 

 

“Gargi the golden with a soft spot?, I thought the gold had seeped right into your cold heart and hardened it solid” 

 

Gargi yawned “No time for trading quips little Loki” She got up and left leaving a trail of gold dust in her wake. 

 

That seemed ominous 

 

He had to find the Thunderer and spirit him back to his chambers before it was too late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Rescue & a disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds Thor, but loki looses himself.

Loki hastened to Tanaleer’s chambers, where he found Tanaleer and His father sitting on one of the semi circular sofas.

 

The evidence of last nights party was everywhere, plates of half eaten food now cold and unpalatable on the floor, wine spilled on the couch, wine glasses on the floor, stink of sex in the air. 

 

“Father, its such a pleasure to see you this morning” Loki ingratiated himself on his father who seemed rested and tired at the same time. 

 

It seems that his father never left the party and was now in active scheming with Tanaleer

 

“Tanaleer, It was a splendid party” Loki said. 

 

“Loki, Prince!, Your Highness”, Tanaleer gave an elaborate Bow “It sure was, the thunderer is amazingly powerful and has great stamina” Tanaleer laughed locking eyes with Laufey who joined in the laughter. 

 

“Ahh yes, I am sure you had your fun, I am here to take my prize back, as promised he has spent 3 days with you”

 

A glaze of anger and trepidation quickly flitted over the collectors face which he quickly replaced by an oily smile

 

“A few more hours Loki, the prince needs to be made presentable, cant simply give him to you unwashed” 

 

Loki felt anger and something akin to guilt constrict in the depths of his heart, but he smiled through that

 

“come now. You aren't attempting to spirit him away are you?, stealing him away from us and from the king of Jotunheim?” 

 

Laufey who was till now lounging off his hangover looked alert at this.

 

Good, Loki needed his father’s support on this. 

 

“Loki, Loki, Loki a little jealous are we?, is that affection I see?” 

 

The collector was stalling, the good thing was Loki was stalling too. As Loki was speaking to them he had his spies, the very elite super-secret  _ _ayyars__ adept in subterfuge, stake out the chambers. 

 

Loki had trained them all the methods of breaking and entering by disabling magic security barriers. Tanaleer would play dearly for underestimating Loki’s magic. 

 

Two of his spies entered the hall from inside the ante-chamber of tanaleers apartments, apparently the need for subterfuge was over. 

 

“Prince Loki, we found this in the interiors of the chamber” They presented him with a round circular dark object which was gave off irridicent rainbow colors. 

 

“This is a part of Bi-frost” Loki examined the tiny runes etched in concentric circles. 

 

“That is my property jotun” Tanaleer was ruffled and reached out only to be held back by king laufey. 

 

“That is a bi-frost port-key, The ante-chamber is a secret portal. He is readying to leave using Bifrost’s borrowed energy,. He has already transported most of the artifacts and personal effects. Prince Thor is in an stone cage ready to be sent in next burst of energy” 

The little jotun spy gave the account unimpressed by Tanaleers anger

 

“Huh, I should have known not to trust a slime like you, father allow me to arrest this double agent” He said looking at his father the king, giving him just enough credit. 

 

His father was slow on uptake, but he made it up by making quick and deadly decisions. 

 

“Arrest him on charges of theft and treason of the highest order”

 

Tanaleer smiled “Not this time my king” and disappeared in a whirl of black smoke. 

 

Loki tried to reach him “Let him go Loki. He cannot leave jotunheim and we have the port key to get out of this planet and all the other known routes are highly regulated”

 

Loki let out a breathe of frustration, for once his father was right. 

 

“you are very right my king. Allow me to thoroughly search the place and confiscate everything that he has left behind” 

 

Laufey nodded, still lethargic. “You do that my son” Loki always felt that warm glow when Laufey said that, all these years and he was still hungry for his father’s ill gotten affection. 

 

Laufey left Loki to clean up Tanaleer’s mess. 

 

Loki walked to find a the stone cage “hmm smart didn’t want to accidentally get electrocuted” he smiled at his loyal spies who were trying to dismantle the remaining cages and confiscate the possessions contained therein. Both living and in-animate. 

 

“Prince Loki, we must tell you there was a strange white snow cat which we saw here and which led us to the port key. It is nowhere to be seen now. It could be one of tanaleers escaped possessions”

 

Loki nodded only half listening. 

 

“I understand search the palace for the cat and Leave the Asgardian to me” He said and teleported the cage along with the content to his chambers 

 

He wanted to be alone when he finally saw his pet again, a strange possessiveness overtook him. He didn’t want anyone to see them. 

 

Loki pressed a button and the stone cage started folding in on itself till only the circular stone bed on which the thunderer was lying was left 

 

Loki took in a sharp breath when he saw Asgard’s prince lying so vulnerable in the weak sunlight of the morning. 

 

Thor was lying on his back, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold, but even so he jerked at the sudden brightness. 

 

He was still only half conscious, breath coming in shallow, he tugged at his hands but they were tied tight at the back at his wrist and his upper arms above the elbows making his chest jut out 

 

He was covered in nothing but a flimsy silk sheet covering his groin area and just about maintaining his modesty. His long legs were un-adorned except for thin chains across his ankles linking them to the base of the bed, a similar chain adorned his hips. 

 

Loki touched his foot in an attempt to warn him of his presence but the thunderer twitched and jerked as if scalded, tiny electricity jolts traversed his body as his breathing became even more shallow and his face scrunched into despair.

 

“Please no more” Loki had heard the thundered beg before, say these exact words to him before but then he had seemed to be playing a part, humoring him and now this felt like real deep despair. He sounded so Disoriented, broken, confused and alone that it pulled at Loki heart.

 

“Please, please, no more, Heimdall, help me, Frandal please mother someone please” He started sobbing but Loki continued to hold on to his foot to feel Thor shake 

 

It didn’t take long for Loki to figure out how harshly his pet had been treated 

 

There were bruises all over his body, red angry welts on his back snaking up to his front. While people feasted, someone had whipped him for fun. a deep sluggishly bleeding bite mark on his shoulder, a hand shape bruise accorss his neck, bruises, bite marks all over his torso, His face was no better red from being slapped around by a jotun hand, he also had cuts on his mouth and an angry bruise on his cheek. His thighs were covered in similar bruises and what disturbingly looked like a mixture of blood and cum. So much of it. His body was glistening with a layer of it - dried and crusty in parts and still wet in others. 

 

He heard Thor sob and he involuntarily tightened his hands on thorns ankle and gave a tiny jerk; Thor cried out in pain and paled the tiny movement had apparently caused him too much pain.

 

“father please, take me home” Thor whispered in a hoarse voice. What it would be like to be in his Thor’s place, held hostage and raped mercilessly, alone in a strange land with monsters twice his size, stripped of his powers and of his weapons.

 

Loki felt something a shiver, a ghost of magic roll over his body and he looked at his hands where it was touching Thor and to his astonishment he saw that it had changed colors, a pale slightly ruddy glow washed over his blue skin, all but hiding his heritage lines. 

 

Loki had experimented with shape shifting before but it had never occurred involuntarily, he jerked his hands away and looked at the far window. He was looking completely asir now. Complete with green eyes pale skin and strange curly black hair. 

 

It wasn’t going away even after he stopped touching Thor. 

 

A seed of an idea took hold in his brain 

 

Loki reached for the blindfold, Thor went from terrified to astonished as he took in his new surroundings and as he took in the strange new face. He was still breathing hard but was apparently relieved that he was back in loki’s chambers and no one else other than loki was there whom he regarded carefully opening and closing his parched and bleeding lips 

 

“Asgardian?” 

 

“Yes, My name is Luke” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys and your love for this mistake ridden un betaed fic is giving me lots of inspiration. So here's another fresh off the oven chappie. I update so soon because all my favorite ficwriters seem to be taking a break and I have jothing exciting to read.


	23. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Rocks Thor to sleep or was it Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two POVs here. Hope it works and makes sense logically! Sorry if I made anyone cry :)

Thor looked at the new person.

He looked freakishly familiar as if he was an old friend, someone he knew in another life. Almost like a brother. Thor felt his throat thicken, maybe it was the effect of seeing another Asgardian face after so many weeks, maybe it was the relief after what happened last night. What they did.

“Luke” He said exhaling all the breath that he was holding, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the mattress below him.

He wanted to ask for help but then a sense of futility overpowered him. What was the point, it would happen again. He would be made helpless and vulnerable again and again and again if not Tanaleer, then someone else. Flashes of what had happened kept flooding his mind.

The grandmaster’s demented smile as he entered him ruthlessly while tanaleer held him up and showed him where his body met the grandmasters.

“look, look so beautiful you look” he could still hear tanaleer whispering in his ears as electricity helplessly flowed over his body

“ohhhh sparkles, so cute” grandmaster said and came followed by a horrid squelching sound. His insides were flooded. Everyone had laughed. Every dehumanizing, objectifying act was followed by raucous laughter.

His throat constricted at the mere memory, he wished he could stop existing so nothing will could happen again. All his anger all his disgust had ceased to exist as he retreated in his mind, no thoughts of revenge gave wind to his sails. He was listing in a sea of despair.

He felt hands on his bindings and he jerked, having been startled from the vice like grip of his memories he opened his eyes to find the man busy prying his bindings open

“You will have to roll over so I can get to these faster”

Thor didn’t want to, but he sensed it to be in his best interest so he rolled half on his side to present the view of his entire back to the stranger in asir skin.

A sharp pain shot from his opening, he cried out and groaned at the feeling of something flowing out of it. The other guy gasped and Thor felt himself die a little with shame.

Luke opened his bindings with a quick efficiency. Thor immediately made to get up, to wrap the already bloodied white sheets around himself but every movement shot pain through his body. he gasped when he felt a very sharp pain on his side which had been torn open by a marauder’s claw. He reached to feel it only to realize his shoulder was dislocated, he cried out and coughed, his ribs hurt and he had trouble breathing.  
“Hold still, hold still. Please” The other guy sounded panicked enough to still thor’s movements

“Hold still, I will get some warm water to clean you and something for the pain” He said, Thor felt him get up and walk away. He came back in a short while but Thor already felt bereft and worried that he might not come back.

Thor had felt a very heavy blanket of sleep trying to take him under but the pain in his body was far too great for that to happen. He swam in and out of consciousness.

Catching comforting glimpses of his new asgardian friend tending to him.

“I don’t want to give you a sleeping drought before I can ascertain the extent of the injuries, ok”

Thor nodded “Did loki send you?, he wont like ‘neone meddling with me” he said as soon as loki was done with looking inside his mouth

Luke started wiping his upper body with warm water and a soft cloth, it felt infinitely good to be cared so tenderly although it snagged at his abused nipples and the various bite marks

“This.. aahhh…. this was punishment….ahh, he wants me to feel it, you shouldn't get in trouble” the other man, Luke, went awfully still at this.

Curious, Thor opened his eyes to find him deathly pale and angry, all his fury was apparently fixated on the huge bite mark on Thor’s shoulder

Luke’s eyes flitted on his eyes and he smiled.

“Maybe he did, but maybe he regrets it yet” Luke said and resumed his cleaning of the wounds

Thor didn’t even scoff, just closed his eyes, exhausted.

“he is an endless cycle of cruelty and regret, what good is it to me” luke didn’t stop this time. Only faltered for a second, and continued down his lower body.

Luke cleaned his legs and feet meticulously, applying salve and lotion and healing stones where required he reached up to the inner thigh area; Thor started breathing heavily as luke removed the bloody and filthy sheet exposing him completely.

“tell if it hurts” Thor only nodded, eyes closed he felt only half aware but even that much awareness was too much for him.

Gentle warm water was squeezed on his crotch, he was washed with delicate care. Like something precious and broken. Washed re-washed and dried.  
“There, now turn over”

He did without protest, luke went straight for his hole, all sleep was driven from him and he woke up clutching the sheets under him and breathing heavily

“Please, I will take care of it myself”

“Nonsense, you have no healing powers” he said and changed his tone “Shhhh, calm down”, another wave of sleep overpowered him as luke said it. Was luke using a spell on him? Well it wasn’t working very well.

No matter what thor couldn’t sleep with someone prodding at his opening

He felt luke parting his cheeks gently, thor burned and cried anew with shame. It hurt it hurt so much.

Flashes, Memories of Tanaleer moving in and out as he lay chained up, face burried in the folds of the golden woman. Memories of laughter as someone pried open his already speared hole and someone else squeezed and spanked him with large jotun hands. 

He started crying. Unabashed and pathetic.

“hey hey, hey” luke whispered and climbed in front of him in a quick motion he slipped his hands around thor and hugged him.

“Shh.. shhhh, it wont happen again, you are safe you are safe you are safe” Luke said rocking thor back and forth till he actually blessedly fell asleep.

************ LOKI***********

Loki rocked Thor to sleep.

Loki was unaware of his own emotions when he had started this charade. Thor had simply transformed him, in his own way he had communicated enough pain to make an empath out of loki who had taken this luke persona quiet involuntarily.

Loki unspooled one thing out of the tangle of emotions in his heart.Guilt.

He had been trying to weave a sleeping spell powerful enough to make thor sleep through the treatment but the only thing that finally managed make thor sleep soundly was the rocking motion and loki whispering“you are safe” repeatedly in his ears.  
Loki spent the rest of the hours trying to extricate himself out of thor’s grasp without waking him up, it proved impossible, but he did manage to turn thor around to effectively spoon him and treat the wounds on his back appropriately.

Once that was done Loki took the disgusting sheets away and wrapped themselves with his favorite blanket. Loki for the first time slept in a different form. It felt warm and safe, surely nothing bad could come of it.


	24. Luke Vs Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts suffering from a mild case of spilt personality disorder while Thor suffers from Anxiety and panic attacks.  
> or  
> Loki is a confused idiot who doesnt know what he wants

Loki woke with a start, he struggled to open his eyes but his heart was hammering away.Thor’s alarmed yell had startled him awake.

 

Loki opened his eyes to see Thor looking at him, breathing heavily trying not to move but failing as he was shaking.

 

Thor was no longer looking ravaged and unconscious. He was completely awake, his eyes bright and too wide. He seemed paralyzed with indecision.

 

“What is it with you?” loki asked and reached for Thor’s forehead to check for fever, that’s when he realized his voice and skin had reverted back to their original jotun form sometime in the night.

 

Thor flinched hard and shut his eyes, but didn't move, he opened his eyes when the anticipated blow didn't come.

 

Loki released thor from his embrace, prompting thor to scoot to the farthest point on the bed unable to hide his pained wince as the bedding snagged against his still healing wounds. Thor looked around in apparent confusion, then looked back at loki and the blanket

 

“I am sorry your highness, didn't mean to wake you” he said to loki in a steady voice.Loki could still detect the wariness and fear behind the perfect formality, could see  thor looking painfully vulnerable with the only thing that was covering him was given by loki.

 

Loki who had lived for this, for this compliance couldn't find it in himself to enjoy it.

 

He wanted to say something to put him at ease but didn't want to risk turning again, didn't want thor to know that loki and luke are one and the same. Huh, he would definitely want to analyze why. But some other time.

 

He got out of the bed with a certain degree of irritation, he wasn't used to not understanding his own thoughts, he was always 10 steps ahead and could always  perceive everyone’s move even before they thought of it, then. Why wasn't he able to predict his own actions.

 

Loki got up, not caring to hide his anger and impatience he flung off the blanket and headed for the dressing area to fix his hair. In the reflection he saw Thor get up tentatively wrapping loki’s blanket around himself.

 

Through the mirror their eyes met, they held the gaze a few seconds where they shared a moment of equality.

 

Loki turned and thor lowered his eyes, training his gaze at the carpet.

 

“You are filthy, get in the tub” Loki said without stretching it out any further

 

“Right now?” Thor asked voice still hoarse, and still paining from the grimace on his face

“Yes, you will find it ready and hot enough for you”

 

Thor licked his lips and looked unsure.

 

_What was he so unsure about damnit, I am being nice._

 

“Don't dawdle” Loki said, his sharp voice apparently starling Thor into movement, but the movement was cut short. The moment he tried to walk thor doubled over emitting a sharp shout of pain.

 

Loki was quick to come and help him stay upright, but thor was again breathing heavily, sweat beads appeared on his forehead he shook his head in a pathetic attempt to will away the pain

 

“Cant even walk?” loki said, normally such a taunt would elicit an angry insult from the asgardian he waited for it but it never came. Only a flash of hanger a tell tale flaring of the nostrils and a colouring of the cheeks which was quickly replaced by sigh, a defeated droop of his shoulders and a shake of his head

 

“No, please .. please give me a minute”  Thor said trying to will the pain away.

 

“I thought i had seen to all wounds” loki muttered to himself, thor only knit together his eyebrows in confusion but concentrated on putting one step in front of the other

 

Slowly and painfully they made their way to the tub.

 

“Thankyou” Thor warily eyed loki and then his blanket. He took a deep breath and dropped his blanket

 

Thor lowered himself in the bathtub, hissing with pain every few seconds.

Loki went to the far window and made it transparent. It was a beautiful jotun spring day. The snow was white and bright and the sky was clear, in the distance the lensing through the nearby galaxy had created a bright spot similar to jotunheims weak sun,a hardy plant had peaked through the snow and was now blossoming red.

Loki liked spring and he was sure thor would appreciate the view.

Loki turned to Thor who was not even looking at the window. Thor was lost in his own world staring intently at the water as it steamed around him.

“beautiful isnt it?” loki asked him

“Yes” anger prickled at loki’s skin. This thor was false he had no pride and no anger, nothing to play with.

His anger must have shown on his face because thor flinched and lowered his eyes “Yes, master”he added

Loki squinted in disbelief. No this was wrong.

He walked towards Thor who made an abortive attempt to get away, he splashed in the steaming water making the manacles glint in the weak sun and the collar looking especially red against thor’s bruised neck

Thor was waiting for whatever punishment that was to befall him, he didn't know what he had done to trigger a punishment but loki looked angry.

Thor looked up through his eyelashes and crossed his arms around himself, a gesture he always associated with blushing virgins and helpless little girls but he couldn't bring himself to care how he looked. He just wanted loki to stop where he was and leave him alone.

Loki reached out to touch the side of his head and thor jolted causing some water to splash, unconcerned loki continued to pat his hair down.

Thor looked up and saw a strange new emotion up close on loki’s face, something on the lines of sadness and hate.

Loki took some of the shampoo and worked up a lather by massaging it in his hair, but thor never relaxed

He had gone through hell and woken up to the continued nightmare of his existence. He didn't want to look at the distant galaxy where his golden asgard shone, where heimdall might have looked and found him in disgrace where his mother might have asked after him and found a whore,a pleasure slave.

He didn't want the sunlight touching his skin he didn't want to be awake to feel a thing. He didn't even want to die, he just wanted to stop existing. Dissolve into a time and space where there were no marauders who’s hands crawled on his sides leaving deep gauges, no grandmaster and no collector and no laufey.

He longed to feel the fire and fury in his heart against his assaulters but that fire was long doused.

Their laughter still echoed in his ears as they took him apart, asgards heir they said, the thunderer, the godling, they said, what will your father think of you now they said.

_“Oh he wouldn't be surprised, he will thank the stars that at least now the dumb pretty boy has a use”_

Laufey’s words echoed in his head

And now he was back, at being at playing loki’s pet. Back at being pretty and ready for whenever loki chose to punish him again.

One infraction, one toe out of line and he would be back on his back.

Maybe he deserved this

Loki turned the spigot on and warm water cascaded on his head washing away the spuds. Breathe came in short when he felt the tug of the chain on his nipples he reached to push it away but there was nothing there.

What if what if ..  he couldn't even form the thought coherently, the walls of reality seemed to be closing in around him, his skin prickled and itched and he felt just about ready to burst out of it.

He reached feverishly to scratch all over his body making it bloody and raw all over again, his breath came in short.

 _“Dumb Vain arrogant boys deserve to be taught a lesson”_ he heard laufey’s voice again as _something_ was moving inside of him.laufey had touched a button and it had sped up and he had cried out and there was laughter and someone bit, and someone else pinched and someone else had smacked his ass.

His neck itched horribly he reached for it but touched the collar and a wave of nausea hit him.

The collar, it was choking him, his own cape was choking him tears blurred his vision he couldn't see beyond bright blobs of color, he couldnt breath, felt nauseated

The water felt too hot, he felt too cold, unable to breath he heaved, he threw up on the other side of the tub, he threw up until all the strawberries, all the wine and all the cheese he had been fed at the party was out of the system he heaved till there was only bile coming out.

He shivered and realized a hand on his back gently going back and forth.

“S...sss..sorry” thor said, scared that he had offended loki.

“Finish off with the bath and join me for dinner in the sitting room”

Thor felt better after throwing up, loki had cleaned up the mess thor had made with magic and stalked away.

Then an awful realization dawned on him. The only way to survive was to be loki’s perfect pet.

Thor took a razor and shaved off whatever stubble he was growing, ensured all his body hair was gone, oiled himself till he glowed despite the ache from the bruises and blows on his body, combed his air till they were falling in soft spun gold curls on his shoulders.

Thor’s entire wardrobe was a trunk thor choose what loki would like best. Soft brown leggings and a forest green tunic worn open till the belly button.

Thor walked to where loki was sitting, kept his eyes to the floor and sunk to his knees in front of loki, hands resting on his thighs as he continued to look down to the carpet.

“Do you want to me to service you before or after dinner”

Loki looked at thor and words were stolen from him. He looked good enough to eat, looking like a proper slave.

He had shaved on his own volition and chosen to please loki in his choice of apparel and was now kneeling without being prompted to.

Thor was scared of loki and loki felt sick with this knowledge, felt even sicker that a bad part of him still enjoyed this obedience.

How far will this obedience go. The loki who had violated thor in the first few days of their encounter was up again while luke was sleeping.

Loki reached to touch thor's spun gold hair, so soft and pure even after he had gone through hell.

“Look at me”

Thor looked his azure blue eyes framed by thick lashes needed to be kissed but more than that loki wanted to know how far this obedience went.

“Kiss my feet”

without a moment's hesitation thor bent and planted a soft lipped kiss on each of his cold naked foot.

“Continue till i tell you to stop”

And thor continued on his knees, hands planted flat on each side of loki’s feet thor continued to kiss them

Loki threw back his head against the chair’s cushioned high back and said“LOOK AT THIS HEIMDALL, TELL ODIN THAT HIS SON IS MINE NOW”loki was relieved he was in control again.

A soft gasp and a sharp intake of breath was the only reaction but thor continued to lick and kiss. His tongue felt soft and warm against his cold feet. Then he felt a drop of moisture on his foot.  Tears.

Just like that loki's control crumbled

His hands twitched to lift thor up and hug him and make the tears go away.

“Get up and sit on that chair. I am going away and will not be back for a few days will send a servant for your meals you will not get out of these chambers, understood?”

Loki didn't even wait for thor to rise as he stormed off from his chambers. Heart hammering mind in a turmoil of confusion.


	25. Byleistr Talks

Loki went away, ran away, Roamed for hours before finally ending up at seedy tavern where not many people came

 

He used to come here with Byleistr and Hel. That was the time they used to be friends

 

“Loki” Byleistr exclaimed as he clambered out of his seat “Where have you been, the whole palace is abuzz with tanaleers treachery”

 

“they hurt Thor” he said simply

 

Byleistr nodded in understanding, he was the pure one who didn’t mock loki or anyone for that matter for softness.

 

“I tried to help him, but something strange happened I changed” Byleistr paused to look at him but didn’t say anything

 

“I changed form, took on asgardian skin.. involuntarily”

 

“Loki, you were always talented shape shifter, but that’s dangerous territory, empathy and shapeshifting is not a good combination, it preys on your mind”

 

Byleistr was visibly rattled, loki only nodded, he knew the dangers, he had written a thesis on the dangers of shapeshifting.

 

“the thing is when I got rid of the asgardian skin I hurt him all over again, I just couldn’t help it, I felt wretched but I did it anyway. When I took him from asgard I wanted to break the arrogance out of Thor, but now he is so broken that he wouldn't even defend himself, he wouldn't even put up a fight. I have absolute and complete power over him and I … I don’t trust myself to not abuse the power” Loki who had been handed a drink had shattered the glass in his tirade.

 

“I made him lick my feet Byleistr ” Loki said as he looked at the broken shards of the glass didn’t have the courage to look at Byleistr’s expression.

 

“The moment I realized what I am doing I ran away and roamed for hours I don’t know what to do”

 

“Brother. He is a prince, a war-prize yes but still a prince of an entire realm” Byleistr said in his penchant way, leaving the most important part unsaid and up to loki to decode.

 

“Nevertheless, the shapeshifting issue seems problematic, promise me that you will be careful brother” He added with a huge comforting hand over his shoulders.

 

Loki smiled at the fact that Byleistr never stopped him from doing anything, never forbade anything, he WAS the crown prince he had every right but to order Loki around by Byleistr was never the one to abuse his rights. At times like these he felt bad that he was going to topple laufey and take the throne for himself.

 

“I promise brother” he said as he got up. Loki spent the next two days in the library.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is Thor's new buddy

Thor counted his breaths, then after a while it was apparent that Loki wasn’t coming back let go a breath of temporary relief and got up, peeled off his shirt and put on the warmest coziest blue wool jerkin his mother had made for him.

He dragged a couple of blankets and went to the hole in the wall that had been his bed for the first few nights, and tried to sleep. Buried under a pile of blankets; he tried to sniff out the scent of his mothers hands from the wool jerkin.

Sleep wouldn't come, he was hungry and the food was there but he didn’t feel like lifting one finger, didn’t feel like getting out of the cocoon giving him an illusion of safety.

he tried hard to sleep but his brain was assaulted by images of the party at one point of time half asleep he dreamt that heimdall and his father were also attending the party chatting with the others as Thor sat at their feet eating what they fed him. Thor asked his father for help but he was ignored again and again.When he begged his father to take him home, his father and heimdall shared a look. “its too late you are a willing slave now, we saw you kissing his feet”

He was woken by his own hammering heart. He was still alone. Thor didn’t move an inch the motion activated illumination wasn’t activated.

A few days passed like this, he was left alone save for the jotun workers who came and went bringing him food regularly.

He slept 16 hours straight and still felt tired, he ate whatever alien food they brought him and crawled back into his little alcove and slept again, the motion activated illumination only coming on for short while when the palace servants came.

He lay there counting the tiles on the roof of his alcove, trying to remember how a gentle loving touch felt like, if only he could hold onto that memory.

it felt lonely here.

 

He had counted exactly 10 tiles over a 100 times when he heard the footsteps. His heart hammered as the lights came on 

Loki was probably back. Thor sat up, scrambling to make his bed and get up.

He was confused as to what he should do, so he waited just outside the alcove trying not to look insolent he trained his gaze at the floor and linked his arms at his back

“Thor” The voice didn’t belong to loki, Thor looked up to find the same green eyed man and relief flooded over his face but he kept his smile at bay

“you, who are you?, I thought I made you up”

The man smiled “An imagine wouldn't cut off your bonds now would it?”

“ofcourse, but you didn’t come back so I thought it was a dream” Thor had hoped most fervently that the man with the Forrest green eyes was no dream. But what was an asgardian doing here?, how did he come and go freely? Was it not unsafe? Was he a spy? A thousand questions scrambled to come to his lips

“You look better” the green eyed man said.

Just like that his mind was flooded with those memories again, as if they were always waiting in the shadows to pounce at the slightest provocation. He still felt tender, he still couldn't walk well and there were marks which wouldn't fade, there was a scar left by the marauders claw which still itched.

“Thank you for caring for me, Luke” his voice broke a little he furiously tried to adjust his voice and sweep away the unnecessary emotion.

“It was my duty and I am sorry I should have returned sooner, those marks need a good salve” Luke said appraising Thor a little.

“Who put you on this duty?" Thor asked.

“now we will have plenty of time questions later, tell me what are you doing sleeping there?” Luke asked gesturing to the alcove “and it seems that you have been sleeping too much and not eating at all”

“Lets get you out of there” Luke bent down to scoop out the blankets and rest of the myriad clothes and personal items Thor had taken inside with him.

After he retrieved the third jar of fragrant ungent Luke raised an eyebrow

“the smell helps me sleep” Thor replied looking sheepish

“whats this?” luke said holding up a hair pin and a hair brush which he had retrieved from under thor’s pillow

“thats my mothers, give it here” thor said snatching it from luke’s hand, this was the man he had been fantasizing about for the last few days and he was already being annoying.

“where are you taking all that, that's where I sleep”

“Well I have been told that you sleep on loki’s bed”

“NO, OK, I don’t, please, I only sleep there when he … he ..” the warning bells of anxiety came in waves, the itchy skin, the hammering heart the shortness of breath when he rapes me, or uses me? Or takes me? Forces me?

he couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence, Luke’s warm hand landed on his arm, grounding him back to reality

“Hey, OK you don’t have to sleep there let me just tidy it up a bit” he looked up to see a sea of pain in luke’s eyes, Thor nodded.

“shall we get you all cleaned up”

“why?”

“Well, I havent been to asgard since I was young but aren't asgardians supposed to bathe every day” he quirked a well manicured eyebrow as he huried away to draw a bath for Thor

“so you have lived all your life here?” Thor found himself following luke around like a new puppy, completely fascinated by the new comer

“how come you are the only asgadian I see around here, how come the jotuns allow you to roam free”

“really Thor, you are the crown prince of asgard you don’t know about the war prisoners and refugees living in Jutunheim” Loki said as he tried to sort out the trunk which contained all of thor’s personal items

Thor wanted to correct luke, was the crown prince, now its balder but didn’t feel like wallowing in self pity much when he had been presented with a new shiny bit of information.

“well.. uhhh.. refugees?” thor asked and saw luke roll his eyes

“yes Thor, even before its defeat the realm eternal had cast outs who have no where to go”

“So whats one castout doing here? Helping another castout?”

Luke licked his lips and Thor was distracted by the pinkness of those lips

“You are hardly a cast out, you are a highly valuable war prize, and the focal point of a tug-of-war game ranging at least three planets 

Thor felt like he was stabbed, being called a war-prize shouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

Luke looked at him and pursed his lips and rolled his eyes

“look I didn’t mean that warprize part ok, what I meant was you are very very wanted, don’t go on looking like a heartsick puppy”

“Hey” Thor was affronted, the offhand way in which he said it made him feel ridiculous and strangely light

“what do you know about puppies, jutunheim doesn't have puppies does it?”

“well sure it has, the snow fox puppies are the best, they look somewhat like you with those blue eyes and blond fur”

Luke had busied himself folding and assorting all of thor’s clothes and other books and other keepsakes so he missed the blush and smile which Thor fought hard to suppress.

“ridiculous” Thor said

“you think am riffing you? You should see this, lets go out, its spring they should be out in the woods yipping and nipping at each other”

Thor really really wanted to but how?

“you know I cant go, you said it yourself I am the focal point they wouldn't let me go around wandering in the woods, that too with another asgardian”

Luke appeared to be in deep thought, almost looked like loki when he would do 10 calculations at one time

“Dont worry about that, I will figure something out”

Thor had a feeling that he already had figured it, luke checked the water and it was already hot

“come your highness” Luke gave a mock bow

Thor scoffed “don’t mock me, am no ones prince” he said as he made a face

“whats the matter?” Luke said

“I appreciate what you are doing and Its not as if I have any rights in this world but I don’t like the way the tub is exposed, its positioned almost as if set up for the viewing pleasure of the runt”

Luke recoiled at the that.

“Is this how asgard of today is? Calling names due to someones natural disabilities?”

Thor took a deep breath “I don’t know what kind of loyalty you have to them but know this an asgardian prince wouldnt make ANYONE into a pleasure slave, Much less a Prince of another realm. So excuse me if I say something uncharitable for your prince” Thor was panting with anger

Luke smiled a little as he gestured for Thor to enter the tub

“you are right, its all very tasteless” Then as if a bulb lit up in his brain “tell you what, lets re-arrange the furniture a bit?”

“Luke, I don’t think Loki will like that”

“Dont worry, he has given me the authority to keep you comfortable”

“He did huh, my own handler” Thor asked affronted and a little surprised

Thor bathed and was attended to by the gentle hands of Luke, he could almost pretend that he was back in asgard attended by the many palace servants, he closed his eyes and let himself relax, willing the memory of loki away.

Luke presented him with a wide variety of choices for him to wear as Thor soaked in the fragrant water, thor looked at him with a lopsided smile, both amused and glad at the treatment

“The blue and gold one” Thor said 

Once Thor wore the fine wool tunic made of navy blue and gold thread and admired himself in the mirror, He had lost some weight the seems were not struggling to hold his biceps together and there was definitely room in the torso where there was non before, he fretted at the loose seams and lack of fitting

“you look fine …. should have taken better care of you” luke said haltingly, the corners of his mouth drooping “HE” He paused and then added “HE should have taken better care of you”

Thor looked down at himself and smiled ruefully

“You disapprove of your master not treating his pet well?” thor knew it was a low blow, he had nothing against luke he was just a slave and spent almost his entire lifetime here, he would expect some loyalty, thor even felt wretched that luke looked troubled and sad.

“yes I do” Luke said with a straight face then as if on a second though he added “You want to look at puppies or no?”

“yes” thor knew he should hide his emotions, temper his enthusiasm, mask his feelings; but those rules were for Asgards crown prince not for him.  
“Yes please” he added as a broad smile took over his face.


	27. Snow Fights & Pups

They had sneaked out. Thor for one moment did not believe that this was all without loki’s permission or without some sort of a track on him. Loki wouldn’t ever be this lax with security of his war prize. The sneaking around was only for the benefit of the other giants who might take up an easy target.

Thor and Loki (Now luke) found themselves in a glade; If it can be called a glade. It was warmer than the rest of the jotunheim by a few degrees. The snow had not melted completely, there was a clutch of evergreen trees scattered about, hardy and strong in the harsh winters, there was no grass of course but there was the sweet scent of pine and the calming sound of a gurgling brook. A stone bridge went over the brook and the evergreens circled a bend in the brook where it was shallow and small golden fish swam about.

“I can’t believe such a place could exist on Jotunheim. This is beautiful” he said

“Yes – this glade opens up every spring and is a home for myriad creatures of soft fur for the summer” Loki said 

“You look mighty pleased with yourself” Thor said giving him a crooked mischievous grin.

“Well it was me who knew where it would be at the turn of the season, and me who knew how to reach here. No one else knows of this place not even Laufey himself. We are protected by a glacier on one side and by a hill on the other” Loki said walking slowly picking a flower the colour of the sunlight that favoured Asgard so much and Jotunheim so little, the colour of Thor’s hair.

Loki felt the resemblance to be too perfect. So he planted the dainty flower behind Thor’s ear.

Thor lit up. He literally lit up at the gentle gesture. He blushed and smiled and looked down then looked up again.

Loki found himself lost in the crinkles of his eyes and the blue of his irises and how perfect that yellow flower looked perched behind Thor’s now red ear.

“You know what we do on Asgards with the know-it-alls like you?” He said regaining some of his lost composure “This” with that he dumped Loki on the snow what a swipe at his feet and shove to his shoulder, once fallen Loki was bombarded with snowballs Thor had hidden behind his back this whole time.

Thor looked at him with a smile bitten down between his teeth, his eye brows raised he was poised to run.

Loki got up swiftly to give him a chase but Thor was ready with a few more snowballs which he swiftly lobbed at Loki while running away.

 _This is ridiculous_ the thought made circles in Loki’s head as he chased a gleeful thor around.

_Frost giant Loki felled by snowballs._

If his father knew what he was doing with the Asgardian captive he would be ashamed that his boy was growing soft, Loki the runt showing his true pathetic colour.

Loki balled up a snowball as he ran behind the blond and lobbed with force. Perhaps with too much force. He cringed as it collided with Thor’s back making him arch his back and loose his balance; Thor face-planted in a disgraceful heap. Loki rushed to his side, worried that his father’s thoughts had given too much force to the snowball.

Thor sputtered some snow out and laughed

“Not too bad for a refugee” Thor said with a raised eye brow and an impressed scowl then a look of horror crossed thor’s face as he pointed somewhere in the distance. Loki’s heart sped up and he turned around to face the threat.

Nothing. There was nothing. In an instance Thor tackled him with a force of an avalanche and managed to stuff loki’s shirt with 4 snowballs

Loki was a frost giant but luke was not; luke was supposed to squeal, so loki did after a bit of a delay and thor laughed in delight. The sound of it was nothing short of magical.

It had the lightness of the first fluffy snow of late _late_ summer. Loki felt the frozen cockles of his heart melt and he laughed as they lay side by side catching their breath.

Loki admired the flush on thor’s cheeks from the strain of laughing so hard; against the bright snow his blue eyes looked even more startling, the blond hair which had turned a life-less pale shade under the collectors care was now soft, luscious honey blonde. Loki tangled a hand in Thor’s hair and he felt wretched as he thought of all the times he had held him down by the hair and fucked him raw or all the times he had dragged him by the hair to force him in to kneel in the dining hall, forcing him to go hungry for days as all of the jotun palace dined before him.

Something must have shown on his face cause Thor’s brilliant smile dimmed a little.

“Luke, what happened? Are you ok friend?” Thor asked in a soft voice.

“Nothing” Loki shook his head “Come on I promised puppies”   Loki swatted at thor’s side and got up dusting the snow from his black-green ensemble.

They crossed the stream and descended into a little shaded cove. It was un-characteristically green here and right as rain he heard the yips.

He was familiar with the mother. He had saved her on a particularly bitter winter 5 years ago. She was a beautiful tan colour with blue green mismatch eyes. She sniffed in his direction, even as in asgardian form she recognized loki and he smiled in relief.

The cubs were all blonde and blue eyed and yipping and playing in a gentle clumsy way that was typical of the newly born of all species. Their colouring was strange and stark against Jotunheim’s ever present snow, possibly a throwback to warmer times. They would probably need all the help they can get.

Thor had gone quiet beside him and had crouched down so as to seem less intimidating to the pups.

He looked up to loki with a smile that could melt all of jotunhiem. He was so happy, Loki felt giddy to be the reason of that happiness.

The mother approached loki and a few treats later the pups approached them too. They were fearless and carefree as they ventured closer and closer. The mother wolf had at first growled at Thor in response Thor had coed _coed;_ apparently a few gentle words and Loki’s scent on him was enough for her to trust Thor and she was now busy licking and getting scratched in swift alternatives.

The cubs started drinking from the mother wolf and her eyes closed.

“Whos a good momma? Who’s a good momma?” Thor said in a strange infantile high pitched voice “who loves her babies?”

The wolf lolled her tounge out and it almost looked like she was smiling with her eyes closed; Blissed out on receiving such high praise from an alien prince.

“Seriously Thor what is that way of talking?” Loki scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“Hah! Have you never spoken to dogs? This is how you speak to dogs and wolves” Thor was now scratching the wolves tummy.

“So suddenly now you are the wolf expert?” Loki asked a little offended. He had spent months getting this friendly with the mother wolf.

“she is going to forget you now, she is mine”. Thor said sitting down he picked up a pup.

“ohhhh am gonna eat you up” Thor said bringing the little squiggling ball of fluff a bit too close to his snapping teeth.

“Hey don’t do that” Loki snatched the puppy away. Concerned that thor was actually serious about eating pups.

Thor laughed and crouched down on all fours to play with the rest of the four puppies, making mock growling noises and distracting them with bits of string.

_Disgusting. Cute. Adorable. Idiot. Ridiculous. Childish._

Conflicting thoughts and emotions ran through his mind, colliding with each other and taking up unrecognizable forms.

They played like that for hours. Loki had to take thor back, he had business to attend, but thor wasn’t listening and made a hundred excuses to stay out.

“The prince would be returning any time now. He would want you inside and presentable when he comes”

All colour fled from thor’s face and his smile dropped as he kept a puppy down.

“Ofcourse” Thor got up and dusted his clothes, helpless anger again clouded his features, the previous brilliant smile wasn’t even a distant memory now.

Loki as Luke led a heavy hearted Thor back to the palace through the secret pathways. He tried valiantly to cheer him up, spoke of the new bed he had commissioned and the new closed off bathroom he was designing for thor; but thor walked with heavy steps and an unreadable expression. Loki felt as if he was dragging him with invisible chains.

Just as they were to enter the palace grounds they came face to face with a giant snow cat. She was pure white with eyes of gold her head almost up to their chest.

Loki had seen snow cats, but they were half the size of this one.. This one was wild and rare with golden ferocious knowing sentient eyes.

"Snow-white" Thor said in a fond voice next to him 

 


	28. So Many Loki-lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a liar; but you already knew that.

Snow-white, as Thor called the creature, was no dainty girl.

The big cat growled and snarled at him, involuntarily Loki stepped back. He was at a loss of what to do if he had to bring forth the full force of his magic to defend them from this creature he would have to transform into his true form. He neither wanted to blow his cover nor did he want to hurt the beautiful creature the snowcats this size were rare, in-fact Loki had never seen one. It wasn’t just about their rarity that stilled Loki's hands it was also the divinity of the creature woven deep into the Jotun mythology and ethos.

The cat had been symbolic of pure and ferocious Jotunhiem for many eons. The cat was often worshipped through offerings of elk in the past and a sighting was considered auspicious. These days the cat had been relegated to folklore only.

The big cat growled at Thor after Loki had stepped back and the lug only smiled at it as if seeing an old friend.

The cat sniffed all over Thor’s torso in an urgent forceful manner. Loki tried to get thor away but the fool was at ease. He obviously knew the cat, when had Thor gotten the time to get friendly with this cat? When had he been free to roam the grounds like this?

“Luke this is snow-white,” He said looking up to him and smiling like an idiot completely unconcerned at the fact that the cat was herding him away from Loki.

The cat growled and toppled Thor over. Thor landed on the soft fresh snow with a huff.

“snow – what is the matter”

Thor was lying prone as Snowwhite sniffed and growled. The cat nuzzled thor, vigorously rubbing its cheeks all over his face.

Thor laughed and the rumble of his laughter put Loki at ease

“Jealous of lil puppies now?” Thor cooed to the big white cat named snow-white rubbing the sides of her face “well you were gone for so long, where have you been” a wistful sad tone to his voice was not completely imagined.

“Come on let me up” the cat moved away from and circled Loki with wariness

Thor crouched down to his knees as the cat came around and leaned on his side, Thor gave her a good scratch behind her ears and planted a wholesome big kiss on the side of her face. The cat closed her eyes and purred.

Loki coughed, he felt awkward as if intruding in a private moment but they were in an exposed passageway and needed to get inside before his father’s spies got a wind of his shape-shifting habits.

“we need to move now, it's not safe for you to be outside like this Thor”

Thor paled and nodded, immediately getting up. Thor trusted him and he immediately felt bad, Loki didn’t even trust himself.

“Come snow – let’s play inside” Thor beckoned the cat and she growled and blocked Thor’s path as he tried to follow Loki.

 

Snow continued to block thor’s path, nudging and shoving him with her head and paws so much that if he didn’t move in a particular direction he would topple over.

“I think she wants to eat you”

“Very funny luke, she won’t eat me – she is my widdle munchkin” the annoyingly adorable high pitched baby talk was back and Loki was certain for a second that the cat rolled her eyes and continued on her strange mission of nudging thor into another archway which would lead them to an alternative path which would take double the time.

Thor shrugged and followed the cat

“Hey hey, you cant go through that route, its dangerous and I will have to use my entry and exit charms again” Loki skirted around snow and grabbed Thor’s wrist forcefully if he has to use force on Thor he would.

The cat growled and pounced on them both forcing them out in the dark passageway and officially out of the palace grounds.

Loki got up dusting snow from his hair and was surprised that they could step out without him using the exit charms.

Loki had placed wards around to detect unauthorized entries and exits and had woven charms in the amulets of all residents and soldiers of the palace to allow them in and out, snow and Thor weren’t one of them.

Loki started the incantation to see what was wrong with the ward and nothing was

“Luke?” Thor asked confused, snow was already beckoning for them to follow her.

“Listen thor, this creature is dangerous. Don’t follow it come with me”

“come now luke, I trust her”

“like you trust me? You trust anyone you are an idiot”

Thor narrowed his eyes “what’s that supposed to mean?”

A loud commotion and an explosion knocked them away; the noise came from the passage parallel to their own. The one which they were supposed to take, the one no one knew about.

They hastened their departure amidst loud, excited and then disappointed voices of the jotun soldiers, amongst them was the voice of a very angry Helbindi.

“what was that?” Thor asked as they ran through the thickets and the snow.

“attempt on my life” Loki muttered “no time to talk hurry up”

They ran in the darkness for 2 hours. Snowwhite had saved their lives by diverting them away but she had now mysteriously disappeared. Loki’s head was swarming with questions. How had the big cat known of the dangers, how intelligent was it? How had helbindi known about them sneaking out? And how on earth was he stupid enough to try and kill them? Did helbindi know about Luke? Nothing made sense.

they panted and caught their breath as they stood next to a seemingly impenetrable wall of what was the back of the jotun palace.

“I am not going inside” Thor looked at the palace with dread “I am running away”

“Thor, this is madness. Come with me right now and no one knows about this”

“madness? What part of wanting freedom is madness?” He yelled and shoved at Loki “No am going to go whether you will help me or not” he fumbled with the manacles “get these off of me” thor cried out voice laced with mania and anger and pain.

Loki edged closer to him “Don’t make it difficult on yourself, come with me. You need to understand there is no escape. Stop tormenting yourself with these thoughts”

Loki went to grab his shoulders which thor dodged. Thor looked around and saw the eastern star.

“I will follow the eastern star to find Bifrost,” he said almost in a fevered pitch, Loki realized then that it had been a mistake to bring him out to give him a taste of freedom and then push him back into slavery.

“Don’t be stupid – Bifrost is closed” Loki tackled him in a distracted second, Thor fought hard and they ended up wrestling on the rocky ground with thor under him and his wrists pinned above his head. The look of hurt betrayal was enough to almost let him go.

“look you cant run away without a plan and if you do I will be in trouble. They have my baby brother in jotun detention center for the immigrants. He will end up destitute if I leave.”

“pl..please” Loki stuttered almost begged because he didn’t want Thor to leave, he couldn’t weave a sleeping spell on thor partly because he didn’t want to carry thor back to the highest reaches and partly because Loki didn’t want Thor to lose any more trust in luke.

Thor’s eyes mellowed “yes, yes of course. I shouldn’t be doing this to you. I am sorry I didn’t know of your brother” another lie, another feather to Loki’s cap.

What is it about lying to the trusting that feels so wretched?

Loki let go of Thor’s wrists cautiously after that Thor made no trouble and within minutes of following secret passageways they found themselves in the receiving room of Loki’s quarters.

Loki sensed helbindi’s presence before he saw his brother’s helm, then he heard bylistir and his father’s angry argumentative voices.

Luke _HAD_ to disappear now.

 


	29. Family Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew This was a complicated chapter to write!

Thor heard the voices too, he looked at Luke but Luke was nowhere to be seen.

“L..Luke.” he whispered urgently. He got a strange twisted feeling in his gut. He had been abandoned again. Thor squared his shoulders and took a deep breath and entered amidst the thicket of villains.

“Looking for me your highness” he walked in with swagger as if the collar and manacles were still not on him as if he was not hilariously outnumbered and out-weaponed. If nothing else then he was made out of pure bravado and bad decisions.

He had taken them by surprise but that didn’t stop him from getting swarmed by the giant jotuns, helbindi was quick to twist his arms behind him and put an ice sword on his throat; it was close enough to nick him if he so much so as breathed. But he breathed anyway and he bled anyway.

His treacherous mind was trying best to sabotage him, reminding him of Laufey’s fingers in his mouth as he was pounded from behind; Reminding him of Helbindi’s hands wrapping around his throat as the other hand squeezed his cock with enough force to bring tears to his eyes.

It made sense to be anxious, it made sense to be scared but the exhilarating contact with wind, snow and the wilderness had put some of that spark back into him.

The thought of Luke being so scared of the monsters to disappear and the fact they held his little brother hostage filled him with anger and he glared at his captors.

“Where were you hiding thunderer” Laufey sneered close to his face.

“right under your Nobel nose” Thor sneered right back

“Father him and Loki are up to something. You should have never trusted Loki with him, I have reliable sources telling me that these two were out of palace grounds”

“reliable sources” Thor almost mocked helbindi’s in a sing-song voice “you know who says that? someone who knows his sources are unreliable or someone who doesn’t want their father to know what they have been up to – what are you hiding dear crown prince?” thor stressed on the crown prince part to convey his doubt of helbindi’s position.

Helbindi’s let the ice blade pierce his skin, Thor felt momentary pain but the ice numbed his senses, apparently not satisfied with this Helbindi reared him back to deliver a punch, pain exploded in his head as Thor staggered and fell to the ground.

“Letting another hot head get a rise out of you Brother Hel” Loki’s feet came into view as he tried to get up.

Loki grabbed him by the bicep and pulled him up. Thor’s heart sped up, a strange mixture of relief and fear. Did Loki know that he was out? That he almost ran away?

“Where were you? Did you know that your little whore was not here when we came?” Laufey asked

“Where was I?” Loki narrowed his eyes “I don’t think I need to explain my comings and goings. What YOU need to explain is your presence in my chambers”

It was a strange dynamic. Him versus the giants versus the runt, did it put him and the runt on the same side?

Loki locked eyes with him, the red of it looking at him with the same uncertainty that he was himself feeling and then something hardened in Loki's eyes and the grip tightened

“You are filthy – get washed”  Loki shoved him towards the bathtub, but Laufey grabbed him, looking at him with a shrewd smile his hands tangling in Thor's hair, a shiver went down his spine.

“Why don’t we all sit down and discuss this like grownups yea?”

Thor was shoved to his knees as the brothers and Laufey sat around the many lounge chairs in the tea area. Laufey kept Thor between his legs with one hand around his throat and the other tangled in his hair. “Listen, boy – fess up or I keep your toy”

“I won him fair,” Loki said as he examined his black nails. Thor’s heart was hammering away at the mere thought of going with Laufey and the place next to Loki’s feet looked infinitely safer than where he was right now.

“Fine, I was investigating what went down in the south passageway” Loki paused and looked at Helbindi “The one you aren’t supposed to know about. I am impressed brother, you finally found one of my many secret paths”

“there were at least three people there - you, this one and one more entity,” Helbindi said as he put a blade under thor’s chin, thor growled at the mistreatment

“what exactly are you accusing me of Hel? I was there with this whore?” Thor flinched and struggled to get out of the stranglehold but Laufey didn’t even bat an eyelid before pressing down harder on his windpipe, choking him. Loki looked at him utterly unconcerned before continuing

“I don’t know why you were trying to track me but I am sorry to inform you that your devices are wrong, think about it why would I do that? I have been rather busy in ammunitions discussion with nifaldri the dwarf for the past few days, you can ask him.” Loki lounged back “what I actually think if - you were disappointed that I wasn’t there, was that explosion for me? perhaps?”

“What are you accusing me off?” Helbindi stood up towering over Loki.

Thor admired Loki’s finesse, he had at once accused Helbindi of tracking him, insulted his tracking, produced a solid alibi and accused helbindi of trying to kill him.

“The question remains – what was he doing out?” Laufey asked Loki

“oh that’s simple, Asgardian warriors it seems crave activity. Sent him off to do some training he was rather out of sorts once you and Tivaan were done with him.” Loki looked at him for a moment he thought he saw a shred of sympathy which was quickly swept away by a sneer “you see I want my Asgardian sluts bright, active & fit”

Thor felt himself flush with shame and anger and many other feelings better left unexplored.

“I don’t buy it for a second that you trusted him to come back to you like a faithful dog and not attempt an escape” Helbindi fumed and paced and turned to laufey “King-Father he is plotting something with the Asgardian I can sense it, he has gone sweet on him, I say you put them both in the dungeons”

Helbindi must be an idiot, Even thor knew that saying something that remotely sounded like an order to Laufey could backfire, Thor couldn’t help but laugh out loud “Laufey I didn’t know you tolerated insubordination and stupidity in your children. Much less the crown prince” Thor said and laughed some more before falling into a coughing fit.

Helbindi yelled and wielded his ice-blade and in an apparent attempt to behead thor then and there, but Thor didn’t have time for regret as Bylistir quickly stilled Helbindi’s hand.

“Brother – Don’t let him get a rise out of you. He is a political prisoner, we can't afford to damage or kill him”

Laufeys hands tightened pulled on Thor’s collar making Thor get up and sit on Laufey’s lap if he wanted to breathe.

“So you are saying that this tasty piece of ass was working off his anger in the training arena, Loki was busy cracking deals with dwarfs and YOU not only made an attempt on Loki’s life but destroyed half of the southern passageways and made a fool out of yourself by spinning outlandish tales of a third non-jotun, non-Asgardian entity helping them overthrow me.”

Helbindi looked furious enough to rip off both his Loki’s heads with one hand but Laufey wasn’t done yet.

“You are an embarrassment – show yourself out” Helbindi stormed out and Laufey turned his attention to a lounging Loki “It’s a pity if his tales were true I would have kept this one for myself, chained to my bedpost” all the while Laufey’s hands didn’t still for one second as they roved on his body and pulled at his clothes. The bravado had already melted away and now he was having a panic attack. His breath was coming in short and his body was glistening with sweat, worst was the horrible urge to scratch and tear off his hair and peel off his own skin, his vision narrowed and tunneled as he was unceremoniously shoved to the floor. On all fours, his body was preparing to experience the trauma of being taken again.

He was only vaguely aware of Laufey leaving and bylistir and Loki helping him up, settling him in the soft bed before a sleeping spell took his consciousness and he felt no more.


	30. Moons of Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In words of my very talented Beta "Thor in love with Luke and in lust with Loki, Loki has always known he’s in lust with Thor but is now discovering that he’s in love with him too and I just- AHHHHHHHHH".

“Why do you keep fainting?” a voice asked him.

He was drifting in and out of consciousness but that question made him uncomfortable enough to emerge from the haze. Not because of the content of the question but because of the voice which spoke it; it felt both familiar and strange, cruel and caring, hideous and beautiful all at once. His fatigued mind could not figure out what to feel, what to understand of it.

Wakefulness returned in pieces and he understood the reason for the confusion; he couldn’t figure out if the voice belonged to Loki or Luke. His captor or his savior. Thor opened his eyes with a great effort.

The first things he saw were two long, blue legs bared all the way to the hip where a royal loin-cloth pooled between them.

The voice had been Loki’s. Of  _course,_ it was Loki. He was sleeping in Loki’s embrace as comfortably as he would have slept in his own mother’s arms.

_That_ was another thought which jolted him further awake; he sat up with his heart beating frantically for no reason at all besides exactly how content he had been in the Jotun’s hold. The weak sun of Jotunheim was streaming into the room, and he saw through the corner of his eyes a strange new bed and a semi-circular window.

He looked down at himself, half-dreading what he would find – but the laces of his tunic and breeches were still tied, so he hadn’t been molested (or at least, not too  _badly_ molested) in the night. His body had no new aches or pains other than those which came in the aftermath of a good day of training and roaming outdoors- and then he remembered what had made yesterday end on such a bad note.

_Laufey_ , Thor remembered, and then he recalled how panic had taken ahold of him. It was utterly shameful the way panic had crept slowly up his veins and twisted itself around his heart and lungs till he could no longer breathe.

Thor also remembered the way sleep took him abruptly.  _I did not faint._ “I did not faint,” he said in a whisper, unsure if he was talking to himself or to Loki.

_You put a spell on me,_ he wanted to say. He wanted to snarl at Loki but defying Loki even the smallest bit scared Thor, lest he be punished and sent away again.

“Yes, yes, whatever you say,” Loki drawled and moved to get up. His night dress was a simple purple loincloth which had slits up to his hip bones and reached to his ankles in the middle. It was both enticing to watch and comfortable to wear.

“You won’t be going out anytime soon. It is too dangerous after yesterday,” Loki said as he unfolded his long, intricately marked legs and made his way to the privy. Thor felt a pang of regret that he had not escaped yesterday when he’d had the chance, and another of betrayal as he remembered that Luke had simply abandoned him… but the strangest feeling was by far that he was feeling faint stirrings of desire in his stomach as his eyes followed Loki’s elegant exit from the room.

But for whom? And  _why?_  How was he even capable of feeling anything carnal so soon after  _that_  night? Was he broken, twisted forever in a shape he no longer recognized as his own?

With Loki gone, Thor stood up and felt the familiar sweet ache in his body of a day spent exercising. He had walked and ran so much yesterday, and yet he still found himself back where he started.

Yesterday had been a good day, he decided, for whilst the sting of betrayal was still there as he thought about Luke, he was also worried for the Aesir servant and how much danger Luke’s brother was in at the mercy of the Frost Giants. The very thought of an innocent Asgardian child in this land of monsters made him feel sick.

Thor sighed, trying fruitlessly to clear his mind of these worries and fears. He had to think of a way to help Luke and the child escape this place and take them back home, back to Asgard. They would be so happy there, all of them, and Jotunheim would be little more than a bad dream.

.

Thor wandered over to the breakfast table and saw peaches, cherries and pears, warm freshly baked biscuits and bread, a veritable feast of jams and jellies and eggs, and his stomach grumbled loudly. Thor wasted no time as he sat down and sank his teeth into a hot-buttered bun and sighed at the delectable aroma. He was utterly content for one perfect moment, right up until the privy door opened and Loki appeared, turning his mind into a mess of emotion and confusion with a single glance.

Loki was his captor and tormentor but he couldn’t summon the same pure hate for him. It was always dashed with some strange, conflicting emotion he couldn’t recognize.

“Stupid…” he muttered under his breath before stuffing his mouth full of bread, “I’ll strangle him without blinking an eye just the same... _”_

“I’m sure you will convince yourself of that soon enough,” Loki said and Thor startled, realizing his quiet words clearly hadn’t been quiet enough.

_Sharp hearing,_  the voice of his old tutor echoed in his head,  _Jotuns have sharp hearing to make up for the centuries of darkness they have to endure on their homeworld._ Long forgotten history lessons made a comeback at the forefront of his mind, just a moment too late.

“I- I’m sorry... It wasn’t... for you.” He choked out, hating himself as he did so. His bravado wasn’t proving to be very reliable base to build his rage on; every little thing seemed to trigger a panic attack and he was left trembling as he unwillingly remembered all the mouths, fingers and members he had to endure that night- oh, and the ropes, the shackles, the blindfolds, and gags. No,  _no_. He had to keep Loki’s favor to avoid going  _there_ again. He had to please him. He couldn’t bear it, couldn’t take it.

That was the  _only_ reason for those unfamiliar, unwanted emotions raging inside of him. It wasn’t that Loki’s beauty left him tongue-tied, and the loneliness of his life felt like an acute pain and he wanted someone to hold him, anyone, to make the emptiness go away. No, it’s not that. It’s not.

Loki folded himself on a chair in front of Thor, not mindful at all of how the loincloth draped and pooled exposing so much of his legs. Thor had to shake himself in an effort to stop staring.

“Luke,” Loki said. Loki saying Luke’s name startled Thor; up until now he had harbored a seed of doubt about Luke’s existence and his own sanity.

The pause stretched. Thor swallowed, his chest tight.

“Luke told me that you would like a bed and some... privacy in your bathing routines.”

Thor looked up from the orange he was tearing into meet Loki’s eyes. He saw something in Loki’s eyes, a fire that made Thor flinch away on instinct. He immediately looked down at the ground and nodded, the very picture of docility.

“Well, it has been done. While you were busy cavorting around the wilderness yesterday the worksmiths have installed a new bed for you… and a new window,” Loki said as he motioned towards the east side space of his hall.

Thor’s gaze followed and finally took in the nook fashioned for him.

A bed, large and rectangular - it didn’t seem to have any frame, in fact, it looked like it was made of a puffy white cloud. It also had a canopy which held up heavy cream curtains which were currently drawn apart, but the fluffy bed was obscured by flimsy powder blue curtains fluttering in the wind and inviting him in.

Next to it stood a large semi-circular window affording a view of the wilderness, with the rays of the sun streaming through and hitting the flimsy curtain tinting the whole area blue and peaceful. It looked like an ideal place to spend any hangovers he’d acquired in his past life as an Aesir prince. Right next to the round window was a wooden partition which could be used for affording some privacy while he bathed; the ornate tub, which previously had sat in the middle of the room on display, was now situated beyond the wooden partition with only its feet visible.

“Th- thanks,” Thor said, schooling his features in the required level of deference. He knew in his bones that this wasn’t a gift given out of the goodness of Loki’s heart; he just hoped the price wasn’t too high. “That’s very kind of you, your grace.”

Loki reached out to stroke his hair and Thor jerked out of instinct, before forcing himself to still. He looked up at Loki’s eyes and down again when he saw that there was no malice there, allowing the petting. “So docile... I wonder how long this will last,” Loki said and gave him a smile which would be best described as mischievous.

Thor shook his head in a tiny movement and then looked down again to the orange still cupped in his palms which held no interest for him now.

He licked his lips which were suddenly dry. The hand in his hair tightened with a force Thor could only dream of overpowering. He looked up at Loki who was towering above him, expression unreadable and instinctively opened his legs a little. Blood rushed to his groin and he felt a strange flutter in his stomach.  _What was wrong with him?_ The horror and shame of what he was feeling, what he was  _doing,_  overpowered all his other thoughts.

“So eager, Odinson. I suppose this is how you show your gratitude then?” Loki smiled, laughed and tightened his hold on Thor’s hair even more. “ _More_. Spread them more.” A strange thrill went through Thor and he did as was asked, spreading his legs wider and wider, knowing he must look most wanton.

Loki bent down and buried his nose in the crook on Thor’s neck and breathed in deeply. Thor shuddered at the sensation and Loki buried himself further this time, taking a nip. This was nothing new, but what  _was_ new was Loki’s restraint - he let Thor go almost as soon as he’d taken hold of him, and walked off most abruptly.

“I’m sure you are eager for a bath – why don’t you try it?”

Thor - taking it for an order - nodded, but Loki had his back turned to him. “Yes, Prince,” he said, feeling flushed, heat flooding his face and breath coming in fast.

He walked hesitantly towards the cozy nook, legs shaking a little at taking his weight so soon after Loki’s hands and mouth had been on him.  _His_ nook _._ Almost all the new clothes tailored for him were little more than scraps of fabric and would probably be called slutty had they not been made of such high-quality materials and crafted with the finest details - all had plunging necklines open to the navel and barely concealed his pectorals. Thor selected a cream tunic and maroon breeches from the trunk and chose from the new lot because apparently Loki was staying and Thor’s sole purpose now was to please Loki. He struggled to push down the prick of resentment that went through him.

Never before in his entire life had he been so hesitant in his actions and movements. He looked through the corner of his eye at every one of Loki’s motions and evaluated each one of his reactions.

Loki, who was now combing his hair, looked at Thor with a questioning look. “Thor... I was wondering. Why do you like to taunt Helblindi? It is not in your best interest to tease him and you still do it.”

It was such an easy question that Thor couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t like him. There is something about him makes me want to needle him. He is a bully, a cruel person who shouldn’t be trusted with the kingship of  _any_  realm, no matter how barbaric.” Then Thor’s mind caught up with his mouth and he realized what he’d said, what he’d implied about not only Loki’s brother but his planet, “I- 'm sorry, I didn’t mean to say it-”

Loki smiled at him as he scrambled to apologize. “But you meant it.”

Thor glared at him but chose to say nothing, knowing that denying it would probably make his punishment far worse.

“You can’t lie to save your life, can you?” Loki asked as flicked his dark hair back and it cascaded down his back in a tumble of soft midnight black curls. Thor felt the heat spreading through his body and making his ears hot.

“Get on with the bath. You smell rank.”

Thor settled into the hot water and filled it with a variety of sweet-scented soaps, still half-waiting for the other foot to drop, but minutes passed with no reprisal and his mind turned to other things. He wished Luke was here, to present him with clothes and talk about puppies and distract him from the Hel he’d found himself living in.  _Where was he?_   _What was the name of his brother?_  Thor had so many questions and no answers. Thor imagined entire days spent just trying to understand Luke, the Asgardian from Jotunheim.

The hot water slowly leached all the stress from his body and made him feel like he was floating. He smiled as he remembered the flustered way Luke reacted to Snow, and he smiled as he remembered Snow’s jealous rubbing against his body like he was trying to stake a claim. He wondered how much Snow really knew of who he was and what was happening. How intelligent was the cat to push him out of the palace and out of harm’s way when there was no way to know of Helblindi’s trap? His thoughts then turned to the piece of Bifrost he’d stashed behind Loki’s bed. He decided he had to tell Luke about it, especially now he knew about his brother - maybe they could use it to escape, all three of them.

He then got lost in a fantasy of him saving Luke’s brother from whatever Hel the Jotuns had him in and fleeing with them to Asgard, leaving the entire palace in ruins - of course, all of this fantasy would have to take place after he’d removed the damned manacles.

Thor again thought of Luke and his thoughts became more physical; he yearned for his gentle touch and soft mischievous smiles and those thin delicate wrists and long manicured fingers, he sighed and smiled blissfully as he imagined them wrapped around his cock. He touched himself for the first time in what felt like years, simply because he wanted to, and he shuddered in pleasure imagining the pink mouth on him and let out a soft moan. He clamped his mouth shut in an effort to make less noise as his hand ghosted over his slit under the milky water. Behind his eyelids, Luke was looking at him with a soft expression.

“What has you so happy, Thunderer?” Loki’s voice shattered his dream. Thor started badly, immediately taking his hands off his member and spilling hot water everywhere. His heart hammered as his breathing became harsh but his cock refused to soften. Loki sauntered in front of him again wearing nothing but the same silky loincloth.

“Pl-please, Loki-Prince. Grant me some privacy,” He had said these words before but a small part of him hoped that Loki would listen to him today, forgive him this as he’d forgiven his rash words on Helblindi and Jotunheim and even Loki himself.

“I couldn’t stay away. You made such  _delicious_ noises. I had to come and see for myself.” Loki stalked toward him and sat on the edge of the tub with the elegance of a cat before he trailed his fingers on the surface of the milky waters.

Thor waited and swallowed thickly as Loki’s hands dipped in the water and groped around for- “Soap,” Loki said as he retrieved a bar of pearly white soap from the depths and started lathering Thor’s trembling body with care.

“Stop shaking,” Loki growled after a few moments, “I’m being nice, aren’t I?”

Loki went down, inch by inch, and then he rooted around in the depths some more - Thor had almost convinced himself he was going to be alright when a fine-boned hand gripped Thor’s cock.

_“Oh!”_  Thor cried out and placed his hands on the edge of the tub to gain some semblance of balance, but he was unable to grip onto anything as his body screamed with want and need and hunger.

“Aww, someone was feeling neglected,” Loki said as he tightened his grip and Thor exhaled a broken whimper, out of words. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“Please- no Loki- please, j-just this once... please, let me be alone,” Thor managed to choke out after he exhaled a few harsh breaths.

Miraculously, Loki listened and his hands came out of the milky water and instead trailed around Thor’s upper body, tracing a path on his tanned chest then the column of his neck and then his still-parted lips.

“So red,” Loki said in almost a growl. Thor licked his lips immediately after Loki released them, and immediately regretted the reflex as a hungry look came over Loki’s face, and the Jotun once again squeezed his lips before letting go, his pupils blown large with want inside red irises. “So soft,” he groaned before he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Thor’s parted mouth. Just when Thor was sure that Loki was going to ravish him right then and there, he pulled away. “As you say beautiful”  Loki said and walked away from the tub before disappearing behind the screen. Thor slumped down in the water, lost and shaking- with want or terror he didn’t know.

Utterly conflicted and confused, the only thing he was sure of was that he was no longer in the mood. He washed off the soap with a stream of water, dried himself and headed for the bed. What more was there for him to do here?  Eat, sleep, get fucked and get fat. Maybe if he got fat he wouldn’t get fucked. Thor smiled to himself at the thought of robbing Loki of his game.

Besides, he was eager to sleep in a real bed for the first time in what felt like eons.

He climbed onto the bed and let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt the satiny fabric on his warm skin. He felt secluded here, safe, no matter how much he knew he wasn’t. It was a small degree of privacy, but it meant the world to him, even more, when he realized he could even draw the thick curtains closed to hide completely. For now, he let them be, content with the fluttering blue translucent curtains shrouding his form from Loki’s eyes.

Those eyes were now busy studying a document with utmost care, and Thor didn’t fight against sleep as it came to claim him.

.

Hours passed. Thor slept, utterly defenseless and beyond beautiful, and Loki did his best to distract himself from that fact.

Today was his day off. Today was  _everyone’s_ day off. The entire palace had a day off on the moon-days which came every fifteen days.  These were the days when the Frost Giants were instructed to do no work, for it was a holy day, and pray to the many moons of Jotunheim which aligned perfectly in the sky, creating strong tides in the oceans and even stronger feelings in Jotunheim’s people.

Speaking of strong feelings...

Loki looked at Thor’s silhouette, something he’d found himself doing more times than he’d meant to over the past few hours. For the first time in several hours, Thor was awake and clearly touching with himself, possibly even thinking he was alone. Loki would not be the one to disabuse him of the notion, so he kept very quiet and watched the show with rapt attention.

The fluttering blue curtains had been made transparent by the golden setting sun of spring, at least from the outside, and the fabric did little more than illuminate the figure of Thor sitting on his haunches, back arched, hair cascading down to below his shoulders, stray strands of gold fluttering in the gentle breeze, his mouth open in rapture as he palmed his own erection.

Loki could see his chest heaving as he breathed heavily. As if in a dream or under a spell, Loki walked towards the spectacle of Thor’s self-absorbed sensuality. He neared until he could hear every labored breath and each barely-audible grunts and the soft, moist noise made by the rhythm of Thor's hand upon his member.

Thor was lost and Loki took great pains to stay completely silent; he had interrupted Thor earlier and he had regretted it. The curtain fluttered and Loki caught the glimpse of an enraptured Thor’s features, which had been obscured by the thin veil. His eyes were closed but his mouth was open and shockingly red; the pre-come glistened on the tip of his member and the curtain fluttered once more, obscuring the beautiful view. Loki wanted to make a sculpture of Thor like this, so he could look upon this moment always, but unfortunately, to do so he would have to let a sculptor lay eyes on the golden prince of Asgard, and he never wanted to share Thor again. The artist would have no sooner finished the statue before Loki was forced to kill him for his greatest work. Loki inched closer to see the telltale symptoms of oncoming orgasm as Thor let out a particularly throaty moan, and all thoughts of sculptors were gone from his mind as quickly as they came.

Thor grunts increased in frequency and so did the urgency of his hands. His breath came in shorter and shorter, his mouth stretched open in a silent scream as his thighs tightened and just like that he fell off the precipice and shattered. He splattered all over himself and some of the spend fell on the curtains.

_As good a christening as any,_ Loki thought and stood very still, watching what the fluttering curtains afforded him, only a few glimpses at a time, like still images, slices of time.

If this was all the Norns would give him, he would take it. He would take anything, all of it. All of him.

He saw Thor's breathing returning to normal, the heaving of his chest evening out, and Thor slowly opened his eyes and looked at Loki with heavy-lidded eyes. This time there was no startled, panicked movement; this time Thor was sated and too lost in the bliss of his orgasm to care about the voyeur. He flopped back onto the soft pillows, and after a few long minutes he propped himself up on his elbows to lazily look at Loki through half-open eyes.

Slowly, so slowly, so desperate not to break the moment, Loki inched towards Thor until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he crawled onto the covers, all the while maintaining eye contact.

Thor looked at him, looked through him, with a puckered brow. Confused. Disoriented. Uncomprehending.

He lay there naked and sated, his cock was soft and rested against his thigh, his hands were resting on his stomach, and the sunlight streamed in and illuminated the sculpture of a man from the window. Each defined muscle was bathed in the golden sunlight of the setting jotun sun and rising moons, the soft ringlets of drying hair rested on his shoulders and the rest were fanning the pillow looking like pure spun gold. He was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen.

Loki, he who had ravaged Thor countless times before, sat back on his knees, mesmerized and hesitant by the sight. Was it possible for there to be such a beautiful creature in all the universe? Was it possible for him to be looking at the most gorgeous being in any world, any realm? Was it possible he could do more than look, more than bask in the glory that was before him?

“Can I touch you?” Loki said as his hands twitched, throat raw.

Thor smiled and closed his eyes. The upward curve of his pink lips was that was needed to madden Loki, and he took it as permission.

He touched Thor with both hands, trailing them up and down, down and up, it went on for an eternity until every inch of the Aesir prince had been mapped under Loki’s fingers.

Thor slept to the gentle lullaby of Loki hands and Loki stayed awake for what felt like eons. All seven moons had risen, each one a little further phased than the last, and he looked at moonshine falling on a sleeping Thor.

The legends said that the moons increased the intensity of your feelings and Loki was feeling so much love, too much love for any one man to feel. So much love that without Thor’s permission he didn’t dare do anything other than touch with the softest of touches. He felt more and more disgusted with himself as he remembered all he’d done, all he’d planned to do. For holding him down, for intimidating him, for punishing him, for making him beg again and again, for collaring him, for parading him around to be beaten and fucked, for hurting him- and Loki cried as he remembered.

“I love you,” he sobbed, “I am sorry, I am so  _sorry,_ I love you so much, so, so much-” He wept and declared his love to a sleeping Thor, pretending that the moons had caused this melodrama, the depths of these emotions, all the while knowing the terrible truth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys this one is small fut sweet! Thanks you allllllll. I am loving every moment of writing this fic because of you all.
> 
> Want to chat about thorki or Chris Hemsworth or Tom Hiddleston.. Hit me up at tumblr maindenofmidguard


End file.
